A New Life
by Rose-Phoenix0
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are finally tying the knot. Everything is finally coming into place, but when a new character turns up and another enemy rises, will Rose and the Cobra's take a stand and be a part of something even bigger?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

**Welcome back! This is the sequel to my Last Sacrifice, so, if you haven't read that, then I strongly advise you to do so. I have gotten a lot of complements on it, so reading it will **_**NOT**_** be a waste of **_**your**_** time. **

**Enjoy the first chapter of "A New Life" I will **_**not**_** be updating chapter two for a while, due to my graduation and other graduation parties that I will have to go to, along with getting my state test for my CNA license.**

Chapter 1.

"Green?" Tammy questioned me in an irritated voice. We were both tired and hungry. She had the nerve to wake both Dimitri and me up at six thirty in the morning, moroi time, to make wedding color decisions. It was Dimitri and I's day off, and we wanted to spend the day together, just the two of us.

It is currently seven at night, and we had only eaten an early lunch. We already picked out the color and design for my dress (Lissa wanted it to be a one-of-a kind dress), the maids dresses, the flower girl's dress and decided on the invitations for the wedding. The dresses, Dimitri and I had agreed, would be a metallic green. We both wanted a touch of Lissa in our wedding; the metallic green seemed like the perfect way to go. Therefore, the announcements would have a white background, with metallic green writing.

Right now, Tammy was making sure we picked out the correct theme color green and that we are sure that we want green. I didn't want just white- it was too plain for me.

People forget! I'm a wild spirit. I need to express myself. I'm also a strong believer in breaking traditions. This one, I was fully set on breaking. Larisa said that this was going to be the wedding of the century; I tend to make her correct.

I sighed.

"Tamara, can't we call it a night?" Dimitri asked in English.

It's been two months since she has been…well, I don't know what you want to call it. Resurrected is close, but she's no Jesus Christ. Therefore, we decided to go with saying her "spiritual return."

Her eyes widened, looking at both of us, and waved her arms in the air like a mad woman. "Absolutely not!"

I held back from rolling my eyes. "Tams," I looked her in the eyes for a moment. "You and Lev need to spend more time together."

She ignored that, mainly because the truth was stretched. They defiantly _don't_ need to spend more time together. They have already expressed their love in more than a dozen ways, which is sweet and romantic, but I would like to be around them without the feeling that I'm invading some secret romantic getaway.

Thinking of that made me sad. Dimitri had wanted to take me on a two day vacation, just the two of us, after the war was over and Sonya is all happy. I had declined, mainly because Tamara and Lissa were pushing me to get the wedding organized. If it wasn't for them being right, I would have told both Tammy and Lissa to piss off.

"Rose, you have chosen your wedding dress to be a marvelous shade of white and green, making the bridesmaids and maid of honor's dress green and white as well, but your fiancé has yet to decide if he wants the men's tux to be white or black with the same color green tie."

Dimitri ran a hand over his face. I had a feeling he was suppressing the urge to bang his head on the table top. This was taking too long, and Tammy's urgent need-to-know mood wasn't helping this go any faster or be any fun.

We were sitting at the dining room's huge cherry oak table. There was enough room to fit all the royals and more at the table. The room is huge and was box-like with wooden swinging doors leading to the kitchen. The floors are marble, with a dark gray and light gray stone look as well as an ancient and yet clean look to it, giving the room a medieval feel.

"I think you should decide." I spoke for him.

She nodded, as if I answered correctly. "We will go with the more traditional look: a black tux."

Dimitri looks good in anything he wears, so I wasn't going to complain about that.

"Now, for the flower girl, what kind of flowers do you want to be thrown down the aisle?"

"White and red rose petals." Dimitri spoke instantly. He looked at me with a smile. "White is for everlasting and pure; and red is for love."

I gave him my man eating smile. Dimitri, as I had figured when he had asked me to marry him, is involved in the wedding plans. He wants it to be perfect. I think it's because he realized that we should do it right.

I grabbed his hand and looked at him, still smiling. "It's perfect."

Tammy looked down at her clip board and wrote something down with a sigh. She was so tired. She had been putting her heart and soul into this wedding. It's been making me smile whenever I see she's excited. God, I'd miss her so much if she wasn't here!

Thinking of that, I leaned over and hugged her, letting D's hand go. I gave her a cheese squeeze hug, and made it last a little bit longer than normal. "I love you, Tammy. I'm glad you're my sister." I spoke in Russian.

She squeezed me back. "Don't let Lissa hear that." She laughed after we let go.

Lissa has been doing a lot of research for hair ideas, perfume, location on where the wedding ceremony should take place in Russia, and most importantly, the honeymoon. In fact, Dimitri has been helping her with that…with as much as she'd let him, that is. Lissa wanted to surprise us. She asked us what kind of climate we wanted and what we wanted to do.

Dimitri wanted to go to the mountains, which I instantly thought of China. He disagreed and said that Peru was the best; they have the world's deepest canyon, great scenery,

In all honesty, Peru didn't sound all too bad. We had also agreed that we wanted the wedding ceremony to take place in St. Petersburg. Dimitri loved St. Petersburg because of all the Russian gothic sculptures, statues, and the castle. He said that there are beautiful churches there and that there is bound to be one that we want to get married in. Lissa, Tamara, Lev (those two are a package deal), Dimitri and I are going to St. Petersburg in a few weeks to look for the perfect church.

When I told the Cobra's that we were having the wedding at home, they were ecstatic. I had also told them that we would be returning two months before the wedding because we should chill and relax. As guardians, we hardly have time to be kick back and be ourselves without looking out for moroi. They deserve it and need it. After all, we are young adults.

_Knock, knock, knock._ There was a brass bar banging on the cherry oak wooden doors. In the middle of the door is an oval stained-glass. The glass had a milky look around the edge for about five inches, then it cleared up. In the middle is a cobra snake- a king cobra. The large snake is up high in the air; its white fangs showing and are long and sharp. The snake's color skin was an olive yellow with a few stripped black spots. On his neck and on his head, the stretching of the skin, also called the hood, gave the snake a dangerous, yet amazing look.

Irony.

I was truly touched that Tatiana had the glass door costume-made for us. In fact, everything in the castle looked specially picked out for us. The castle is elegant and homey, yet it has a powerful feel to it. I, along with the rest of my family, immediately fell in love with our new home. We all wished the castle was back in Russia, because it was most definitely a Russian castle (and if I didn't know any better, with a touch of Turkish here and there; there were certain ).

I got up to get it. the only reason I heard the door was because of my dhampire hearing.

The front door is two hundred yards away. The hallway wasn't narrow at all. It was wide. The ceiling is a thousand feet high (exaggeration, but you get the point. In reality, is about fifteen feet high). The walls are white with some artwork hanging on the wall. The lights are definitely expensive. The shade is white glass that is in the shape of a half circle and it looked drilled into the wall. There were one every twenty feet lighting the way. There are also, to my hysterical amusement, two medieval knights with full armor standing at the entrance of the door, one on each side. I about died laughing when is saw them. In other hallways, there are swords, bow and arrows, arrows and knives from thousands of different cultures. There are even weapons from the Stone Age. I, as a warrior, respected these artifacts.

I answered the door and saw Lissa, Eddie and Mia standing together. I gave them all hugs and invited them inside. "Tammy, Dimitri and I are in the dining room." I looked at Lissa when I said this. I turned to Lissa and Eddie and winked at them. "Everyone else is in the game room playing Just Dance 2 on the Wii."

Mia jumped up and down, took Eddie's hand and led him to the game room that is on the other side of the castle. I am glad those two are dating now. I laughed as I saw Eddie smile and roll his eyes.

"You know what I just thought about?" Lissa asked in a casual tone as we started walking to the dining room. She knew the castle well, just as the rest of my friends and family. They love our new home.

"Mmm?" I asked, not wanting to really know. All I wanted to do is go out to dinner and crawl into bed with Dimitri and have a good night's sleep.

"We don't have a flower girl! Who do we know is cute and adorable that can play the role of a flower girl?"

I thought and eventually came up empty. "I haven't a clue. You?"

She shook her head. She had took the time to curl her hair. Her attire was a white sundress with ruby jewelry. "Nope, which is exactly why I brought this to your attention. What about the ring bearer?"

I shrugged. "We don't really need a ring bearer. One of the groomsmen can hold the rings in their pocket."

We walked into the dining room. "We have a huge problem!" Lissa waved her arms in the air, the same way Tammy did earlier. Goodness gracious! That's where Tammy learned to do the arm waving trick. Lissa quickly relapsed the conversation we had in the hall to Tammy and Dimitri as we sat down.

Dimitri nodded and looked at me. "I know the perfect ring bearer- my nephew, Paul."

I sucked in an excited breath, and smiled. "Yes! Well, that's if Karolina will let us."

He nodded. His dark eyes shinned with excitement. "She will be honored. The flower girl can be Zoya."

I tilted my head to the side. "Is she old enough?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Rose, she's almost two years old."

I nodded. "Good."

"Then I will get their sizes from Karolina."

"Along with permission." Dimitri said, his head turning to her. "I don't want my sister to feel pressured into this." The Belikov family returned home during the war, with help from the Queen, from what Viktoria told us.

Tamara put up a hand in truce. "Yes, of course. But remember, we have to size your guy's ring fingers and look for a ring yet!"

With that, Dimitri rose and looked at everyone. "Well, my fiancé and I are going to go out for dinner. You may order something from the kitchen if you like. The others wanted the chef to make a true Italian lasagna." Dimitri rolled his eyes. He wasn't much for lasagna.

Lissa smiled in thanks. "Yes, right after I ask a few more questions."

I looked at her, giving her an annoyed look. She looked at me head on, ignoring my look. "Would you rather a suite or a condo?"

I looked at Dimitri. "Condo." We both said in unison, but I instantly took it back when I spoke the words. I remembered when Dimitri and I had talked about at a gas station after Mason had died. "Actually," I said looking at Lissa, "look for a cabin." I looked at Dimitri. "Some place that is in the woods, yet not too far away from civilization. I want to wake up to birds chirping and the sunshine in my face."

"But for Rose's sanity, there has to be internet and cable." Dimitri added with amusement in his voice.

_And a large bed._ I mentally added. I looked at Lissa and she had an eyebrow raised, as if she heard my thoughts. Whatever expression was on my face, I immediately whipped clean. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and made haste towards the exit with him.

"You know, I read that expression." He said smug. I felt my cheeks burn dark red. You've got to be kidding me. It's not like he doesn't enjoys those activities too.

"I was only thinking of what you like." Crap! That came out wrong. "You like the wilderness."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him raise an eyebrow. I could hear his thoughts saying "right, Rose."

We walked out of the castle and got into my hummer that my father had given me as a graduation present. I still loved it, but it seemed that Gabe loved it more; he was always asking if he could use it. I made it my next project to buy him one for his twenty third birthday, even thought that is three years away.

Dimitri took the wheel, while I took the passenger seat. "Chinese?" He asked, looking at me as we buckled in.

I gazed into his eyes beautiful dark brown eyes. "You know me." I winked.

He smiled and started the car. As he drove, we passed hundreds of huge, thick green maple and oak trees, shrubs, lots of open fields that belong to the queen, though is all forest. As I had said earlier, the castle was towards the West wall, but I didn't mention that the west was now increased to around hundred miles. After the strigoi, the Queen wanted more land in Court, so that we could have the element of knowing the land more. It was a genius idea from her.

The wall has now been rebuilt and in the same materials that it was first made of. However, at the East wall, there was a memorial for all the guardians and moroi that we had lost that night. The memorial is the spinning image of the one that the humans made for World War 1+2, except this one was much smaller, and it was built inside the stone wall.

"They had rebuild Court faster than I had imagined."

Dimitri nodded. "да." (means Yes; sounds like: Dah) "I'm always amazed at how fast they work."

I looked out the window as I spoke. "Making plans for our wedding isn't as fun as I had thought it would be."

He reached over and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You are just feeling the pressure, Roza. Give it time." His thumb rubbed circles on my palm and it soothed me.

"You're right." I let out a breath. "You sure you want the wedding to be on May 18, 2012?" It was currently August 20, 2011, so we had while until the wedding, but there is so much to do!

He nodded. "It's the summertime in Russia. I want it to be warm."

I couldn't agree more. Dimitri pulled into the parking lot and parked. He opened my door and led me to the restaurant. The sun would be coming up soon, and we wanted to see it rise.

"Dimitri," he looked at me as we stepped inside. "Would you like to sit down and eat in the park, and watch the sun come up?"

He thought about it. The weather has been unusually cool for the human's night, and it's nice to walk around without a jacket. Dimitri didn't have his duster on, and wow, he should keep it off more often. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt from American Eagle (Larisa talked him into shopping there), and his usual Denim Jeans.

"That sounds better." He said in an approving tone. We ordered takeout and walked out into rising sun, hand in hand. We walked in comfortable silence as he led the way to the nearest park and to the farthest wooden picnic table. We sat down on the end sides, across from each other. I opened the paper bag to find two plates, a large water, a box of chicken fried rice, a box of sesame chicken, a box of noodles and donuts. Mmm.

We dug in. I used chopsticks, while he used a fork. I chuckled quietly, but he seemed to hear. "What?" He looked at me innocently.

I shrugged. He's such a…Russian.

"I see that smirk on your face, Roza. Tell me." There was a smile in his tone. A gentle breeze blew, and our hair flew to the side a little bit.

"I was just thinking," my smirk grew into a teasing smile, "that I should teach you how to use chopsticks."

He laughed at that. "It's only fair; I teach you how to fight, you teach me how to eat."

I laughed. "You just made yourself sound like a barbarian."

I leaned over the table and kissed his lips. "I love you still."

A side of his lips twitched into an almost-smile.

I straightened up and dug my hand into the paper bag until I found his chopsticks. I'll show him how its done.

"Alright Mr. Belikov," I said as I handed him his chopsticks. He took them out and tried to copy the way I was holding them. He wasn't far off, but he defiantly wouldn't be able to pick anything up… unless if he does it Christian style and just stab his food with one of his chopsticks.

"Close. Try this: let the one stick lay in the web between your thumb and index finger. Add pressure by squeezing, and the lower part of the stick should be pressing against the upper part of the middle finger. The other stick, should be placed above the other chopstick, and the upper part of the thumb should be holding it, and the index finger should be laying in the stick. To pick food up, you should have to move the bottom stick, only the top one."

After I demonstrated, Dimitri got it right off the bat. If I wasn't mistaken, he looked pleased. I dug in and the food was as good as usual. We ate in silence, and I occasionally glanced at the horizon that was turning pink and orange. The picnic table was on a hill, so the sun looked bigger.

"You sure you want to be my slave for life?" I asked, turning my eyes from the sum to look at him.

Dimitri looked up from his food and gave me a kind smile. "Roza, I was your slave from the moment I met you."

My heart did summersaults from the sweet, sugar tone of his voice; not to mention what he said. I smiled back and turned his attention back to his food. I thought my appetite was bad- his was worse! He ate twice as much as me- so I have no reason to look like a pig.

I watched the sun sink further down for a few minutes, then I turned back to Dimitri. "Are you done yet? I could have ran three miles by now."

He laughed. "Yes. What do you want to do?"

I stood up and I felt him get off the table to. I walked up to him and slid my hand in his, entangling our fingers together. I was now in my happy place. I walked forward, into the grassy area, where there were very little picnic tables and thicker and bigger trees. I stopped at a thick tree, that also gave us a good view of the sunrise. I let go of Dimitri's hand, and as if he read my mind, he sat down. I sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I sighed. "I love you." I said.

"Mmm." I could feel his smile radiating off of him. His lips skimmed my neck and shoulder. His lips went to the nap of my neck and gave me a gentle kiss. "I love you."

I smiled and focused my eyes on the sunrise as he too looked up. "I wonder how my parents are doing." What I really meant was, are they going to give me hell when Dimitri and I finally tie the knot.

There was amusement in his voice when he spoke. "Oh, I'm sure Abe is excited." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious."

I turned to look at him; the sun was half way up. "And how do you know?"

He gave me a gentle smile and ran his fingers through my hair. "Because I asked him for your hand."

My eyes almost popped out of its sockets, while Dimitri gave me an amused look. "What?" I asked as I stood on my knees. I was now as tall as Dimitri…until he stands on his feet…or knees.

He nodded, and his arms tightened, pulling me closer to him. "He told me to take care of you and to love you." His eyes roamed my face, taking in my every feature. "I plan on to excelling in that area of our life together."

I smiled. "Because it's not all about you."

He laughed softly and brought his face closer to mine. "On the contrary," he said, "it is all about us."

I kissed him, and couldn't stop smiling in the kiss. We broke apart and we both smiled at each other. I leaned into his chest and wrapped my arms around him in a hug as I glanced at the sun that was three quarters of the way up.

"This is how it should be."

"And it will always be." He said.

We returned to the castle an hour later, finding everyone asleep. I gave Dimitri an excited look. We weren't tired, and I knew exactly what to do. We quickly changed into stretchy clothes and headed to the castle's gym and fitness center. Yes, the queen thought of everything. It seems that she really wants us around. I have to tell you, it's working, and not just on me, but on everyone. The Cobra's- without MY vote (which I was a little upset about) decided to go home (Russia) three times a year. Thanksgiving (only for the food- and of course to see the family, but mostly for the food), Christmas and Halloween (those two are main time of year when the strigoi want to feast and start repopulating its dumb race, which needs to die. So, we have to go there at that time to…well, you know)

Dimitri and I quickly walked to the gym where there are mostly mats and a few bars to , eager to spar. This was going to be fun.

"I see that smile, Roza. I'm not going easy on you this time." God, I hoped not!

"Good." I said, coming to an abrupt halt, causing him to walk into me. I leaned all my weight into my back causing him to get even more off balance. As soon as a felt his footsteps take a few steps back, I bolted to the gym doors, which was a few yards away. I walked into the gym, not bothering to turn on the lights.

Why make it easy on him? We can play in the dark. After all, my future husband needs to know all my secrets.

I heard the door open again and footsteps following afterwards.

"Roza, you can't hide from me."

I smiled. _Clever, Comrade,_ I thought._ I'm not falling for that._ I stayed quiet, knowing he was trying to get me to talk.

We couldn't see each other, but we both knew the area and there is a lot of space.

Since we moved in, Dimitri and I have been practicing more on sparring, than on knowing where your enemy is at in the dark (like what Mason and the Cobra's did with me when I was deaf and were getting me ready to fight- of course, it was against everyone's better judgment). Therefore, I had the upper hand skill. Muhaha (said that with as evil laugh as I could manage)!

I felt his next move before he even took a step. I had to take a few steps back otherwise he would have caught me. I moved to the right four steps, while he moved to the left two steps. I held my breath.

"Rose, I'm going to turn the lights on."

He's bluffing. There was a note to his voice that told me so. I moved an extra step to the right and forward one step as quietly as I could. Moving forward saved me, because as soon as I did that, he took two giant steps to the right and nearly caught me. I felt the air as his hand passed the middle of my back.

Fhew. That one was close. My body started pounding with adrenalin and anticipation.

"I'll say this: you've gotten much better."

I felt Dimitri turn forward, practically facing me. I smiled wickedly and lunged at him. I knew he felt my weight coming into his direction. His hands went out to protect himself, but he was too late. With my body weight and the power that I lunged with, I knocked Dimitri down to the ground, rapping my legs around him to keep him from kicking me off.

His body weight would shift to one side, and he tried to lift himself off the ground and push me off him at the same time, but I wasn't having that; I would push him right back down. However, I wasn't getting what I wanted: a good view of his heart or neck.

Suddenly, one of his legs broke free from my hold and he kicked me off him.

"Good, but not good enough." He said in a playful tone.

I frowned. He wasn't doing much better either.

He got up as quick as a whip. I rolled a few feet away, knowing he would expect me to get up like he did, then come at him. I could make out figures, but it was so dark in here, I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the machines. There was a figure a little bit to my right in front of me; tall and wide at the top- must be Dimitri.

I slowly got up after a few tense moments of silence, knowing he wouldn't know where I would be at. I held in my breath as I straightened my spine-

"oophf." All the breath rushed out of my lungs as I was tackled down to the ground from behind. There was no getting out of his hold. Dimitri was and forever will be a warrior god I have always thought of him to be.

"Gotcha." He said in my ear, then gently kissed my neck.

All the tension left my body and my muscles relaxed. "Damn." Even when I have the upper hand skill, he still wins. I felt him leave and walk away, then lights flashed on. I found that I was in a corner. I narrowed my eyes as realization hit. The jerk cornered me!

"Dimitri!" I yelled.

He had on a big, smug smile. "And here you thought you had the upper hand skill." He tsked as he came closer. "I knew I had you when I felt you roll to the left away from me." We were now a foot apart from each other and I had to lift my chin up a little bit to see him.

"Uh." I said, narrowing my eyes. _It is so on._ "You know what this means, right?" I said gravely.

His lips twitched and his eyes shinned excitement and so much more. "Yes."

"This is war."

He nodded, being serious and never taking his eyes off mine. "Winner takes all."

I nodded. "You will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

He sighed. I looked at my vicinity, and saw a few dummies around. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't Dimitri I thought that was a 'little to my right,' it was the dummy. I'm such an idiot.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! I am officially a graduate now! Wahoo! My graduation party is coming up within the next two days, so I **_**won't**_** be updating for a while, but this is my graduation present from me to you. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Who do you think is going to win? What does Dimitri mean by 'winner takes all?' And is he really going to be sleeping on the couch? Knowing Rose, she won't cave, but what will Dimitri do?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy writing thank you cards and looking for a job! Bleh. Not to mention orientation for college. Bleh again. Enjoy. Remember to review and tell me your thoughts.**

We went to the weight lifting area instead of continuing to spar. If you haven't seen Dimitri lifting weights, your eyes haven't seen true beauty. When his muscles were relaxed, they were still big and powerful looking. However, when he was lifting weights or fights, his muscles would grow even bigger. Have you ever seen Hercules or even heard of him? Well, Dimitri's muscles look like Hercules's. Talk about drooling.

Having felt my gaze, Dimitri looked over at me and gave me a wicked smile. I abruptly looked away. He is sleeping on the couch tonight! I am not going to change my mind. This is war!

My stomach did summersaults at that last thought. No! Not _that_ kind of war! Are you kidding?

I went to my favorite workout machine, the Galena Pro. I sat down and started moving the bars that worked my triceps, forward and gently easing it back down. After doing that a twenty times, I decided to do my legs; leg curls. I was halfway through when Dimitri spoke.

"You know, since you and I are in this so called war," he looked at me with a seductive smile, "why not bring our family into this? I'm going to take my pick of people who will be on my side."

I raised an eyebrow. Is that such a good idea? "Fine." I agreed, then quickly added on "as long as Gabe and Denis are on my team."

He frowned. "I want Denis." Is he two? Is he really challenging me?

I stood my ground; hands on hips, shoulders back, feet apart, face adamant; "I called him first." I said in my commander voice.

He lowered his eyes down to where I sat with a challenging look to his face.

"Bring it, Comrade."

His lips twitched, but all too quickly his playful glare was back on before I could even blink. "You don't want to play games with me, Roza."He said dangerously

Don't I? I think I do. Yes, I _know_ I do! I got up and started circling him. "Mmm, my perfectly tall slave," as I circled him, my left hand slid along his waist from front to back, to side to side, "it is I you do not want to mess with."

I could practically feel him holding in a laugh. "I'll admit, I've seen what you can do." A corner of his lips lifted up into a half smile, "but you have yet to see what I can do."

I shivered and gulped in excitement. I was now going to see how _he_ played his cards. Who knows, maybe I am better than him. At least I _better_ be.

"Dimitri," I tsked, "I hope Olena showed you."

His eyes narrowed down to me, but in a cautioning, yet listening way. "Showed me what?"

"How to hold things up."

"What are you getting at?"

I walked to the door and glanced behind me to add to the drama. I felt like I am living in a soap opera now. "You will be crawling back to me." I looked him up and down with an aphrodisiac smile. "That is, after you spontaneously combusted."

He crossed his arms, and I could see his t-shirt was a little bit damp from his perspiration. My heart started to thump harder. Nuh uh. Not happening. Breath in, let out- slowly. I quickly looked him back in the eyes, hoping he didn't notice. "Why would I 'spontaneously combust?'"

I licked my lips and gave him my man eater's smile. I could see his breath being knocked out. "Because I'm not going easy on you."

And I left. Woot. I couldn't believe I said that. I better get to Denis and Gabe before he does. I bet he took the back way out. He's probably booking it to them.

My walk strides turned into sprinting strides. No way was he going to be winning this. I knew where the others were at. Sleeping. I felt bad about this, but I pulled the lock down alarm as soon as I entered the living room. It was right by the entrance. An alarm sounded like "shooht, shooht. Weeet, weeet, weeet," and repeated. It sounded just like a car alarm- the annoying ones. Like someone that leaned against the car and the alarm would go off.

Immediately Cobras all spilled into the room with a weapon in their hands and made a curved line. Gabe, Denis and Larisa walked in with swords or a knife. Larisa was a bit more eccentric and brought a rifle; double barrel. Lev, Tamara and Zen came in with stakes but stayed in the hallway, leaning against the stone walls; Lev has his arm around Tammy's waist. Dimitri walked from the kitchen area with a frown on his face a few moments later. He knew it was me when I sounded the alarm.

Ha! I win. Hathaway 1; Belikov 0.

My arms were crossed over my chest and I was in the middle of the room, waiting.

"Rose!" Lev yelled in frustration. "I was sleeping."

"_We_ were sleeping!" Though we all knew she was talking about herself; Larisa yelled in outrage. "Woman, you're on the right path to get yourself murdered!"

I rolled my eyes. "We are at war."

Everyone was quiet and turned serious. "What did we miss?" Gabe said and in full guardian mode.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "My fiancé is overreacting." He walked over to me, putting an arm around my waist.

I turned to him, backing out of his arms and a few steps away from him. "Oh? _You_ declared war, Comrade! This is a full out war."

Dimitri leaned over and shut of the alarm. Which was good, because my ears were starting to hurt.

Tamara sighed in understanding. "This is between you two, not us." Her short cut black hair curved her face, making her looks incredibly cute.

Dimitri turned towards her. "Not any more. You are to choose sides; me or her."

Everyone groaned.

A smirk was on my lips. "There will be fighting matches." I almost sang.

Everyone looked at each other's faces in interest.

I continued. "Challenges against each team and each team member."

"What kind of activities are we talking about?" Larisa piped in, understand that this was for fun and not for actual feuding.

I flashed her a playful look. "Sword fighting, sparring, marcial arts, kick boxing… just about anything."

"I'm in!" She said. She walked in my direction then turned-

To Dimitri's side. My jaw dropped and she shrugged. "Sorry. He's King. And not to mention you woke me up."

I crossed my arms. "You will pay for that."

Her eyes playfully narrowed. "Bring it on, Queen C."

Someone walked to my side- two someone's, and their arms were folded across their chest.

"Oh, with us by her side, she will." Denis said.

"Yup." Zena agreed.

Gabe sighed. "Dimitri, man, you're not going to disown me if I take my sister's side, are you?"

Dimitri shook his head. "Payback is how we will get even in this game."

I arched my eyebrow. Game? Here I thought it was war. Reading my expression, Dimitri quickly rephrased what he said. "I meant war."

I nodded in approval and Dimitri's eyes shinned with amusement and love. I straightened my spine and looked at everyone. "Alright, pick your side." I chuckled, slightly giddy at his gaze. "We will have fun in this." I smiled. I was excited as much as I was determined to win this war. This is a family war.

Someone in the hallway laughed in excitement. "You know, Rose and I will beat all your asses." I turned with the biggest smile on my face to see Gabe.

"Damn right!" I agreed, pumping my fist in the air.

"Rose," Lev said walking towards me with a furtive smile. "You're awesome." He came up to me and gave me a hug, "but I'm going to side with my brother." He turned around without remorse and slapped Dimitri's hand and they bumped chests like they won some kind of victory.

I glared at him as he turned around to face me. He shrugged with that stupid grin on his face. Way to lead me on, Lev.

As if on que, everyone turned to look at Tamara. If she felt the pressure that I know is there, she didn't show it. She straightened her spin and lifted her chin. She started walking towards us from the hallway she and Lev came from. I knew she was going to choose Dimitri's side. I mean, if I were her I would because my lover chose that side.

"well, my boyfriend clearly showed where is loyalties lie." Tamara said in mock bitterness. I suppressed a smile. I knew where she was going with this. She was going to follow him. It was expected of her. She angled towards Lev smiled sweetly at him, then made a sharp turn towards me and gave me a hug.

A victory hug.

"Well, sister, you know where _my_ loyalties lie." She made it clear that she had chosen right and correct, path. I think so too.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and everyone else followed. I opened the door to find, well, half of court standing on my doormat.

"Guardian Hathaway." Gideon extended his hand. Three other guardians stood behind him. Very familiar ones.

I extended mine and shook his. "Hello, Guardian Kingston. You can call me Rose, you know?"

He nodded, face still hard. "I will try." I hid my smirk. "The intruder alarm system went off. We came to make sure everything was okay.

"Hello Tina, Delos, Eddie." Dimitri said.

All of them nodded, except for Eddie. He flashed us a big smile and walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you are okay."

I laughed at my stupidity and everyone looked at me. "It's my fault. It's a false alarm. I pushed it to wake everyone up for a family meeting." I chuckled at the end. Dimitri came up, chuckling, and slid an arm around my waist.

"Roza declared war on me." He shook his head and continued with an amused tone. "She wanted to round up the family and get more people on her side. We are sorry for any inconveniences."

Eddie flashed a brilliant, sly smile. "Did she?"

"She's a Hathaway! That's an absurd question to ask. Of course she did!" Remarked my mother as she came up the stony walkway and stood before the others; Abe followed behind her like a lost puppy. Her red hair has been starting to grow out and it looked cute- on a near forty year old. It is a pixy hair style.

"Hi Mom."I said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Hello Darling." My mother and I have gotten much more closer since everything has went down with the war and my return (permanently) to the States. She had come over for dinner and to work out with us. I think she likes our gym better than the local one in Court. Lord Szelsky, her charge, is doing some kind of business with the Queen, and will be staying here for a year or longer. I am more than thrilled. "So what is this family feud about?"

"It's not a feud, mom." Dimitri said, smiling that rare smile of his, "it's war. She wants to prove to me…" his lips formed a small frown as he started to think, then he looked down at me, "well, what is it you want to prove?"

I turned my head and looked up at him and smiled. "That I am cleaver."

"If you wanted to prove to me that you are cleaver, you wouldn't have mistaken a dummy for me." He said in sarcasm and looked at me pointedly.

I blushed. It was idiotic of me to have mistaken a dummy for my boyfriend- err, fiancé. Zena and Tamara chuckled.

"What do you mean when you say guys are in a war?" Tina asked.

"Well, for one he," I jerked my thumb to Dimitri who was standing behind me and had is arms on my shoulder now, "is sleeping on the couch." My mom, Eddie and Tina chuckled.

"I'm sure that's not what they meant, Roza."

I continued as if he said nothing. "We have broken the family off into teams; Rose's team and Dimitri's team's. Then we will be doing challenges against one another to see who is more guile and conniving." I couldn't help but laugh at the last word. Oh, how I can plot!"

Tina smiled, but it was Eddie who spoke. "Does that mean that you will be doing pranks?"

I looked at Dimitri. "Not so much pranks, more of-"

"But conniving includes pranks." Gideon said, folding his arms over his chest.

I almost lifted my eyebrow at him. "Are you picking sides?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm rooting for Dimitri, but taking no sides." Is he sexist?

I almost scowled. Even though I have more people on my team, doesn't mean I like the idea of people taking _his_ side! Traitors.

"I'm on Rose's team." My mother said.

Abe nodded, making the first move since he walked up here. "Then I will choose my son's side." I think he was doing that just to be fair.

"I'm on Dimitri's team." Eddie said walking into the house. "Gabe, my man!" Eddie and Gabe slapped hands and turned it into a very brief hug.

"It's good to see you." Gabe said in a very, very thick accented voice in English.

Eddie smiled. "You're getting better."

Gabe nodded. "You picked the wrong team, man. She's going to flay you alive."

Eddie laughed. "Naw. I've known Rose since PK, I think I know what exactly I'm up against."

"But winning is another story." I added in Russian.

Everyone that understood Russian laughed, which was just about everyone besides my mom. Gideon and Eddie.

Eddie, knowing me just that well, knew exactly what I said. "Hey, don't underestimate your nemesis, Queen Cobey." Eddie does enjoy making fun of my nickname; he replaces 'Cobra' with 'cobey' cheese, because for some stupid reason, he thinks he can attract a snake with cheese. I mean, really? Cheese? The dumbest think I've ever heard coming from this guy's mouth.

"It's Cobra." I corrected, slightly narrowing my eyes in amusement.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Right." He perusaled me, then smiled that huge smile of his. "I know that look. I'm at the top of the list, right?"

"Damn right." I said.

"What list?" My dad asked in amusement, stepping up and standing beside my mother.

"Rose has a hit list, don't ya know?" Eddie said, trying to imitate a British accent.

Shook my head. "Failure." I said to him.

His guardian mask came on. "It is war, Hathaway."

"It is war, Castile. May the _best_ guardian win."

"Don't worry, I will." Gabe said.

"Just so you know," Dimitri said, stepping in between me and Eddie, which was quiet dramatic of him. Eddie and I were still a far distance from each other- three yards. "I am the head honcho of my team."

Eddie looked up and nodded. "Understood. I know this girl and how that brain of hers operates. I'm a great asset for you."

Dimitri nodded and looked at Gideon.

He shook his head. "I'm out of here. She's my niece; I'm not taking sides."

"You're missing out on the fun." I said.

"Good." Then he turned around.

"I will send you an invitation to our first match if you want." I said to his retreating form.

"Okay." He said, still walking but he didn't sound very interested. Mmm. Maybe he's just not a family kind of guy.

"Alright, so I have Mom, Gabe, Denis, Zena, and Tamara." I said.

"And I have Dad, Lev, Eddie and Larisa."

Tina laughed. "Can I watch?" A car pulled in, but I didn't look to see who it could be.

Denis laughed. "Of course."

"Mia will probably want in too." The way Eddie said it, made it clear that he will make her join Dimitri's team. I wanted to pout. But Mia is actually good at plotting- remember when Lissa and I returned to the academy and her hatred towards us? Yes. My thoughts exactly.

"Then Lissa-"

"What about me?" Lissa said as she came up to us with Christian, hand in hand.

"Hey Lis, you on my team?"

She looked puzzled. "Sure."

"Then I'm definitely on the opposing team." Christian said, his crystal blue eyes shining in amusement.

I pouted and he laughed. "Am I that much of an asset to your team?"

Well, yeah. With his witty comments and scheming thoughts, he's a very good person to have on the team. "Fine, then you will be sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "Who is the opposing team."

"My boyfriend-"

"Fiancé." Dimitri half growled.

My eyes widened in mock 'oh god, what have I said?' then went back to normal. "I was getting to that part."

"Right."

"Sugar lips, it's the same thing."

"Sugar lips?" Lissa said, arching a brow.

I shrugged. Only trying to embarrass him.

"God, I hope she comes up with better names in bed for Dimitri's sake." Someone said in such a low voice, I didn't know who said it. I just rolled my eyes.

"Alright. I am leaving. Good night, Cobra's." Tina said.

"Night." My family said, leaning over and giving me a hug.

Abe took a step and kissed my forehead. "Night Rose." Then he shook Dimitri's hand. "Night Dimitri."

"Good night sir." Every time Dimitri shakes Abe's hand he tends to have that sixteen year old feel to him, but lightly, it's been going away, but still…

Zena and Larisa yawned; I smiled. "Get some sleep."

They nodded. "This is going to be so much fun!" Zena said in Russian.

I couldn't agree more.

I looked at Eddie. "You still inviting Mia?"

He flashed me that smile of his and nodded. "You betcha! She wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

I laughed. "I hope she won't get too carried away."

He shrugged. "She just might send fliers around Court, telling everyone…"

I wanted to groan. That better not happen. This is supposed to be a family game, but a public game.

Reading my face, he held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Okay! I will warn her: this is only between the family.

"Good. Night, Ed."

"Night Rose; night Dimitri." Then Eddie walked away, but right before I shut the door, he hollard.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Don't pull the alarm again."

I chuckled. "No promises."

He shook his head in exasperation, then walked away.

Lissa and Chrisitan were standing by the door still. "Gideon called and told me everything was fine and I could come out here."

I nodded. "Well, you know why."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course." Then she leaned over and gave me a hug. "Get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow. We still have wedding plans."

I sighed. "Right."

Then her and Christian left. I turned to Dimitri who was still smiling. God, I love his smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away from the door, closing it.

"Lets go to bed."

I nodded and leaned over and kissed his lips. My tongue slid over his bottom lip and then placed it between my teeth, gently nibbling and sucking it. My hands went underneath his shirt and slid over his rock hard abs.

He moaned and I knew that was my que. I stopped sucking his lip and pulled my hands out of his shirt and put them back to my side. I gave his lips one last tender kiss. My mouth went to his hear. "Enjoy the couch."

Then I walked away with a victory smile, heading to our bedroom.

Someone laughed. I looked over to see Gabe and Denis. They both gave me two thumbs up.

They knew what I was doing.

I walked into our room and locked the door. Moments later, I heard the twisting of the knob and an annoyed groan.

"Rose-"

"Wasn't lying Comrade." I said, and just for his torture I added "I'm sleeping naked tonight."

That song 'Can't touch this' popped into my head. I almost laughed.

"Rose-"

"You know where the linen closet is at. Go make your bed."

He growled. "You will pay for this."

I shrugged, though he couldn't see it. "I love you. Night."

**So, whose side are you on? Rose or Dimitri? Who do you think is going to win? Do you think Rose is going to give in to Dimitri in the middle of the night and let him sleep with her? **

**Please review and give me thoughts. If you have any ideas, let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't UD in a week. I am horrible at coming up with pranks, so I had extreme writer's block. But here you go. Enjoy.**

I taused and turned all night. I had relied on Dimitri's chest for more than just a pillow: heat. More pacifically, body heat; not to mention his intoxicating scent. I am such a freaking marshmallow! I miss him already.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:15AM moroi time. Grrr. I only got twenty minutes of sleep in the past five hours I've been in bed.

My cold bed.

But I'm determined to keep him on that couch. Besides, he was the one that said he like it. I rolled my eyes and wanted to throw it out the first time I saw it. It had swords and arrows on it. Not what I would have picked. Far from it.

I drew the covers off of me, walked to the door and walked out of the room. _Just a quick peek at him. You know, so I can sleep better._ I told myself silently.

Did I really just think that last part? I rolled my eyes. Calling me a marshmallow is being too modest. I walked down the corridor twenty yards, then made a sharp left turn. I opened the tall wooden doors. To my amazement, it didn't creep open; it was silent. I looked around. There was a fire going in the fireplace. I guess one of the servants took care of him. The couch was moved closer to the fire for him to keep warm and there was a blanket draped over Dimitri. His eyes were closed, but I knew better. Something told me he knew I was here.

I wanted to say something, but decided against it. I wasn't caving in. With that resolve I turned and shut the door. My front was to the door, my hand on the door as if to keep the door from slamming when I shut it. I turned to walk but ended up walking into a hard chest.

"This is war, Rose! Don't flirt with the enemy!" Zena said in Russian with a hushed tone and disapproval in her facial features.

"I'm sorry. You are right. Flirting with the enemy; bad. Hurting the enemy; good." I smirked at that last one. There is no way I'm going to hurt Dimitri…well, aside from that ego of his.

She gave me one hard nod. "Correct. Now, go to bed. I don't want to babysit you to make sure you are being good and doing what you are told."

I almost laughed, but I held it in. "Yes Captain." I moved passed her and her hand moved out, slapping my butt.

"Stay in your chamber."

At that one, I did laugh, and I knew she did too. I walked in the room, locked the door and crawled into bed.

I had slepted better, but at least I had gotten any sleep at all. I got up and went down to the dining hall. I saw that everyone was up and dressed. Me? Nope. I'm still in my purple Grumpy (from Snow White) pajamas. Dimitri, to my utter disappointment, wasn't there and neither were Tamara and Lissa.

Zena, Denis and Gabe were on one side of the rectangle-style table, while Larisa, Lev, Eddie and Mia were on the other side of the table. I see that we have taken to seating arrangements for teams.

"They went out for wedding details." Zena said, reading my thoughts. I nodded as I approached. I sat down between Zena and Gabe.

"When is the first fight going to be scheduled?" Gabe asked in Russian, excitement clearly in his tone. "I want to verse Dimitri."

That brought a smile to my lips. "When do you want to fight?" I asked in English for Mia and Eddie's benefit. "I was thinking that motivation would cause someone to announce there would be a challenge, when and where. But if you just wanted to set up a day and time…"

She shook her head. "No. I like your idea better. When one team gets fed up with us and wants a rematch or something, then we'd definitely call a challenge."

"Yes, I agree." Lev said. "When Tammy and Dimitri comes back, I'll tell them."

Something in my gut told me he was going to do a little bit more than just informing them on the correlation. "What time did they leave?"

Denis looked at me. "Bright and early; I thought they would have been back by now. But you know Princess Vasilisa and Tammy, they want everything to perfection."

I shrugged. With some things they are perfectionists.

"Rose, we really need to work on our pranks." Zena said, stuffing a fork full of pancakes into her mouth.

I smiled. I leaned over the table and grabbed a plate that was in the middle. There are several silver plates in front; one plate has sausage and bacon on it, a second plate has pancakes, a third plate has omletes, and another plate has French toast. I grabbed an omelet, bacon and four pancakes. I peanut buttered up my pancakes and put syrup on top of the bacon and pancakes.

I dug in.

"So, while you are stuffing your face, listen." I looked up and saw everyone watching me with amusement. I rolled my eyes and looked back down. They were most likely wondering why it took me so long to get a plate full of food. After all, I was talking for the first seven minutes of my arrival. Truly, it is a wonder why I haven't digested anything up until this point.

Zena proceeded after I looked back down. "The boys are all going out- yes," she looked pointedly at Gabe and Denis when they groaned, "you are all going to give the groom that bachelor party."

"Hey! I outlawed that!" I yelled in anger.

"No." She shook her head. "You outlawed strippers and pole dancers, not the actual party it's self. Don't worry" she said, raising her voice when I was interrupting, "there is no peeling off clothes involved."

"What about women? Are they involved?"

Zena looked at Gabe. "I haven't the slightest clue, but the best man is supposed to be arranging this."

I looked at Gabe. "Are you the best man?" I asked curiously. Last time Dimitri and I talked about a best man, he said that he knew someone from long ago and hasn't seen him for a while. Is Gabe that man? Or did he decide to pick Gabe because he fit the bill?

"No." Gabe said with a smile.

"Do you know the best man?"

Gabe hesitated, looking at Zena and Larisa, then back at me. "да" (means yes; sounds like: dah).

"Is he family to you?"

"да" No hesitation this time.

That's cool. I get to meet a member of Gabe's family. And to think, Dimitri knew Gabe's…? "Is he your brother?"

"Yes. He is Dimitri's age. I just found out myself."

That shocked me. "Really? When? Who told you?"

"Dimitri told me who his best man was before he left with the girls."

Oh. "He never mentioned anything to me about him." Gabe shrugged. "He probably wants to introduce you himself than without him by you two."

I wasn't so sure, but I let that slide. "What are we doing today?" I asked them.

"When Tamara gets back, she is taking us to get fitted for our bridesmaid dresses. She also wants to talk to you about the courses at the reception, along with seating arrangements."

I nodded. After I was done eating I got up and said I would see them all later. I wanted to get a workout today. To be a good guardian, you have to always be at your best. This means no slacking off. After lifting weights, I decided to go do some cardio. I went into the gym and did my usual twelve laps, then decided to do a prank on Dimitri and Larisa- the little traitor.

I went to the stables and into the barn. The barn had just about everything- including fishing supplies. I got two buckets, two ropes and some gummy worms that you fish with. I had thought about doing real worms, but I won't be that mean. Not yet.

I went to Larisa's room first and tied the string to the doorknob, to the bucket and made a lever out of a wired hanger so that when she opens the door, the water in the bucket will fall on her. Next was my room- for Dimitri. I smirked. Once I was done, I took a shower then went to look for the others.

Dimitri ended up finding me in hallway by the library- the library has _everything_. To philosophy to 'how to improve your sex life' to western novels (Dimitri was the one to find them, of course).

"Where have you been?" I asked curiously. I had on a yellow sundress and showed some cleavage, but wasn't anything too noticeable. Dimitri came up to me and kissed me in greeting.

"It would have been better if you were there." He slid his hands up and down my back. It felt good and I leaned my head against his chest with a sigh. I am marrying the perfect man. Don't you agree?

"What kind of wedding details did Tammy and Lissa make you do this time?"

He sighed and I leaned back to get a better look at him. "It turns out that we have to leave a week early to find the right church."

"I've been doing some thinking about that." Actually, I've been doing a lot of thinking about churches.

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not really all that religious, you know? And neither are you. I mean, we both believe in God and everything, but why do we have to get married in a church? Why not in a field, or on a pavilion- a big pavilion. There are so many in Russia."

Dimitri smiled. "Roza, I think we need to sit down and talk about this now."

I scratched my forehead. "I know, I know. It's just I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I just don't think churches are for us. I mean, unless if you want to. I know how peaceful they are to you, but-"

"No, you are right. But if churches are out, then we really need to start looking for good gazebo." Dimitri took my hand and lead me to the library. "Lissa also wants to know what the main course will be."

"I was thinking prime rib with mash potatoes and corn and the cob. It will be really expensive, but we are not inviting a lot of people- are we?"

Dimitri shrugged. "Just our friends and family; no one really close."

I kept my eyes straight ahead. "Gabe told me you decided on your best man. Why didn't you tell me?"

I felt Dimitri shrug. "I haven't seen him in a while, so I was sure if he was willing to do it."

"Is he?"

Dimitri looked down at me and smiled that rare smile of his. "Yes. He was thrilled I had asked him."

I laughed. "I can't wait to meet him."

He just smiled, but something was off, like he was nervous or left something unspoken. I didn't call him out on it. We had a lot to talk about and decide with the wedding.

"Since we are leaving a week early, that means that we-"

"Have less time to doddle around." I stopped in my tracks, pulling Dimitri to a stop as well. "You should go get changed so we can go ride the horses." I said. Dimitri loved to ride. I also needed a reason to make him go into the bedroom.

He nodded slowly. "We still need to discuss the wedding though."

I nodded. "We will. On our ride."

Dimitri then turned around and walked down another corridor. He turned and went up a staircase, with the half circles lighting the way. I stayed back, wanting to get a good look. As I creep up the stiars, a hand went and covered my mouth, pulling my body to the wall.

Denis. He had a twinkle in his eye. He put a finger to his lips as he showed me the camera. So, he knew what I did.

I smirked as he dropped his hand from my lips. Then nodded, still smirking. Game on. Together, we creped up the hallway on our tiptoes, making sure we made no noise. We turned the corner in time to see Dimitri open the door. We booked it down the hallway in time to see the water splash on him.

"Did you get it?" I asked Denis

"Yes, ma'am!"

Dimitri then turned around, a grim look on his face. Then he sighed. "Are we still going out?"

I looked at Denis and he shook his head. "Wedding. I'm sorry, but I promised Tammy."

I sighed. "No, Comrade, but if it helps, I really do want to."

He nodded sadly. "Oh, Roza. If only you knew who you were dealing with."

"Dimitri," I walked up to him and careesed his cheek. "As I said before, it is I you have no idea who you are dealing with."

He shook his head and sighed. "I really didn't want to do this."

I looked to Denis, raising my eyebrows. He looked confused.

"I need to change." He stepped back and shut the door.

"I will see you down in the library, sweetheart." I said loud enough so he could hear.

"Alright." I heard him say through the door. The doors weren't 100% sound proof, but if I were human, I wouldn't have heard him.

I turned to Denis. "Keep your eye out. He's going to get you too, not just me."

He salooted to me. "Yes, Queen Cobra."

"You mean Queen Cobey." I heard Eddie say from behind me. I turned my head to see him leaning against the wall all the way on the other side of the hall; there were two ways to get to my room- he took the longer rout through the dining room. If he didn't want to be guardian, he certainly had it in him to be super model. He flash me a sneaky smile, which usually means that he had thought of a plan.

"What's going on in that mayhem brain of yours?" I asked him.

"I would reprimand you, but he," he waved his hand towards the door, "already has."

"Does that mean that you have yet to implement your plan?" Gabe said, coming from behind him. Eddie didn't even flinch and I couldn't stop the smile coming from my lips.

"Careful Freddie Eddie, I think someone is keeping an eye on you."

He rolled his eyes. "You better be keeping an eye on me. My girlfriend too."

I heard footsteps coming from behind me. "Freddie Eddie? You always come up with weird nicknames? First sugar lips and now Freddie Eddie? What is next? Sweet pea? Honeysuckle?" Remarked Larisa as she came up the steps from behind me.

My lips twitched, but I managed to keep my composure. "At least I'm not a hound in the morning. 'Give me FOOOOD.'" I said, impersonating her with a hound dog, with the last word."

Denis chuckled, but contained himself quickly. "Actually Rose, it's more like 'Bitches! Out of my way! Beauty was waken up! I need my freaking caffeine. Out of my way before I scratch your eyes!" He said, making claws with his hands and hissing at the end, telling us he is impersonating a cat as well what she is like in the morning. I have to admit, he was dead on too.

I stifled a chuckle as Larisa gave Denis her famous death glare. I didn't move towards Denis, but I knew exactly what Larisa's next move will be. As quiet as breath I said to Denis: "turn the camera on. Hit record." After that, I heard my bedroom door open. Perfect timing.

Ever so slightly, I saw him nod once. Larsia's hands balled into fists. She put her chin and nose in the air and walked the twenty feet to her bedroom door. She swung the door open and marked into her room, but she only made on step inside before the bucket of water drenched her.

The next thing I heard was a growl and her screaming my name. "ROSE!"

I smiled. "Denis, I think its time we, uh, run." I kept my eyes on Larisa as her face went from pink to red. "Definitely run."

He nodded and together we ran. I was sure everyone heard Larisa's battle scream as she came and chased us.

"Rose, which door?" Denis said. Gabe was right behind me.

"Uh- back door." I quickly decided. I had no idea what Larisa was going to do to us, but I had no plans on it being anytime today- or night. "Then run to my Hummer. I parked it out there. I drive." I said, knowing Gabe would ask if he could. He has driven it every day this week. It's time I put some miles on this baby!

Out of nowhere, Larisa jumped us as we entered the drawing room (also known as a sitting room or living room. We have two) Unfortunately, I was the one to deal with her. "Go!" I told the others as I threw her off me. "Gabe," damn it, "you drive." I inclined my head towards the front as I lined myself up in a defensive position, making him get the idea to meet me in the front of the house. He nodded and they were off.

I kept my eyes on Larisa. I knew her fighting technique and what she was capable of. I can't afford to get distracted. In the corner of my eye, I saw everyone circling us, cheering on both me and Larisa (whichever team they were on). Dimitri was smiling, and I could tell he was shouting commands to Larisa.

"Use her weak side against her." Tamara said to her just Larisa came charging at me, knocking me against the wall. I hit the wall hard, and my vision blurred for a second, but I quickly got up, shaking it off. I wrestled Larisa to the floor and pinned her to the ground. I had nothing to tie her with, and she manage to wiggle out of my hold. She hit me in the head, and I went down on my back. I kicked her as she tried to get on me. I used my leg and abs to flipped up to fighting stance; she did the same time I did and we went after each other at the same time. I kicked, she blocked. She punched, I blocked. We were well matched.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

I didn't loose concentration, and netiher did she.

"They are fighting, Dad." I heard Dimitri say.

"Ah, is my darling daughter winning?"

"Mmm. Hard to tell."

"Well, that simply will not do. Rose, use that hard backbone of yours!"

I wanted to roll my eyes. Larisa didn't understand much English, so she did focused more on the fight.

Then a honk sounded. I was running out of time and I had to do something.

The kitchen was the next room over. Using my tornado kick, I kicked her in the head hard enough to just stun her. Then I bulted to the kitchen. My hands pushed the swining doors open and all the servents looked at me like I had lost my mind. I searched for a tool to use- not a weapon, because that's stupid.

On the counter, I found flower. I smiled. I took the knife next to it and slashed it open. And just like in the movies Larisa came charging in, with everyone behind her. I swung the flower at her, making a cloud of white. The flower covered her from head to toe, and because she was still wet made it that much more funny.

"See you Pillsbury girl." I was thinking of the Pillsbury Dough Boy, because she looks just like him- only female.

Even through the white mask she had on, I could tell her skin was turning a dark, crinsom red. I bolted out of the kitchen back door outside, and ran as fast as I could to the front of the house where Denis and Gabe were waiting. Denis flung the passenger door open for me.

"Hurry Rose! She's right on you."

I was going as fast as I could. I practically flew in the Hummer and Gabe took off as soon as I was in, not waiting for me to shut the door.

"That was close, Rose." Denis said with excitement, then he started laughing. I wish I could have gotten that on Camera."

I shook my head. "We are going to have to wait until Larisa calms down."

"I can't believe you picked on Larisa." Gabe said with amusement. "Do you have a certain death wish?"

"Hey- she picked his side. I'm aloud to pick on anyone who's on the apposing team." I defended myself in a pragmatism tone.

"You really are asking for it." Gabe said with a sigh. "I love this family."

I turned my head and smiled at him. "And we a love you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he laughed. "Is my sister going all gooey on me?"

"I am getting married."

"He's planning something with Eddie, you know?"

"Obviously. I think he made it quite clear in the corridor."

"Lissa, I think, are switching sides." Denis said from the back seat. I scooted farther up in my seat and twisted so that I could see both of them while Gabe was driving.

"Then Christian is going to be switching to our side. He doesn't want to be on the same side of his girlfriend. He wants to cause a riot too- but not with her around." Gabe assessed.

"How do you guys figure that?" I asked Denis. Gabe kept his eyes on the road.

"Haven't you noticed? Couples always want to be on the opposing team. It makes the relationship that much more fun. Look at you and Dimitri, for example."

"Oh- hey, where are we going?" I turned to Gabe.

"Oh, I was thinking we could hang with a friend of mine."

Okay. I'm up for anything. He ended up going into Court and parked in the moroi dorm parking lot.

"So this friend of yours is a moroi?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes." He said, looking at a window. "She's there."

We got out and walked inside. "It's been a while since I've been in these." A little over a year, actually. They haven't changed, which is a shame. They could use a different color paint then just a dull orange and some lights and furniture in the hallways. A hotel has better hospitality than the dhampire doors and a little bit better than the moroi dorms. Though, at least moroi get a chandelier and a cozy looking loby- dhmapires don't.

"This way." Gabe lead us up the stair case. We walked up four flights of stairs when Gabe turned to a to the fourth floor's door. He opened it and went in.

"Well, can you tell us a little bit about her, Mr. Quiet?" I asked in Russian.

"Oh, sorry. Yes. Her name is Maria. She's my age," Gabe is twenty, "and she specializes in wind."

A wind user. Mmm. Interesting. I wonder if she's interested in practicing defensive magic. Gabe came to a stop at room number 438 and knocked.

A beautiful woman, with gray eyes and dark brown hair- lighter than mine- opened the door. As all moroi, she is tall and thin, but she had a welcoming smile that makes you want to smile in return.

"Hello Maria." Gabe said in English with a heavy Russian accent.

"Gabril!" She sang and came out to hug him. She kissed his lips just as she ended the embrace.

Whao. Gabe has a girlfriend? I thought he said friend. I looked towards Denis and he looked just as shocked. I looked at Gabe again and his lips were still sucking Maria's.

**Is Rose going to get really over protective? Or is she just going to be curious like she was in the hallway to Maria's room? **

**I had named Maria after a fan of mine (you know who you are). And I think the name is soooo beautiful! So keep smiling, Maria.**

**I apologize for taking so long. As I have mentioned before, I'm absolutely horrible at thinking of pranks, but I do have a couple that I have found on the internet and my best friend has told me some. So thank her, not me. I also thought of a couple- I don't know how funny they will be, but it will be the one Dimitri will pull on Rose, next chapter. GET READY! And I promise I will update faster! YOU JUST HAVE TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

They ended their lip lock and Maria seemed to notice Denis and I for the first time. A blush grew on her cheeks and she chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry." She said to us with a soft Australian accent.

She took a step towards us and extended her hand. "I'm Maria."

I shook her hand first. "Rose Hathaway." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and then shook Denis's hand. "Denis Ialovskii."

Her smile could light up a dark room. Her teeth were literally as white as snow, along with her fangs, though she hid those well like all moroi. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up on tomorrow?"

He gave her a devious smile. "I couldn't wait until then. We," he gestured to us, "also had to run out of the house."

Maria lifted her left eyebrow up. "Oh? What happened?"

I laughed. "I pulled a prank on Larisa. The brightest idea in the book."

She smiled fondly at us. "What? She can't take a joke?"

"Apparently not." Gabe said with his think Russian accent. "Larisa has some…anger management issues to work on." I nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Dr. Phil." Maria said.

I chuckled. It was nice to know she has a sense of humor. I can tell we will get along great.

"Come on in." She said, moving out of the doorway. "Make yourself at home." We walked in and the room wasn't large, but it wasn't too small. The room was square and there are no bedrooms- it is it's own bedroom. There was a couch on the left side of the wall, and another on the right side of the wall. In the back of the room, towards a window- which is rare in moroi buildings- is a queen size bed with an expensive plush comforter, a body billow and three large pillows. The floor was wooden- no surprise. There was a small stainless steel kitchen as we walked in, with a mini bar and three black stools. It was a comfy place.

Her place smelled like Jasmine and was dimly lit. I also smelled an apple pie baking in her oven.

I looked over at her. "Do you enjoy baking?"

"It's my profession. I love it."

I gave her an approving smile. "You're my new friend."

Gabe laughed, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. "That's Rose for you. Her appetite is as limited as the sky."

"Is that a fat joke?" I smirked at him.

Maria laughed. "I've been told I make the best Lee Clair cake in history."

"Mmm." I said to her, narrowing my eyes playfully with a smile, "I would have to judge that."

She smiled. "In the refrigerator-" I started moving as soon as I hear 'refrigerator.'- "third shelf from the top." I opened the fridge and looked on the third shelf. "It's in tinfoil." There was a Tupperware of lasagna (is that why Gabe demanded lasagna the other day?), a couple Honeycrisp Apples, Activia yogurt and the tinfoil with a glass bowl. I smiled as I took it out.

I turned to her. "Just a bite." I assured her, but more myself.

Denis raised his eyebrow. "Be careful whenever you hear those words come out of her mouth. Usually that means 'all that I can fit into my mouth' bite."

Maria laughed as I was on a scavenger hunt for a fork. She noticed and said "silverwear is in-" to late, already found it. It was in the drawer next to the sink. I unwrapped the tinfoil and looked at the delicious Lee Clair cake. It had a chocolate icing topping. And I could see the three layers of soft Graham cracker. Then finally- the French vanilla pudding mixed in with whip cream middle that was in between the Graham cracker layers.

I sat down on the stool and set the plate down on the counter. Denis sat down next to me with an amused smile. Gabe and Maria moved in the kitchen and leaned against the counter; Gabe put his arm around Maria's waist. I took a medium-too big for Denis's small mouth- and put it in my mouth. Tasting it.

GOOD GOD! My eyes widen in shock.

It was like an orgasm in your mouth! I almost moaned.

Hell, this _is_ the best in history!

My eyes popped and I looked in Maria with a goofy smile.

I was in love!

With a pudding cake!

I-regretfully- swallowed it and she looked amused. "So?" Gabe asked in a cocky 'my girlfriend is the bomb and you know it' kind of cocky way. My eyes flicked over to him and he had a smug smile on his face.

I quickly put on my Guardian mask and shrugged– humoring her. "I'd say it's edible."

"Bullshit!" Maria said with a huge smile. "Admit it. It's the best damn thing that you ever crammed into your mouth."

I liked this girl. She can definitely be Gabril's equal. And judging from the look that Gabe is giving her- one that says that he'd follow her anywhere-he clearly agrees.

I-painfully so- pushed the Lee Clair cake away to make room for my elbow that I placed both my elbows on the table. I probed up my forearms and place my chin on my hands that were making a fist.

"You know," I started, "you can know more about a person from their cooking skills than anything else."

Gabe groaned. "Rose! You are here as a gust, not a customer."

My lips twitched.

Maria looked amused at Gabe. "No, Honeybee," I almost gagged, "let her speak."

I looked at Gabe. "I wasn't asking for more food. I was simply stating a fact. People who burn food all the time are known to be a workaholic and not a very reliable person. Now, someone who never burns food– "

"Oh great, here we go."Denis interrupted with a smirk.

I continued after slapping him on his bicep. "Someone who never burns food is a protectionist and cares very deeply about what he or she does."

"What does my Lee Clair cake tell you?"

I gave her a genius smile. "That was just desert. I need the main course."

Gabe groaned. "See? I told you this was a plot to get more food!"

Everyone laughed.

"It was delicious." I said to her in a serious yet gentle voice. "I agree with the statement 'best in history.'" I turned to Gabe. "When are you going to introduce her to the rest of our family?"

He gave me a shy smile. "You really think they'd like her?"

I put my hands up in a truce gesture. "Hey– I like her. Chances are they'll like her too."

"You think this will be okay with everyone?" Maria asked, holding their hands up. What she was actually saying was 'is it acceptable that we are dating?'

"Maria, Gabe, this is your life. You only live once, and you better live to the fullest. This is the part of your life, your family shouldn't interfere with it. We should be supportive. I support you both."

They both smiled at me.

"I guess I will cook that main course you want to try so badly." Maria said with a small chuckle. It was a thank you in disguise.

"When?" Gabe asked suspiciously.

"Whenever you are ready to introduce me to them." Maria said. Nope it was a plot. I really like her now. There was a small amount of hope in her voice that caught me off guard. She really wanted to be in his life. And a small part of me was anxious to get to know her. If her food is as awesome as her personality is, I know that all the Cobras will quickly love her too.

"How about on Friday?" Gabe suggested. "I'll make sure everyone is home for dinner."

I nodded. "I'll help you." I turned to Denis. "What do you think?"

He nodded. "I agree with Rose." As quick as lightning, his hand flashed out to the Lee Clair cake. He took the fork and got a chuck and put it into his mouth. Unlike me, he did hold in his moan. Denis may not be as passionate about food as I am, but he had a certain love affair with it just like me, though mine is much bigger.

Maria and I laughed. Gabe rolled his eyes while Denis swallowed his food.

"You have to make that for us sometime." Denis demanded in a matter of fact tone.

Gabe sighed. "Guys, you just met her. Let her breathe first."

"I apologize." I said. Then a thought quickly slammed into my brain. "Gabe, did you explain to her what is going on at home?" I asked.

He shook his head. I tsked at him. "You expect to bring a woman to our home in its current environment?" She's going run out of our house!

"Well, tell her!" I half yelled.

"I was actually thinking maybe we can…pause the tournament on Friday." Except the way he said it was more of a demand.

"My fiancé isn't going to like that." I said- but in all honesty, D wouldn't care. He'd be the gentleman he always is when strangers are around.

"That…" I paused for a second, "we can do."

Denis turned towards me, face expressionless. "When do you want to go home, Rose?"

I half frowned. "Wait about an hour. Let Larisa's volcano stop erupting first. It already erupted, just let the lava harden first."

Gabe nodded. "Lava's hot over there, that's for sure."

I smiled, liking how he was going with my metaphor.

"So…how long-" I started to ask how long have they been seeing each other, but Gabe interrupted.

"Hold off on those questions until dinner." Gabe said.

I sighed and nodded. I'll get my answers later. More popped into my head, some not what he was thinking.

"You have family around here?" I asked Maria.

She shook her head. "I moved here, because I got a job."

"You have siblings?"

She shook her head. "I'm an only child, but I grew up with my cousins."

"Oh, that's nice." I wanted to ask why, but that might be getting too personal. I shut up after those questions, mainly because Gabe was giving me 'the look.'

I retrieved my phone from my pocket. I wanted to know how long exactly she will be hot, so I decided to text Dimitri.

To Dimitri:

_D, is the volcano cold now?_

A few minutes later, I got my answer.

From Dimitri:

_Haha. Very funny Rose; She's still hot, but she took a shower and now she's more calm. I'd stay away from a few more minutes._

I looked at Gabe. "We can start heading back when you are ready." The drive had taken a while, mostly since we drove from the deserted side of court that was more than twenty miles away from where we are now.

He nodded and kissed Maria on the lips. "I shall see you on Friday."

She smiled. "Alright. Drive safe."

A thought slammed into my mind. They didn't have sex in my car, did they? Suddenly, I felt like walking home and de-sanitizing my car from the inside out. But usually moroi and dhampires can smell that stuff- luckily; as I got in my Hummer to drive- I didn't smell anything of the sort.

And yes, I finally got to drive!

I drove slower than what I normally did– which was doing the speed limit. Gabe groaned, saying that I was an idiot to be taking such precautions when he could protect me. I smiled at that last part, but I can protect myself.

With a sigh, I sped up from 55mph to 65 mph. "Happy now?" I said in Russian, turning my head to the back to see him.

He gave me a nod and I rolled my eyes and faced the road.

I kept my eyes peeled as I entered the Castle grounds. I wasn't exactly sure what Dimitri was capable of with pranks, but I knew damn well what Larisa is capable of. So far, nothing was coming towards us, and when I parked I felt no eyes on me. That didn't mean I let my guard down, but I did a little bit. Dimitri opened the front door to greet us. He stepped out of the door and folded his arms across his chest.

"Welcome home." There was something in his posture… My guard slammed back up.

"You're up to something." Denis said. "I know that face."

Dimitri's guardian face slowly slid on his face. "Dinner is getting cold."

They better not have messed with my food!

"What is for dinner?" I asked as I shut the Hummer's door.

"Cabbage Pirozhki." He came up to me and grabbed my hand.

I nodded, not all that thrilled. Cabbage Pirozhki isn't my favorite. It's also called Piroghi. It's like a hot pocket in a way, but it has boiled eggs and soft cabbage in the crust instead of delicious meats and sauce. To me, it's more of a tease than anything, but Dimitri likes it. So I shut my yap.

We walked up to the door and I came to a halt. I opened the door, but stayed back, just in case they felt it was right to payback a favor. Nothing happened. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I looked at Dimitri and he was having a hard time keeping the amused smile off his face. Being the wonderful girlfriend I am, I lightly slapped his hard chest. He wasn't fazed by it in the slightest.

Together, Denis, Gabe, Dimitri and I all walked to the dining hall.

"Let this be known," I said as we approached the long table. All the Cobra's, Eddie, Mia (the traitor's on Dimitri's side), Lissa and Christian were already seated, waiting for us to arrive. Larisa had a smug smile on her face. Yeah, something is going to happen. "If anyone had messed with my food, I will challenge them to spar with me."

Like flipping a switch, everyone smiled. That's an omen. "Gabe also has something to tell you."

He sighed as we sat down. "We are having a guest on Friday."

"Oooh." All the girls went.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "A woman is it?"

Gabe gave a hard nod. "You will meet her Friday. She's making dinner for us all, so be home."

"Speaking of dinner," I said, looking at the pastries, "let's eat." I didn't say that just for my benefit. Gabe wouldn't want to talk about her until she's around. It's just a Gabe thing, not a 'guy' thing.

"Here," Larisa said, throwing a Piroghi at me. She was on the other side of me and three seats down. She's on the other side because she's on Dimitri's side. As the pastry was in the air, it caught fire, burned to a crisp and when I caught it, it broke making all of its hot contents fall all over me. I stood up and whipped it off of me as if it were flames needing to be put out.

Larisa and Christian-explains the fire- were laughing. I sighed and sat back down. My clothes weren't too dirty. I can change after dinner.

"Haha." I said. If that was payback, Dimitri needs new team members with good pranks in their mind. He really doesn't know who he's up against.

"Roza, go change." Dimitri said, looking down at my clothes. He was holding in a chuckle.

I shook my head. "After I eat." I knew I was humoring him the longer I stayed there.

He sighed, but let it go. We ate and it was as tasteless as I remembered. I only ate one, waiting until later to eat leftover food from yesterday.

"So, what did you do when you retreated?" Lev asked, giving me a smirk.

Denis rolled his eyes. "Plotting." He said simply. I caught myself before I snorted.

I got up. "Excuse me." I was going to change. I left, but I could feel almost everyone's eyes on my retreating figure.

I went into my room and found it as I had left it; clean. I turned towards my closet, but saw that someone was kind enough to lay out clothes for me on my bed, though they did a bad job and showing that they did; the blanket was half covering them. I put on a red tank top that has a black skull covering the front, an American Eagle zip up hoodie- one of my favorites, and then finally a lacy skirt…? Since when did I ever owned anything lacy? It matched my ted tank top nicely, so I put it on and unzipped the hoodie to show it off.

I opened the door and left to go back to the others for desert, however, I didn't make it one step outside until the Russian mafia jumped out at me and sprayed me with silly string! Red, blue and yellow silly string from the can.

"Ah!" I laughed. "STOP!" I chuckled again. Eddie was giving his evil, "muahaha" laugh. I started to sprint away, but strong large hands grabbed my waist and pinned me to the wall.

"Get her" Dimitri said.

I looked up into his eyes and glared at him. His eyes shinned with humor. "Dimitri, you are so dead!" I half yelled, half laughed.

"Get her hair! She hates that." Eddie said.

"My pleasure," Christian said in an evil-like manner.

"I got the inside of her shirt!"Mia said evilly.

"I got her armpits and back!" Eddie grunted trying to hide is excitement.

"I got her legs." Lev said.

"I stand corrected, you're all dead!" I yelled.

Just then, I heard running footsteps in pursuit, the next thing I knew, I heard Mia's scream. Well, it was more like an "eek!" Then Dimitri disappeared from my vision and his hands were no longer holding my wrists to the wall.

"Take this!" Tammy said, throwing me a Super Soaker water gun, while she was trying to pin Dimitri down. Dimitri, much heavier and stronger than Tamara, was able to throw her off of him. He went after her, but I had her back. My gun was touched his butt crack before he was able to touch her.

He paused as if to add to the drama, but didn't look back when he felt the tip of the water gun.

"Move and I pull the trigger." I said to Dimitri. My eyes flicked to Tamara who had a big smile on her face. "Tamara is going to get away from you. You move, water goes…well, I'm sure you can use your imagination."

Lissa, who was behind me, laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, Denis soaked Christian with his super soaker, while Gabe soaked Eddie in the balls. I almost lost it when I saw what Gabe did, but I maintained composure and kept with the task at hand. Where did Lev go?

Tammy crawled away from him, so now Tamara was now in front of Dimitri and I was behind, with a gun (water gun) pointed to his butt. Tammy got up now and her hand went to her belt. She pulled out another gun; a smaller version of the one she just gave me.

"You wouldn't shoot me, Rose." Dimitri said.

The left side of my lip twitched. I looked at Tamara and her gun was pointed to his head. I nodded and together we pulled the trigger. Dimitri tried to dodge the water, but he wasn't fast enough. We both knew what his next move would be, so our guns followed him. He rolled and flipped to his feet.

Denis, always watching, blasted him in the back of the head as Dimitri lunged at me. I smoothly dodged Dimitri, just as the water blasted him. Dimitri fell to the ground.

"Dead." He said, making me laugh.

"Comrade, I think you would have been dead as soon as I shot you up the a-"

"-or when I shot you in the head," Tammy said, interrupting me and giving 'the look' that her and Gabe give me when I swear.

"Ladies, I admitted defeat! Just take it."

I looked at Tammy and as one we said "мы победили! (means WE WON!; sounds like: mo-beta-G-lay)"

"Comrade surrendered!" I said in English. Eddie, Christian and Mia didn't move. Lev came from behind the corner. Tammy pointed her gun at him as he walked, hands up in, towards the others. "Good. Now, you four," I gestured to them with my gun. Mia stiffened. Her hair was wet and her t-shirt was soaked. Eddie's pants, mainly by his pelvis and downwards, was soaked. It almost looked like he peed himself. A smile broke across my face as I looked at him. He glared at me. Lev, poor Lev, was soaked from head to toe, thanks to Denis. Denis gave him no mercy. He looked like he got blasted in the face a couple times too; "set your cans down and kick them away from you." I said it seriously as I would have in a real gun to gun situation. They did as they were told and kicked them.

Eddie kicked his a little bit more forceful. The can went up in the air towards me. I caught it in my hand and without missing a beat, sprayed him where his wet spot was. "Gotcha." I said with a smile.

Tamara broke out and laughed.

"Kiz-" My father said, rounding the corner. My mother was right behind him; her red hair had grown and is almost shoulder length. The tips of her hair had curled a little bit. "Oh my." He said with a smug smile on his face. "That's my girl." I was still in the position in which I was spraying Eddie with the can of silly string near his pelvis.

I laughed and took a few steps backwards. Dimitri got up and stood behind me. "Actually, Tamara and the rest of my team saved my butt. The Russian mafia had jumped me and sprayed me with silly string," I gestured to my body, "and they were a little late, but saved me from an hour worth shower."

Dimitri's lips were at my ear. "I'll help with that shower."

"You're my slave now. You have no choice." I shot back at him, but only so he would hear.

"Ah, so I'm back to being the fiancé, not the boyfriend." He said a little bit louder.

I rolled my eyes. He was upset that I let boyfriend slip out of my mouth instead of fiancé. I don't really see the problem with that. We are not married yet, so technically, fiancé is a fancy name of saying 'still girlfriend, but almost wife.' So really, he overreacted.

I'll just make up for that in bed tonight.

Butterflies entered my stomach as that thought passed through my mind.

My mother actually laughed when I finished. "I'm disappointed we missed the fight."

I shrugged. "Stay a night and you won't miss a thing." It's a damn good thing our rooms were sound proof; stone walls have that effect. No sound escapes the room.

My dad looked at my mom, and she had the same look on her face as he did; agreement. "Okay." My mother said. "We will stay the night."

"I will show you the guest bedroom." Gabe said, in that thick accented voice.

"Thank you, my boy." Abe said.

And that's when the itching began. First my arms, then my chest and then thighs. I looked at my clothes to see if it was because they were wet, but saw that they were dry. Dimitri and everyone were watching me as I scratched myself repeatedly. I went to take off my hoodie when Dimitri immediately pulled the hood up and rubbed the fabric on my head.

"Dimitri!" I yelled, chuckling. He chuckled too as his hands ventured down my arms and back. I pushed against him, but he pushed right back. "Uh! Gabe!" I yelled for help.

He snapped out of whatever he was thinking- or laughing at- and helped me. Dimitri didn't even put up a fight as Gabe restrained him. I narrowed my eyes at Dimitri, but the itching increased. I finally took off my hoodie.

"Oh. My. God." Lissa said, barely containing her laughter.

Questioningly, I looked at myself. My arms were covered in something sticky and white feathered. "Uh!" I immediately knew who did this. "Dimitri!"

He didn't deny it. "Gotcha, Rose." I glared.

"Hey, she's turning into a bird." Christian smirked.

My glare went to Christian. He wasn't fazed by it in the slightest.

"Three pranks in one day. I'd say you lost today's match." Eddie commented, coming beside Dimitri.

"You know what." I said, glaring at Eddie. "You two," my eyes went to Dimitri, "are at the top of my hit list. Watch out."

"Rose." My mother said in that commander voice of hers. "You never let the enemy know whose next."

I looked at my mom, glare disappearing. "Oh, I know. They just better watch themselves. Sleep with one eye open." I mostly looked at Dimitri when I said that. Maybe I won't make up for my slip up- I am going to make him pay for this. I looked back down at my body. "What exactly is on me?"

"Feathers and honey."Dimitri said in a pragmatism tone.

I glared again at Dimitri.

"Come Rose, we have planning to do." Zena said, coming behind up the stairs. I almost laughed at what I saw. Looks like I wasn't the only one that got jumped by the Russian mafia. Zena was covered from head to toe in something white. She must have went to bed early and unfortunately didn't look at her sheets. Mmm, that gave a heads up.

"What is on you?" I asked in horror.

"Whip cream." She said. She stuck her head up high. That meant she was out for blood now.

My eyes flashed to Dimitri. "Yes, we do." I looked back at her. "Let's get washed up and go eat desert."

She nodded. "We will talk and eat. Library?"

I nodded. "Slave," I shouted at Dimitri. He crossed his arms over his chest. I walked up to him and reached up to his ear and pulled him down a little bit. I started walking.

"Ow. Rose!" Dimitri protested. Zena laughed, along with everyone including my parents.

I looked at them. "Excuse me. He has some explaining and a lot of work to do."

My mom was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Very well; we will be back. We are going to go get some clothes."

I nodded. Zena walked off to go take her shower.

"Okay. Come Slave." And I started pulling him back to our room. I shut the door. Time for a major bitch session. I am so glad I'm his fiancé. This is going to be fun.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I am sorry I'm not updating as much. I haven't really had much time. Happy 4****th**** of July to my fellow Americans! May you all have a safe and fun Independence Day (I'm going to watch that movie too! Will Smith is so hot!) **

**I wrote another ONE SHOT, but I'm going to continue it to two chapters. NO MORE than that though. So make sure you take a look at that one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts. Any ideas with pranks will be MOST APRICATED! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry that I had neglected my story! I've been going through a phase over fanfiction. I've been reading so many good stories that I couldn't stop reading (so you know it's got to be good). But I'll be good now.**

**LittleSunshineAngel****- I had followed your wishes and decided not to mess with Dimitri's hair. **

**Jshagan****- it was great to hear from you! I'm glad everything is good with you guys. ;) And that you two got a good laugh! Good luck on the pranks with your family. Lol. I had fun writing the last chapter. **

**This chapter has a LEMON scene in it! I believe lemon is LONG overdue, don't you think? Well, here you go! Enjoy it. I had been laughing through this chapter as well. Lol. It went through my head like a movie, so I hope it goes through your head like that too. **

**I also want to thank everyone who gave me ideas: LittleSunshineAngel and Jshagan. **

Chapter 5

I let go of his ear and as he straightened up, I put my serious face on. "Dimitri Belikov." I started, my voice sounding serious. He folded his arms across his chest. I looked him in the eyes. "You are to help me wash up." I looked his body over and a thought hit. I had to hide my amusement at my next plot. "Take your shoes off." I demanded.

He obliged. While he took off his shoes, I texted Zena to get to my room immediately.

I pointed to the bed. "Sit." I demanded. He sat down with his calculating look in his eyes. I detected a little excitement. Oh, I am sure he's going to be excited at what I had in mind.

I rummage through my feminine things. I looked behind me and Dimitri was just watching me, trying to figure out what it is I was up to. I decided on the color; yellow and black.

Then there was a knock at the door. I set the stuff behind the bin so Dimitri couldn't see what they were when I went to answer the door.

"You said it was urgent." She said, stealing a glance at Dimitri. I think he was at the top of her list with the way she was sticking her chin up. Zena washed the whip cream off her face, arms and legs. The only two things that gave her away that she had been pranked was the scowl on her face and the white stuff in her hair.

I gave her my cunning smile. "Yes. Come in. You are helping me with Dimitri." I leaned my head down to her ear and whispered: "hold him down. He's gonna struggle. And yell 'make over' when I wink at you."

I could feel her struggle to remain neutral and unsurprised. She knew this was her revenge, or at least part of it.

"Dimitri," she said, coming up to him and giving him a hug. "In such a short time you have become such a big pain in the ass."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She nodded, sitting by him on the bed. "I want you to know, that one day, I will get you back for what you did to my wonderful Tempurpedic bed."

I scowled at Dimitri. You don't mess with a Tempurpedic bed! That's criminal!

Dimitri nodded to her in understanding. I went to my area where I was rummaging through my stuff and pulled out what I got behind the bin and hid them behind my back. "Zen; now."

She nodded and got up slowly with a sigh, giving Dimitri the feel of her just threatening rather than about to pull a prank. Then Zena lunged at him and held his arms behind his back.

"What… is going on?" Dimitri said, with a smirk on his face.

"Payback is the ultimate bitch." Zena said. She gave me a nod to proceed.

I sat down on my knees and looked at Dimitri and he was giving me a slight glare, but I could see the amusement sparkle in his eyes. "My dear, this is going to be the best time of our 'almost married' life together.

He snorted. "Just tell me the verdict."

I looked at Zena with a wink and together we yelled "MAKE OVER!"

Dimitri sighed. "Why am I always the one to be the gunnie pig to this kind of thing?"

I gave him the biggest smile I could. "Dimitri, you were the only boy amongst three girls when you were a boy. I thought you would be use to this since Karolina use to dress you up like a doll."

Dimitri frowned. "I'm not going to ask how much more blackmail you have on me."

I rolled my eyes. "More dirt that you can count."

I showed him the foot lotion and the nail polish.

"You are going to look so hot!" Zena half yelled, half screamed with joy. Dimitri's frown went even deeper and my smile grew wicked.

"I was thinking black and yellow, you know; bumble bee colors. Since his pranks are so small and they only sting." That last part got me thinking. "Speaking of stinging, how is your butt?"

Dimitri playfully glared at me. "It stings."

I smiled. "Just like your pranks."

I placed his foot between my thighs and calves. I was sitting on my back and but, half curled; pretty much in a crunching position. I squeezed my thighs together tightly so he couldn't move it. Zena held his arms behind his back, so right now he was pretty much immobile.

I placed the lime green toe sperator between his toes. I frowned. It didn't fit. They wouldn't even meet the webs of his toes! His little toe was too big for one slot of the toe separator, too!

"Babe, you lucked out. Your toes are way to big to fit in this."

He smiled brightly at me. "Remember, I'm a god. God's are big." There was double meaning behind that.

I shook my head with a smile on my lips and started painting. I started with a yellow base. The moment the brush touched his nail, he tried to pull back. It was a good thing I have strong legs. "Zena, he's struggling."

"I know. I counted on it." She laughed. "I tightened my hold. No worries. Typical male." She smiled brightly at me.

"Don't break his arm. I am marrying this hunk of man meat soon. I want him in top condition."

Zena nodded. "Yes, Guardian Hathaway."

"Soon to be Guardian Mrs. Belikov." Dimitri stated with a smile

I smiled, and then went back to painting his toenails. As I painted each toe, I noticed that his feet were bigger than mine. Not that they shouldn't be, but still. WOW! They were long but they weren't thin. I finished all five toes. "Dimitri, I love you more than life, but you have some massive toes!"

He caught me off guard with a belly laugh. Looking at Zena's arms and posture, I could tell she was startled. "Roza, we've been together how long? And you're just noticing this?" He chuckled again.

I gave him a playful glare. "I worship every part of you, but somehow, I forgot your feet." I chuckled. Who worships feet?

I set his foot down on the ground, and went to pick up the other one. I grabbed his foot by the ankle. He didn't budge. I met his eyes with a slight glare. "Dimitri, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." And when I mean the hard way, I meant by adding makeup to the eyes and lips.

His face was neutral. I nodded. He chose the hard way. Dimitri doesn't have a tickle spot, but he does have a melting spot **(A/N: melting spots is a phrase of mine that says 'ahh! That's the spot! Feels so good')**. I sat Indian style with his leg that I wanted between my legs. I messaged his foot, keeping my eyes on what I was messaging. I could feel his smile. He knew what I was up to. I worked my way up to his calves. When I started messaging them, he flexed his muscles there. I messaged them. In one quick movement, my hands went from his upper calve to his heel. With all the muscles in my arm, I yanked his foot up, got into my crunch position and placed his foot between my thighs and calves.

Dimitri laughed. "You could have kept doing that."

Zena chuckled. "Rose." She said with a tone in her voice that told me she had an idea. I met her eyes and winked. By her expression, she was thinking what I was already planning. She smiled back with that realization.

I started painting his other toes, not bothering with the toe separator. He didn't budge, as I had thought.

Then with a start, I realized that he knew the product to get this stuff off with! Purposly, I slid the brush off his nail and onto his skin. I looked up at him, faking horror. "Oh man! I have no nail polish remover! Hold on, let me get this off while it's still wet." I licked my index finger went down to his toe. He tried to budge, and almost succeeded.

"Rose! Come on!" he growled.

I sighed. "Sorry. But I cannot let you walk around with a yellow stripe on your middle toe! Now that's criminal."

I could feel his glare- heavy duty- on me as I wiped it away. Luckily, the paint came off with nothing left behind. I set his foot down when I finished and retrieved my black Nail Art nail polish. The black one had a thin tip brush, easily making a thin black stripe. I lifted his foot up, putting extra muscle into it, but got it, placed it between my thighs, a little lower than where it should be. But if he didn't struggle, then it would have been where I placed it before.

I curved the black lines, making it look wicked. I smiled as I looked at his toes. "I think that's my best job yet, honey!" I said to Zena. I looked at Dimitri and winked. He still glared.

"Dimitri, its not healthy to glare." I kissed his knee and he sighed.

"Rose." And by that tone, I knew his next prank would be worse.

I got his other foot and finished as quickly as I could. I blew on it and he shivered. I laughed. "Is that cold?"

"No." He chuckled. "It was just unexpected."

I shrugged. "It dries faster this way." I said in a matter of fact tone. I turned to Zena. "Lay him on his stomach, with his arms stretched out."

She nodded and with her weight and muscles, forced him down. It was a tricky maneuver, epically with it being Dimitri, but she made it look like a piece of cake. Her legs were wrapped around his. Her stomach flat against his back, and her arms slithered under his armpits, making her elbow point out; her palms and hands placed on his forearm, restraining him there.

I nodded in approval. "Well done Zena."

I got on the bed with the nail polish, laid on my stomach right by Dimitri. We had a king bed, but even so, Dimitri is very tall, so I had to lay beside him and curve my torso. I held his hand and applied pressure on the front of his hand, making it to where he couldn't move his fingers.

The brush was making its way to his fingers when he started to struggle. I looked at him, meeting his eyes and shook my head. "You can't get out of this. Zena has her hold on you."

He clenched his jaw tightly and I gave him a sweet, innocent smile. He shook his head with a glare. "You are no innocent."

"True." I agreed and went to work. I had to wait until the yellow paint was halfway dry before I put on the black paint.

And instead of putting stripes, I but smiley faces on them- except on the middle fingers. They looked like this :( and the index fingers look like this: ;). I had to wait for that to dry. I didn't want Dimitri to whip it on the bed. Not only will that stain the sheets, but then I'd have to redo them and actually admit that I lied about not having nail polish remover. When that one was finished, I waited until it was dry and did the other. When I finished, I got up and went to my makeup box.

"Mmm. Zena. I'm thinking pink blush, black eyeliner and masacara, and then blue eyeshadow. It will really bring out his eyes."

She didn't even try and keep her amusement in. She laughed out right. "I agree."

I walked over to them with the makeup in hand. I sat them down on the dresser with a chair in front. "Zena, you're going to need my help with getting him tied down and into that chair. Let him go."

She reluctantly got off of him. He got up in a flash and headed towards the door. Luckily I was in the way, and tackled him down to the ground. "Can't get away that easily, Comrade." I said in amusement.

I got up and made him get on his feet and steered him towards the chair. He dragged his feet, which really set me back. Zena came over and helped me by getting the other arm. He sighed as we dragged him there. It was like it was all amusement to him.

"There are ropes under the bed." I said. "Tie them tight."

Zena retrieved the ropes and tied them. Dimitri's arms were bound behind the chair, and there were ropes around his torso, tying him to the chair there as well. "Zena, that's a little too tight." I said, as I saw the ropes digging into the skin of his wrists; the skin was glowing an angry red. "Remember, he has to be in top condition on our wedding day."

"Rose, bruises won't take a nine months to heal."

"Zena." I said in my warning tone; there was no trace of amusement, because I was dead serious. "This is a prank, not a torture routine."

She sighed and loosed the ones on his wrists that were also tied the chair. "Thanks Rose." Dimitri said.

I nodded and turned to the makeup. I was opening the case when a large foot pushed my butt.

Zena let out a gasp, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. She stood by Dimitri's side.

I got the blush and the brush. With a smirk, I turned over and sat down on Dimitri's lap, my legs on the side of the chair, flat on the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He kissed me back, as always. My tongue slid across his bottom lip and I pulled away before I got carried away.

"Mmm." I said with delight. "I can't wait to taste them when you have cherry lipgloss on."

His eyes widened. "What? NO! Rose, don't even think about it."

Too late. I unwrapped my arms and applied blush to his cheeks. Zena snorted, covering a laugh. She was thinking he was already looking like a clown. I got off his lap and went to get the eye shadow. I sat back down on his lap, swiippe the brush.

"Close your eye." I demanded.

He did the exact opposite. His eyes widened. I frowned. "Dimitri, you are making this harder on yourself."

"Gee, I wonder why." He said flatly.

With my index finger, I pulled the skin near his eye out and his eyelids flattened against his will. He groaned. "ROSE!"

Zena smiled. "Women get their way either way."

He didn't respond and I proceeded to put the blue eye shadow on, but he moved his head to the side. I looked at Zena and she placed her hands on Dimitri's head so he couldn't move. When I finished I said"D, I don't think blue is your color."

"I don't have a color." He continued in a flat voice.

I got up and got both the mascara and eyeliner. "Now, for this, you have to stay still or the makeup will get in your eyes and it will sting."

His eyes widened, and I couldn't contain my laugh. With the blush and shadow on him, it was laughable site to witness.

With Zena's hold on his head, he couldn't move much. I didn't have all that hard time putting them on, but the mascara was a bitch to keep from getting on his skin. When I was done, I got off his lap and retrieved my camera. It was a red Nikon. Nikon, I believe, are the best of all cameras. The only one I think worth buying.

I took a picture of a unsuspecting Dimitri. He was ready for the next one and he glared at the camera. "ROSE!"

"FACEBOOK!" I yelled. "Zena, take a picture of me and Dimitri." I walked over to Dimitri and sat on his lap, diagonally, with my arms around his neck. "Smile darling." I said in a honey-like voice. I still had feathers and honey all over me.

"D, smile." Zena said.

I looked over at him and kissed his lips.

LIPS! How could I have forgotten? "Hold on. I forgot the cherry lip gloss." I got off his lap and retrieved it. I put it on and I missed continuously, but did get his lips. I threw it on the dresser, wiped the spots that had the gloss on that wasn't his lips. I sat down on his lap.

"I think we match!" I laughed. Looking down on myself and at him. His eyes did hold amusement, regardless of what we did to him. I put my arms around his neck and kept laughing

I don't think Dimitri could have held it in even if he tried. He laughed and then there was a bright light.

"Guys, look at the camera!" Zena shouted. We did and im pretty sure we both smiled. The flash went off and I turned back to Dimitri. I kissed him with all the passion I had, and enjoyed the cherry taste. That one song by Katy Perry came in my head "I kissed a Girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap-stick."

I pulled back and laughed. I'm so funny!

"I love you, Dimitri." I practically sang.

He laughed. "Untie me." And we did, well I did. Zena scooted out of my room, thinking he'd get her as soon as he was untied.

He got up, but didn't try anything.

"Remember," I started, "you still have to get this stuff off me." I said, gesturing to my body.

He smiled. "I plan to, but first, get this makeup off me."

I smiled, took his hand and went into the bathroom. I got the bar of soap and scrubbed the makeup off his face. I walked out of the bathroom as he dried his face clean and looked into the mirror. He came out and sat on the bed when he was done. I turned to face him.

I started- slowly- taking my clothes off. I started with my skirt. I swayed my hips in a sexy maneuver to get his attention, as I took it off. It got his attention. His hands came to my hips and slid the skirt down my hips a little bit.

Smirking, I stepped out of his grasp as soon as the skirt hit the floor. I was wearing black and white briefs that are semi transparent. I felt his eyes examine me from toe to head. "What makes you think you deserve to help me strip?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm your future husband." He stated. He said it like it was a VIP pass. Nope. This isn't Cedar Point. This is war.

I shook my head. "Nope." I popped the 'p.' "Did you see what you did to Zena and myself?" I asked, gesturing to my body.

He stepped towards me and encircled his arms around me. "Did you see what you did to me? And, I saw very clearly. I plan on helping you clean the honey and feathers off you."

"You better." I said in amusement.

I stepped out of his embrace and discarded the hoodie and the red skull spaghetti shirt at the same time. All that was left was a black lacy bra- one I know Dimitri goes wild over, because it's semi-transparent. Like I said, Dimitri goes wild over that bra, which is exactly why he came up behind me. I was turning around to scold him, but he pushed my chest up against the stone wall by holding both my wrists to the dark gray stone wall. It was cold and I sucked in a deep and loud breath.

He brought his lips down to my neck and worked his way down to my shoulder. His hands slid sensually down my arms, down my side to my waist. He stopped there. He turned me around to face him and pushed me against the wall again, wrists above my head and held there by one his hand. His face went down to the space between my breasts.

He started licking and I gasped at the heat that surged through my body and ended in the space between my legs. His tongue slid against the exposed area of my left breast that the bra neglected to cover up. Then his tongue slid to the other one, licking the honey and feathers off that one.

"Dimitri." I said in reprimanding tone, but I was actually trying hold in a moan. "You're tongue is not the shower head." Though, in my book it could be.

He looked up at me and gave me a seducing smile. I glared at him. "You taste delicious."

I snorted. "Only because of your doings."

He gave me a devious smile. "And more to come." Then he dipped his head back down and his tongue slid farther down my chest and I sucked in a breath of excitement.

**Beginning of LEMON!**

And I lost it then. I had enough! I yanked my hand from his hold, grabbed a handful of his hair and pretty much attacked his lips. He tasted of honey. I deepened the kiss- which was a mistake, because now I wanted it. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms immediately wrapped around me and his hands were on my butt. His head went between my breasts again, licking the honey as walked to the bed and laid me down, never breaking contact. His tongue slid down to my stomach. He licked the honey there, then went down towards my hip and to my inner thigh.

I moaned as his tongue started sliding back up. He switched thighs right when his tongue was two inches away from my panties, and started licking the honey off my other thigh. I moaned again as his tongue went farther up than the last time. His hands, that were on both sides of me, went to my waist and started pulling my panties down. I moaned at his heated touch and lifted my butt up.

My hands went to his shoulders as he threw my panties across the room. His lips came to mine with a feverish feel. It's been too long since we had been together like this. My hands slid down to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. He broke the kiss to let me take it off. I threw it behind me. I was too occupied to care where it landed. My lips immediately went back to his. His tongue slid in my mouth, while my hands slid down his chest to his belt.

Usually he'd suck his breath in and break the kiss. Not this time. He kissed me harder; our lips practically squishing together as his tongue slid over mine, making me shiver in excitement. Right now, he was all I could think about; all I wanted to take in.

My hands quickly went to work with undoing his belt and pants– which were still wet from me blasting the water at his ass. His fine ass, I should say. As I undid his pants I found that he was already hard. With that piece of knowledge- which was enough motivation to start pushing me over the edge- I pushed down his pants and boxers as quickly as I could. I rolled on top of him; I felt him kick his pants off his feet as his hands went to the back of my head and pulled me down for another mind blowing kiss. His other hand slid up from my butt to my upper back and went back down again. He flipped us over, so that now he was on top and we broke contact. I leaned up slightly to bring our lips together. His hand slid from my waist to my back and up to my bra. He unhooked the clasp and slid the bra down my shoulders. His head dip down- I sucked in a breath of excitmenet- and he kissed each nipple.

He was teasing now. What he didn't think about, was that it was a two way street.

Hiding my smirk, I lifted my hips up and met his. His eyes sort of glazed over, and I knew he was near the edge too. I lifted my hips up to his again, this time doing it twice. He looked at me and I could tell he was close to just taking me right now.

His lips came towards me and I readied myself for them, my hands already in his hair. I closed my eyes. And then-

His lips went to my stomach.

My breath caught in my throat and heat soared through my body. That was completely unexpected. His tongue traveled down my stomach, down my hip, down my thigh until he reached my knee- which was covered in honey and feathers, like the rest of my body that he has neglected to lick. Occasionally, he would spit the feathers out if they were big ones. But most of them were rather small, and he just swallowed them.

His tongue swirled around my knee, making the spot between my legs feel like Niagara Falls. I needed him, now. My hands tightened in his hair, and as if he could hear me, his tongue started sliding up my thigh, until he licked my folds.

Oh. My. God. Sex with him will forever be amazing.

I arched my back. I was hornier than I thought! I needed him so much that my chest and forehead started to sweat.

"Ah, Dimitri!" I said, as his tongue slid inside and started licking. I felt like I was starting to hyperventilate. I felt my orgasm coming. His tongue slid up and down my folds, but when he slid inside, I lost all rational thought. Heat became flames as his tongue mimicked sex. My hands slid from his head to his biceps (I have a thing for muscular arms) that seemed to be bulging out. The feel of his muscles, his strength, made me go over the edge. I started to moan and scream at the same time. Heat soared through my body at every sweep of his tongue.

"Ah. Dimitri. Stop." I practically screamed.

He did, and I immediately regretted it.

"You want me to stop."

I shook my head. I my hands slid down his chest, down his abs and to his manhood. I grabbed it, and pulled him towards me. He got the hint as soon as I touched him. And I could see the desire in his eyes. He wanted it just as much.

In one quick thrust he was inside me. No matter how much I prepare myself, his length would always amaze me. He didn't wait until I made the first move; he just went. My hands slid up and down his sides as we went into rhythm. It was long before I hit my orgasm. I arched my back, but he was still going. I yelled out his name, his head dipped down to the crook of my neck and kissed me all over, saying my name in Russian; "Roza, Roza."

Soon, he hit his and yelled my name. We went into a different position. We were both sitting up on the bed, still connected and close to each other. We looked into each other's eyes, and I'm sure mine conveyed how much fun I'm having, and how much I love him. He sped up, something seezing him and faster than I could think, my orgasm came once again, and so did his. I dipped my head down and sucked one of his nipples and he moaned. One of his hands reached down and stroked my thigh and went up to where we were connected and messaged me there. I stopped sucking his nipple and moaned louder than he did; my breath becoming even shallower.

Slowly, we came to a stop and lay on the bed. I was out of breath, but wasn't tired. I laid on his chest and smiled at him.

**END OF LEMON!**

"You're still not getting out of that shower."

He laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it." His hand stroked my back, drawing patterns.

"We are going to be the best married couple ever."

This caused him to laugh again. "I agree. We need to take vacations; just the two of us."

I nodded, laying my head back on his chest. "Twice a week."

I could feel his smile. "I wish, but we still have a job to do, Roza."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to think about it."

He lifted my chin up so I could see his face. "I can't wait until May 18."

I smiled at him and kissed him with as much passion as I could. He is truly my soul mate. No one would say that unless if they were absolutely sure that they are making the right decision. I know I am. There is no one but Dimitri. There are no 'ifs' about it. There is only him.

He pulled back when there was a knock at the door.

"I don't think we are in any shape to answer that door."

He chuckled. "I don't want you to answer that door."

He got up and pulled on his pants. He turned to me. "Stay." My lips twitched. When his back was turned, I got his shirt on as fast as I could and caught up to him.

"We will answer the door."

He rolled his eyes, but obliged. My hand was on the door handle, then his hand covered mine and together we turned the knob and opened the door. The door opened and the next thing I felt was…wet.

And I heard laughter.

I looked up to Dimitri and he was wet too. His hair clung to the side of his face and his nipples hardened. I couldn't help but laugh.

I turned to the doorway and saw Lev and Tamara there with bright smiles on their faces. "We thought it was time to pull a prank on the engaged couple."

"Then we have to pull a prank on the new couple." Dimitri said with a sparkle in his eyes and shut the door with a laugh. "Excuse us while we plan." I said before the door shut.

I turned to walk to the bed but my legs were swept out from under me and I was in his arms.

"We need practice."

I chuckled.

**LEMON TALK/MOMENT**

"Right, because we hadn't had enough sex." My mind was agreeing, along with the spot between my legs.

He brought his lips down to mine, gently brushing them. His breath was hot against my lips and I wanted to devour his lips more than anything. "I was talking about carrying you to the bed, but that, my beautiful fiancé, was called making love." Then he brought his lips down to mine. And he ended up devouring me for the next hour. Times like this, I can really appreciate his body; arms, abs, penis, ass…ext.

**END OF LEMON TALK/MOMENT**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After our activities in bed, I ended up taking my shower alone. Why? Because I had to meet Zena in the library for our next prank for Dimitri and his followers. And if Dimitri helped me in the shower, there is no way I would meet Zena tonight.

I walked down the hallway, feeling like I had won some kind of victory…in more way than one. I opened the big French door to the library and Zena was there, sitting on a red luxurious chair like the Queen of the castle. Her legs were stretched out in black leather pants, and two inch black leather heels. Her long black hair was curled at the tips, making her look exactly like a Queen. Her elbow was on the arm rest, with her chin resting on her fist.

"So, I was thinking we should bake cookies." Her dark brown eyes were as cunning as ever.

"Oh?" I asked, sitting down in the seat across from her. I had to cross my legs. I decided to wear a black leather skirt today. It stop about mid-thigh. I wore a low cut V blood red blouse. I felt like knockout, especially in leather black high heel boots.

She frowned. "Dimitri got to us. I want vengeance!"

I smiled. "I know. I think I got him back though…"

"Rose." She said in warning. "I so don't need to know that."

I kept my smile.

"As I was saying. Cookies. Put chili inside of them and say 'oops. Those are the cookies that I accidently barfed into the batter."

I sighed. "That one would be good, but we have a guest Friday, just so you know."

She nodded. "I'll throw them out personally, if it suits you. But I want to get back at them."

I sat back, crossing my ankles. I looked at Zena. Should I put her to the ultimate test? "Zena," she was still looking at me, "how would you like to spar with someone on the apposing team?"

She sat upright and crossed one leg over the other and looked at me with a smirk. "Anyone in mind?"

I shrugged. "You can do my fiancé, Lev, Eddie-"

"Eddie." She said immediately. "I'd like to see what he's got."

I smiled. "Alright, and when are we making these delicious cookies?" I asked. Note the sarcasm with the word delicious.

Her smirk got even bigger. "Tonight; snake out of your bedchamber when Dimitri is asleep. I prepare the dough in private, so no one will suspect a thing. We will make two batches- for our personal pleasure and one for our prank."

I nodded. "I like that. I also have a few prank ideas." I winked at her. "I'll make it good for you." Dimitri and his followers were in for a huge surprise.

"Alright, see you later tonight." She said and got up.

We both got up and went our separate ways. I went back to my bedchamber to find Dimitri laying down on our bed, reading a western novel. He looked up at my entrance and smiled.

As always, his smile took my breath away and I gladly returned it. I was about to crawl on my side of the bed when I remembered what happened to Zena. I flipped the covers up and fortunately there was no white stuff. I smiled at him. "just check-" the 'ing' part was left open in the air because my bedroom door slammed open. I looked to see Lev there. He was only wearing blue pajama pants that are Joe-Boxer. His chest was perfectly sculptured (Dimitri was a hundred times better, though) with a nice tan to it. He definitely had a six back and bulcky arms.

His high cheek bones gave his lips a deinate shape- and they weren't happy. His green eyes shot daggers at me and walked up. Dimitri got up with, I assume, the same expression as me: what the hell?

"Can I help you, since you kindly barged into our bedchamber?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I took a few steps towards him.

If possible, his eyes narrowed even more. "Where the hell is she?"

I blinked. "Tamara? I don't know. I thought you two would be together?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to intimidate me it seemed like. I wasn't bothered and striaghted my spine. Dimitri got off the bed and came by me.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked in Russian. He was trying to sound serious, but to someone's untrained ears, he did, but to mine, I knew the truth. He was hiding a smile.

"Yes!" He nearly shouted. "I was rudly woken up!"

"Alright, Sleeping beauty, which one of the seven Dwarves woke you up from your slumber?" I said, smrinking

Dimitri looked at me. He squinted the eye nearest to me and the look in his eyes he was saying 'No, more like Larisa woke him up.'

I smirked. That was a big possibility. Could it be that everyone decided to just pull pranks on each other? I doubted that though. It seemed that everyone was having too much fun being in groups.

"Woman," he said, pointing to me. There was a look in his eye that was being playful, so I immediately relaxed. For a moment there, I thought he was really going to yell at me. "I know you know where she is."

I shook my head, feeling Dimitri's gaze on me. "No. I haven't seen her since you Russians ambushed me and she came to save me."

He groaned, and just after that, we heard laughter coming down the hallway.

Tamara's laughter.

Levi sprinted out of my room and into the hallway in a blink on an eye. I bet Tamara didn't even see that coming. I heard her shreek of suprised and footsteps running. I heard an 'oophf.' Unsurprisingly, Lev came back into our room with Tamara's arms being restrained behind her back by Lev.

He playfully glared at her. She turned her head and smiled that wicked smile of hers. "I'm sorry baby. Did I do something wrong?"

He grunted. "You think?"

She batted her eyes at him, and if I wasn't mistaken, she was flirting her way out of trouble. I couldn't hold in my grin.

"Levi, what is the meaning of this?" Dimitri said, sliding his around my waist. I leaned into his body and I mentally sighed. I love my life.

"She," he playfully glared down at her and looked back up to Dimitri with a look of mock outrage on his face, "put bugs in my bed.-"

"Our bed, darling."

"You chose to sleep with the princess tonight, so technically, it's my bed."

I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of horrendous bugs are we talking about? Spiders? June bugs? Other creepy crawlies of the night?"

I was humoring Tamara and Lev knew it. He narrowed his eyes at me. "This isn't funny. I don't like crickets. They never shut up!"

I laughed and soon Tamara joined in.

"I don't see why you find this so funny."

Taking a deep breath, I sobered up. "You're mad at us for bugs being in your bed?"

If possible, his eyes narrowed even more. "There is no way four different species of insects just happened to crawl into my bed within a twelve hour period."

Personally, I classify spiders as a parasite. But whatever rocks his boat.

"Be a man and Suck. It. Up." Tamara said.

I heard a small chuckle come from Dimitri and I looked up. He bit his lip to keep in his laughter.

I yawned. "Just change your sheets, Lev." I stretched my arms above my head and yawned again. "I'm sure your man enough to do that."

Tamara laughed. "Now let me go, or you will definitely be sleeping alone tomorrow night."

He let her go and shook his head at her. "I will get you back for this."

Bingo. The opening I was waiting for. "How about Zena spar with Eddie tomorrow as some sort of revenge for you?" I suggested.

He-once again- crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me intimidating. "Are you saying I suck?"

I snorted. "I trained you. You are anything but." I walked up to him, so close our chests were almost touching. "Winner gets dibs on first class seats in the airplane back home." I said.

He looked at me, his eyes taking in my face to make sure this wasn't some kind of ploy. "Losers get to sit in the luggage area of the plane."

I shook my head. "Nope. We get the next best seats on the plane."

"Fine. But-"

"Enough." Dimitri cut in. Lev and I took two steps back and I was by Dimitri's side. "Eddie and Zena will spar with each other Friday night as a sence to get your," he looked pointedly at Lev, "revenge. You can coach Eddie. Rose can coach Zena."

"That would be cheating!" he yelled.

"What will be cheating?" I asked.

"She's our leader. The best. Having her coach Zena is like a freaking easy win."

"Then I will coach Eddie." Dimitri bargained.

Lev kept quiet and thought. It was a good idea, and quite frankly, he was stupid to even think about it. He should have said 'deal' the moment Dimitri gave him that option. In an attempt to get things moving forward, Dimitri gave his hand out for Lev to shake it.

With one last look at me, with a wink, Lev met Dimitri's eyes and shook his hand once, saying "deal."

I looked at Tamara and with the pleased smile on her face, it seemed like this was planned.

"You planned this." I accused with a smile, my arms still crossed over my chest.

She looked up at me, but her eyes darted to Lev. "Sorry, Queen C. I was tired of just seeing pranks- though they were nice to watch. The, um," she suddenly had an intrest with the floor, "servents also talked me into it." She looked back up at me but moved her eyes to the wall behind me instantly.

The way she wouldn't meet my eyes… Something was going on here.

"Tams." I said in a low, pointedly voice. "There is something you're not telling us."

"Lev, baby, lets go…"

"Tamara." Dimitri said with authority. "What is it you are hiding?"

Tammy finally met my eyes with her nervous ones. "I kinda told Mia that you were going to do this. An well… You know Mia and…"

"Oh for the love-"

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. "How many people are going to show up?"

She gulped. "Pretty much all of Court." Her eyes went to the floor again.

"Did you grab a flyer that she no doubt printed out for everyone to know about this event?"

She nodded and dug her hand into her pocket and unfolded a lime green piece of paper, then handed it to me. Ironically, ink spots formed a black Cobra snake that fit amost half the page. Then in bold black letters at the end of the page said:

**COBRA'S FIGHT FOR THE WIN. PRANKS HAVE BEEN PULLED ON EACH TEAM: TEAM ROSE; TEAM DIMITRI. SO FAR, DIMITRI'S TEAM IS IN THE LEAD, BUT ROSE'S ISNT FAR BEHIND. WHICH TEAM ARE YOU ON? JOIN THE EPIC BATTLE OF THE FIRST FIGHT THIS FRIDAY NIGHT BETWEEN TWO OPPONENTS. EACH TEAM WILL BE SEGREGATED TO A SIDE.**

**WHEN: FRIDAY- JUNE 23**

**TIME: 19:15 (6:16PM) _ A/N: This is in human time._**

**WHERE: IN COURT YARD 5 (THE BIG ONE) BLEACHERS WILL BE SET UP.**

I read the flyer twice. I told Eddie this would happen. I _warned_ him this would happen. Dimitri read it over my shoulder. He put his hands on my shoulders and started massaging them to relax me. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. A crowd.

I sighed. "I will warn Zena and Eddie first thing in the morning."

"We should start practicing too." Dimitri commented. There was a note of excitement in his tone.

A corner of my lip tugged upwards. "I better be part of those too."

He smiled. "If you want."

"We should probably go now." Lev said, his worries forgotten. He grabbed Tamara's hand and retreated. Tammy had an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." I yelled after him as he was shutting the door.

He stuck his tongue at me before he closed the door.

I turned around to face Dimitri and sighed. "This was exactly what I wanted to avoid." I said, holding up the flyer.

Dimitri looked at me, suppressing a smile. He grabbed it and put it on the desk by him.

"What?" I asked.

"You use to want to always be in the spotlight, now you are trying to hide from it."

I shrugged. "It's like… I don't know, like we are all celebrities now." A part of me isn't so thrilled about it.

He gave me a fond smile and wrapped me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest. When he spoke, his voice rumbled through his chest, making a vibrating feel. "You saved Court and thousands of lives. It's a big deal. You went behind the Council's backs to protect everyone. Not to mention that you found out the Council members were being compelled." Dimitri said with pride. "I think you deserve the spotlight, and it's clear that they think so too. You're a hero and people look up to you, to us."

Immediately after the war, the compulsion spell on the Council members broke. A moroi- we suspect an earth user- was behind it. Unfortunately we had no leads on who it could be. Whoever it was, made sure they were well hidden and protected. My best guess is that whoever it was, fled right after the war.

I shrugged. "I guess I have just matured."

Dimitri, ever so fast, tiled me to the side, like we were ending a dance, so that he was supporting me. He looked me in the eyes with a loving look. "Matured into an amazing and beautiful woman."

As always whenever he tells me I'm beautiful, my heart skips a beat and I smile. I stretched out to kiss him. He met my lips and I wrapped my arms around him. His hold around my waist tightened and he deepened the kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I moaned. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. He set my upright on my own two feet. He stood behind me, but beckoned me forward by putting his hands on my hips and gently pushing me forward.

"Come sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

I was puzzled. "Tomorrow is Thursday." I had absolutely nothing going on, except conditioning myself in the weight room. "What exactly do we have going on?"

"Lissa." He said, and the moment he said her name, I knew what was happening.

"Wedding details." I said, cutting him off.

"Mmm, yes." He said in a distracted voice. One of his hands slid to my neck, sliding my long hair from one side to the other; that arm wrapped around my waist, like he was holding me prisoner. Then he brought his lips down to the spot behind my ear- the side that was now exposed. My breath caught in my throat.

Swallowing a moan, I asked "what time are we to be up?"

"Well," the hand on my hip slid down to my mid thigh and back up to my hip a few times. And if that wasn't distracting enough, he lowered kissed me again in the same spot and made a trail down my neck to the nap of my neck.

I moaned. What were we talking about? All I could focus on was his lips and hands on me. Then both of his hands moved to my hips and slowly trailed down to my thighs and moved across to inner part and slowly, and sensually, moved up and down.

I could no longer hold in a moan.

His lips moved to my ear, and he started whispering sweet nothings in Russian.

I cleared my throat. "Dimitri,"

His lips moved back to the spot behind my ear and one of his hands moved farther up my thigh… "Mmm?"

My breathing was becoming heavier and I was losing my train of thought because of every touch and every contact of his lips on my skin.

"We should, um, get to bed."

I felt his lips smile against my skin. "Agreed." And just like that, my knees were knocked out from under and he was carrying me to our bed.

I snuck out of our room when i knew for sure that Dimitri was asleep. Zena was in the kitchen, and to my suprise, they were done. They didn't look all that apatizing.

She smiled wickedly at me. "Break it in half."

I did, and it seriously looked like someone threw up in the batter. With a disgusted face, I threw the cookie in the trash. "That has got to be the most gross cookie I've seen in years."

She laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Night." She cleaned up and I went back to bed.

I woke up in Dimitri' arms, as usual, with a smile on my face. It was nice, but I knew to never take it for granted. After everything we have been through together, I've learned to enjoy the moment. Which is exactly why- as usual, he was up before me- two of his fingers were going up and down my bare back.

I looked up, stretching my neck, to see Dimitri gazing down at me. I gave him a smile. "Morning."

He leaned down and kissed my lips. "Morning." He said, after we pulled back then he sighed quietly. "We have to tell Zena and Eddie about Friday night." Crap, I forgot to say that last night.

I frowned as I thought of another problem. "Gabe is going to be pissed. He wanted to introduce us to his lady friend."

Dimitri chuckled. "Lady friend, huh?"

I shrugged. "We still need to do this dinner, through. We will just have to make it before six."

He nodded. "Speaking of relationships, we have to start packing next week for Russia."

I nodded. "Yes."

"How much of the wedding details did you the 'dream team' get done?"

I chuckles softly and kissed his chest, then looked back up at him. "A lot. I want to say over halfway. The only thing that we have to get done is the design of my dress and the food."

He looked up at me surprised. "You managed to get all the flowers picked out and ordered?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't easy. The girls wanted something different than I did-"

"You told them this was our wedding, right? Not theirs?" There was a slight ferocity in the tone of his voice.

My heart melted at his defensive side. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Of course. Rose Hathaway is known for her backbone."

His chest rumbled with his laugh. "How could I have forgotten. Badass Hathaway, right?"

I gave him my wicked smile. "Of course. We also managed to pick out the ribbons."

"Ribbons?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, Comrade. Ribbons. They are for decoration. We picked out a lime, almost neon green and white."

He nodded. "What about the music?"

I sighed in frustration. "Abe still demands that he pays for whatever we choose. He wants us to go to the more traditional method- a band. But I want a DJ. This way, we can play everyone's music, not just one type. Besides, I have this awful vision in my head that someone will spike their drinks and they wont be able to play their music right…" By the end of my confession, Dimitri started laughing again and his arms tightened around me.

"Oh, Roza." He laughed.

"It's true!" I exclaimed. "Havent you ever seen movies to where people get drunk off their ass and ruin weddings? Like the Wedding Crashers."

"The Wedding Crashers got drunk?"

"Well, not really, but you get the point! The wedding was ruined. So this way, I can play it safe and get the DJ. Plus, it will be less expensive for Abe."

"Roza, our wedding will be perfect."

I didn't comment. I know it will be, but every bride has her worries. I laid my head back on his chest and his hands started rubbing my back.

"Rose, our wedding will be perfect." He repeated. Whenever he repeated something, that usually meant he wanted me to say something.

I still didn't comment on it.

"Talk to me." He said in a soothing voice.

"How do you know it will be perfect?" I asked. His hand came to my chin and lifted it up so I could see him.

"Because we are both planning this special event; both of us want it to be a very special day. And because I love you more than anything. Even if it is ruined- which it won't be- we will look back on it one day and laugh. Besides, you know Lissa and Tamara. They are hell bound on everything being top notch for the two of us."

I smiled from the inside out. When he put things that way, it made all my worries disappear.

"And don't let Abe pressure you into anything. If he wants a wedding, he should make is own."

I stiffened. "I hope not. I love my parents, but seeing them get married…" I shook my head.

"You have to get use to change, Roza. We are making history. If your parents get married, then they will be too. And they will be happy doing it. Just like we are."

Switching the subject, I got out of bed. "Time to tell Zena and Eddie."

He nodded. "I have a feeling that they already know."

"Then we need to get ready for practice."

He got up and got dressed too. "I'll see you later tonight." I told Dimitri before we parted and gave him a passionate kiss before departing.

I knocked on Zena's door, only to find it vacant inside. I had a hunch that she was already practicing, so I went to the kitchen, got breakfast and went straight to the gym. She was there, running laps. I picked up her pace and ran with her.

"I'm told I am training you." I spoke to her in Russian.

She gave me a grateful smile. "If you don't mind."

I shook my head. "My pleasure."

We ran five laps in silence, then she spoke. "I have a feeling the crowd are going to make you and Dimka fight after Eddie and I."

I shrugged. "I don't know. If they want us to, then maybe. Besides, this is pre-wedding fun."

She gave me a big smile. "It's a lot of fun! We should have more weddings."

I laughed. "That's for sure. I'm waiting for Christian to pop the question to Lissa."

She gave me a half smile that seemed sympathetic. "You haven't heard?"

Alarms went off in my head. "Heard what?"

"Chris and Lis have issues."

I shrugged. "All couples have issues."

"True, but Lis kicked him out."

I almost tripped over my feet. "What? Why didn't Lissa tell me this?" Why hasn't she confided in me at all? "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long, just the past two days. But wow, you should have heard them yell at each other. It gave me goosebumps. I never want to piss Lissa off. Or you."

I laughed. I need to talk to Lissa. Find out what exactly is going on. Since Dimitri's restoration and Lissa hiding the whole truth about saving him, I will admit, I still hold a grudge towards her. I'm still a little bit hurt and angry about it, but I did forgive her.

After our laps, Zena and I started sparring. About two hours later, Dimitri and Eddie came in all hot and sweaty. Dimitri never looked so yummy. He immediately saw the lust in my eyes and he winked. I rolled my eyes, telling myself that we can deal with this later tonight.

"I want you two," he pointed to Zena and Eddie, "to spar. Be easy. Just get the feel of one another."

Dimitri and I observed them fight. Eddie's, since my training before the war strigoi invasion, moves have improved, with new twists. It had caught me off guard, along with Zena. They had both pinned each other down, but Zena, the more experience fighter, had pinned him down more often.

"Don't get discouraged, Edster." I said to him as he walked to get a drink and whip the towel over his forehead. He was sweating heavier than he was when he walked in. His face showed annoyance at this.

I looked over at Dimitri and he nodded, knowing that I wanted him to give him a few pointers.

I went over to Zena where she smiled at me. I winked at her and gave her a high five. "Great job. Watch your knee when you pin him. It's pointed too far out. He can wiggle out of your grip and you can hurt you knee as well."

She nodded. "Anything else?"

I shook my head. "You are kicking ass."

**Review please. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I lied when I said my reading phase was over. I got hooked on a couple of stories and couldn't help myself. I also got really sick. My allergies are horrible and I get very sick for a couple of days, but I am much better now. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**How many people do you think will show up to this event? **

**Did anyone expect Mia to do that? And what exactly do you think is going on with Lissa and Christian? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**Please review. Only a couple people reviewed last chapter. Did I do something wrong? Enjoy this chapter.**

Zena, Dimitri, Eddie and I were all drenched in our own perspiration. Actually, I lied. Men perpetrate, so Dimitri and Eddie were drenched in their own perspiration. Zena and I were glowing. Because us women, we glow; so I've been told. **(A/N: I read in someone's fanfic that they said something similar to this. If anyone knows who said it, let me know so I could mention their name)**. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Dimitri whenever his muscles would contract when he was sparring with Eddie. God. I needed therapy. Intense therapy! He's just too sexy for his own good! I thought I almost started drooling at a point. Zena would give me the 'what the fuck! Snap out of it' look.

"Rose," Zena said, out of breath. She came over to me to get a drink as Dimitri took her spot on the mat to spar with Eddie. I handed her a waterbottle, keeping my eyes on Dimitri. "You better give me some insight very soon. He's getting better."

"Knock him unconscious." I replied in true Rose Hathaway form, slowly bringing my attention to her. "It's what I'd do."

She rolled her eyes and pushed back some of her black hair that was sticking to her glowing forehead. "That's not the object of the game."

I raised an eyebrow. "Winning is. Knocking him unconscious gives you points!"

"Rose!" She groaned. "I want to fight and win, not just win."

I gave her a full out grin, teeth showing and all. "I know. Trust your instinct Zena. You've been fighting longer than him, not to mention you've been in more sticky situations. Though he's somewhat stronger, you are faster. Make sure you see an opening, and trick him once in a while. Don't let him get too familiar with your fighting style."

She nodded. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Don't show him all your moves. Let him get surprised during the match on Friday."

"Obviously, but Dimitri-"

"Dimitri doesn't know how good you are. I do. And that is exactly why Dimitri is trying to give Eddie all the insight he can give him right now before the match tomorrow."

Zena took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He's a lot better than I give him credit for."

I chuckled. "Eddie is a great guardian and is full of surprises sometimes."

She nodded. "Who knew he actually likes SpongeBob?" She teased.

This time I rolled my eyes. I got up and went to the mats where Dimitri was sparring with Eddie now. I wanted to see what he was teaching him; it isn't an excuse to be by Dimitri. Okay, maybe it is.

Everyone has taken a turn to spar with everyone, but our main focus is Eddie and Zena. Lev came in shortly after we finished our warm-ups. He was here simply to coach. And give me furtive smiles. Those smiles made me wonder what exactly he has up his sleeve. I wasn't nervous though, I have complete faith in Zena.

Unfortunately, I have complete faith in Lev too. So I guess, to a point, nervous. But Zena can win this fight. She's more experienced where Eddie is not. That is why he's taking such a beating. However, Dimitri has been coaching him very well for the past three hours and forty-five minutes.

And the more coaching he gave Eddie, the more times- though fortunately not so much- Zena would lose matches.

"-and that is exactly what she's doing." Dimitri said to Eddie in that mentor voice I know oh so well.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you need a demonstration?" I asked him, not having any idea what they were talking about.

Dimitri turned to me. "Get into position." He said.

I immidately did so; knees bent, back straight, elbows tucked at my side and fists ready to spring into action. I watched both of them, not knowing which one was coming after me.

In unison, both men lunged for me. My heart leaped out of my throat. I didn't see this coming. I dodged Eddie, but Dimitri ended up slamming me to the ground, my hip hit the ground hard.

"Ow." I said. I looked up at Dimitri. He had his mask on. I glared. "Next time, tell me who I'm sparring with."

He got off me and I slapped him on the back of the head. He turned to face me. "Payback." I said with a glare.

He rolled his eyes.

"Redo." I said. "Dimitri, back up. Eddie, I'm sparring with you."

Dimitri backed up and Eddie got into position with me. I watched his footing; it was a dance, like what boxers do. Our eyes stayed in constant contact. I knew he was going to make a movie, and I didn't want to be on the defensive side. As soon as I saw his muscles spring, I spring. His fist came flying at my face, but I blocked it by pushing my forearm against his arm flying at me and with my other fist, punched him in the gut.

Eddie coughed as the air gushed out of his lungs. I didn't stop, but he was ready. With my foot I went to kick his head (cruel, I know), but he grabbed it and flung me a few feet from him. I got up as fast as I could and lunged at him, throwing all my weight on him; along with my strength. I landed on his torso and wrapped my feet around his, and held his forearms down with my hands.

I leaned down and spoke in his hear. "Gotcha."

"You didn't do it." Dimitri accused as I got off of Eddie.

Eddie wiped his forehead with his forearm as he sat up. "She never gave me an opening."

"Make an opening." Lev contradicted, standing by Dimitri with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How? Corner her? Fake a move?"

Dimitri nodded. "That's the only way you can get an opening. She's not going to say 'I'm open!'"

I gave Dimitri a warning look and was about to say something when the gym doors burst open with loud clang sound when the metal holder met stone wall.

"DAMN IT DIMITRI!" I looked over to see Lissa and Tamara with wooden brown clipboards in their arms and paper attached and a pen in their hands.

"Dimitri!" Tamara yelled in Russian. "We were scheduled for lunch!"

Dimitri looked apologetic and replied back in Russian. "Sorry, I was busy."

Tamara shook her head with a serious face, never taking her eyes off of him. "Games are for later; wedding plans now." Lev walked up to Tammy and gave her a big kiss. She chuckled when the kiss ended.

Dimitri nodded and turned to me. He kissed me on the lips and went to take a shower in the locker room.

"Rose, shower up too." Lissa said calmly. "I knew you would forget, so I came by here." She smiled at the end.

I smiled at her. "Are we eating lunch then too?"

She nodded. "You two have to decide today what you want for the meal. We have to order it now, rather than later. It will take a while until they have it all prepared and such." I nodded and turned to Eddie, Zena and Lev.

"I think we are good." Eddie said. Zena nodded in agreement. "We've been practicing for a while and I think Zena has a worthy opponent for tomorrow."

I chuckled.

"I think I do too." Zena nodded and high-fiving Eddie with a smile.

"Well, then I'm going to leave you. D and I have some plans to make."

They nodded and I left. I took a hasty shower and got dressed, blow drying my hair until it was halfway dry and I kept it down, just the way Dimitri liked it. I wore a Nike shirt, with Nike black and white shorts and New Boundary tennis shoes. Of course, i also wore my gun and stake belt. I met Dimitri, Tammy and Lissa outside, sitting on the patio table.

Dimitri got up and so did the others. My hand slid into his automatically once he reached for my hand. I squeezed and he smiled.

"Where to?" I asked Tammy and Lissa.

"Get in your car and let's go out to eat. It's not that I don't have anything against your chef here, but-" Dimitri cut Lissa off.

"I understand." Dimitri cut in. "Let's go. We have a long day tomorrow and we need to get this out of the way."

We all nodded in agreement and got in my Hummer. Dimitri, as usual- and unfair- drove. He reached the driver's door before I did. He ended up booking it to the door as I shoved him, playfully, out of my way. He said I would regret shoving him, and I, to say the least, do.

We went to a regular restaurant. We took the back booth, because it had the biggest table. Lissa immediately launched into questions as soon as the waiter took our drink order.

"Did you decide on the band yet?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I want a DJ. I told you this."

She nodded. "I already called the DJ. He said that he's not paying the airplane ticket or hotels fees."

I shrugged. "I'll pay for it. It's only for one day. It won't be too expensive." Well, the airfare would be.

She nodded. "I will get back to him with that when we are done here."

"Now," Tammy said, cutting in, "what exactly do you two want for the meal? I talked to the cators, and they said that we can have soup or salad, then the main entrée, then a desert."

I looked at Dimitri. "Well, most people would prefer a salad, right?"

Dimitri nodded.

"Regular or ceaer?"

"Regular. No one would complain about that." Dimitri voiced and I nodded. I took his hand underneath the table. He squeezed. My heart fluttered. It is so hard to believe that I am marrying him. After all this time. All the fighting. All the time apart, we are finally getting our happy ending.

Back to the present, Tammy spoke again. "Rose said that she wanted prime rib, but for the vegetarians, what would you like them to have?"

"How about swordfish?" I suggested. Dimitri looked at me questioningly. "Swordfish is a delicacy to some people. It takes just like chicken. I don't think anyone would complain…?" I hoped not.

"Okay. Then for a side?" Tamara's face was all business, but just like Lissa there was a glow to her. She enjoyed organizing events, and this, organizing Dimitri's and I's wedding, was a dream come true for her.

"Corn-and-the cob and a baked potato."

"Sweet potato." Dimitri interjected.

I shook my head, making a face. I don't like sweet potatoes. "Alright." He said, giving in. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

The waiter retunred with our drinks and took our order. He turned and was about to leave but instead turned back and spoke to us. "I don't mean to be rude or interrupt, but are you guys the Cobra's?"

I couldn't hold back my smile. "We certainly are. And this is," I gestured to Lissa, but never finished, because he cut me off.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomire"

Lissa smiled politely, but through the bond, she was a little bit irritated. She wants to get these plans out of the way for tomorrow. Just like everyone else, she wants to see the fight. "Yes." She responded as he looked at her for confirm the truth.

The boy had blond hair, green eyes and is moroi. His eyes reminded me of Adrian, and there was a sudden pang in my heart. I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder how Sydney's pregnancy is coming along? I decided I would go check up on them as soon as we were finished here.

"I have to admit, once I saw that flyer this morning, I am excited for the duel tomorrow morning. Most everyone who came in already spoke of the upcoming event. They too sounded excited."

I smiled. "We actually just got done coaching the two people who are sparrig tomorrow." I said.

"Who are the lucky fighters?"

"Zena Jakov and Eddie Castile."

"Eddie Castile?" He asked.

"He's a newer member to our family." I said. Actually, he wasn't a member at all, but I wanted him to be. He is a great fighter, and a wonderful friend. Would he like to be part of our family? **(A/N: I need everyone to vote yes or no if they think Eddie should be part of the Cobra's)**

"Ah."

"So," I asked, being curious, "how many people do you think will be there." I secretly hoped there wouldn't be a lot.

"Pretty much all of Court. According to one of the royals that came in here, the Queen will try and be there. She got the news earlier this morning."

I barely refrained from banging my head on the table. _Why?_ I cried silently in my head. _Are we so damn popular?_

"Thank you for telling us." Dimitri said to the waiter and squeezing my hand in comfort.

The guy nodded. "Who are you, if I may ask?"

"Dimitri Belikov." The guy's eyes widened in shock.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. After everything that you had endured with the strigoi and what the guardian did to you. And staying by Guardian Hathaway's side in protecting Court…" He shook his head. "You are the ideal roll-model that anyone could look up to."

This time, my smile wasn't forced. I didnt miss the fact that he said _anyone_, not _guardian_. I liked this guy. "He is. You should see him in action."

The guy turned to face me. And a big grin spread across his face as he took me in. I looked at the nametag and saw his name was Cody. "You must be Rose Hathaway."

Holding in a moan of displeasure I smiled at him as casual as I could manage. "That is correct." Dimitri said. "She's also my fiancé."

My eyebrows scrunched together. That tone of his sounded possessive and dangerous; almost a growel. I looked at Dimitri and his eyes were a little bit hard while staring at the guy. "Yes," I said happily, trying to difues the atmosphere. "I am. May 18th I won't be. I'll be someone else to you." I gave him a seductive smile.

He smiled at me. "Yes you will."

The guy's shocked face was absolutely priceless. "You're…getting married?"

I nodded. "Yes. Besides, it's not like our feelings are going to get in the way of our career. We are here to protect Court, not a specific moroi."

The guy nodded, but I could tell he didn't understand. "But what are you going to do about…"he didn't finish, and he didn't half to. I certainly don't know the guy, but I could tell he was going towards the subject of kids.

He let out a breath, knowing this wasn't any of his business. "I'll be back with your orders." And left.

My gaze slowly dropped to the table. Even a stranger, who seems like he doesn't really care if dhampires marry, understands some consequences. Dimitri wants kids. I don't, but maybe one day… I sighed. And even then it would be impossible.

Dimitri's hand squeezed mine. He pressed a kiss to my temple and whispered some words in Russian. "It doesn't matter. I want only you." I smiled a little, but I still couldn't shake the feeling.

Pushing our problems aside, I turned back to the task at hand. "For desert, we should have the choice of Lee Clair pudding cake or cherry cheese cake."

She wrote something down, and soon our meal came. We ate and talked a little bit more about wedding details.

"Liss," I cut in, "how is Christian?"

She looked up at me. Her face gave nothing away/ "He's fine. Why the sudden interest in him?"

I shrugged. "Haven't seen him around lightly. I kind of miss his smartass comments."

She gave me a half smile, clearly seeing through all my bullshit. "Rose, what is really going on?"

I caved in. "I heard that you and Sparky had a…disagreement."

Her smile vanished. "Its…it's not like that."

Through the bond I could sense fear, but she slammed up her walls against me and I was immediately cut off; but she knew she was too late.

I proved it when I spoke. "Lissa, what are you scared about?" Does she feel like she's in danger? I shook my head. No, she had us. There is no reason for her to feel indangered. After that, I came up empty.

Her green eyes immediately started filling up with tears. She shook her head, her blond hair making a rainbow effect as she moved. "I'm not at liberty to talk about it right now."

I was about to argue, but Dimitri shook his head and squeezed my hand in warning.

"I may not know what is going on," I said as Dimitri gave me the 'don't start anything' look, "but know this: he loves you more than anything. I hope you two will work it out."

She nodded, and a tear escaped. I leaned forward and wiped it off gently. "It will be okay." I whispered in Russian. She nodded and swallowed back more tears.

"We should get going. I need to talk to Gabe about tomorrow's dinner. And you are all to attend. Queen Cobra's orders." I said the last part sternly. They all nodded and we paid for dinner and left.

Dimitri and I walked side by side, but didn't hold hands. Tammy escorted Lissa back to her house. Even though Court was deemed safe, I wasn't taking any risks. Victor taught me that lesion. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

"I know what you were thinking about in the dinner after the waiter left." Dimitri said immediately. His voice was soft, but I knew he was tired of talking about this. And so was I.

I nodded. My throat felt like it had a twenty pound metal ball in it.

"I thought we already went through this." Voice still soft.

"We did, that's why we are not having this conversation." I said sternly.

Before Dimitri could say anything, a blood curly scream bounced off the walls. As one, Dimitri and I sprinted in the direction of that scream, our conversation, thankfully, forgotten. We headed down a long skinny ally. It was dark for our eyes, but we could see a dumpster-

And a strigoi feeding off a woman.

Dimitri and I lunged forward. He went for the strigoi's upper body, while I went for his waist. Together, we slammed the strigoi into a wall. He hissed while the woman fell to the ground. Dimitri held the strigoi's arms on the wall, while I grabbed my stake and staked him.

"Sorry to cut dinner short." I said rudely.

The light went out of his eyes and he went slack. Dimitri dropped him and I went down retrieve my stake. I took it out and cleaned it with the strigoi's shirt. Ew. Dimitri, while I did that, went to check on the woman.

"How is she?" I asked, as I returned the stake into my holder.

I turned and saw the woman, who had blond hair and was moroi, was in his arms. She looked in horrible shape. She was too pale to be in okay condition. Her lips turning a very light shade of blue. "She's hardly alive, we need to get her to the hospital."

I nodded and he ran towards the hospital. I glanced around the ally for a purse- ID usage, and saw a black prada handbag. I took it booked it to the hospital. I made it there, and saw that Dimitri still had the woman in his arms. I was by their side in an instant.

I looked at the woman and for some unknown reason, I took her hand. "Miss?" I asked. The woman looked like she was holding onto life by only a thread. My gut told me she wouldn't make it.

Her eyes opened, and I could see that the high of the vampire bite had faded, and now she was feeling the fatigue of blood loss. "My son! God, my son!" She tried to yell, but it came out in a loud whisper.

The sound of her voice was so full of panic, that it made my own heart race. "God, you have to find him." Her voice was slightly louder, and it made me think that she just might pull through this horrible tragedy.

"Where is he? What is his name?" I asked instantly, my guardian training kicking in full mode.

"Hiding." She was losing strength, and her voice had gone weak. She had closed her eyes, and I don't think she realized that.

"WE NEED HELP NOW!" Dimitri yelled, and his voice was so full of authority and anger, that it made me freeze for a second. The suddenly, someone was there with a bed that had wheels.

"Lay her down, Guardian." A male nurse said.

Dimitri immediately laid her down before the nurse finished her sentence. Another nurse came up to me. A tall female nurse.

"What is her name and what exactly happened?" She had blue eyes that was as hard as steel, yet looked professional.

"Strigoi attack. Guardian Belikov and I were just walking when we heard a scream. We saved her. I don't know her name. I found her purse." I handed the purse to her before I even finished. The moroi woman immediately dove in the woman's purse and seconds later came out with an ID.

"Name: Carrie Foster. Age: 35. Sex: Female," no shit, "Status: moroi." The nurse said to a doctor.

I bent down to the bed, where the woman lied. "Ms. Foster, what is your son's name?" I asked in a gentle tone.

Her lips moved and one name came out of her mouth before she was harshly moved out of my sight.

"Dimitri, we have to find this boy." I said, looking up to him.

He nodded and I ran to the allyway. Strangly, my heart raced with fear. What if another strigoi were in here? Could they have taken the boy?

**PLEASE REVIEW! Only a few people reviewed last chapter. I will update again in three days! I promise! So please, PLEASE review. Tell me your thoughts. What do you think Christian and Lissa were 'dissagreeing' on? **

**Most importantly, do you think Eddie should be part of the Cobra's? This is a vote. I have no say in this. He will be announced as a Cobra or not in the next chapter. SO I NEED YOUR VOTE NOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to jshagan. Thank you so much for being an amazing fan. I felt that I had owed you for all the inspiration you had given me in the past nine months, and I thought this was just the way. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Tommy, you are the man!**

**I didn't post after 3 days cuz not very many people reviewed, so I waited. And still, not a lot of people reviewed. Please start reviewing. Otherwise, it's going to take me longer to post chapters. **

Chapter 8.

It didn't take long for me to reach the ally. The sun wasn't up yet, so the ally was still very dark. If I were human, I'd see nothing but black. Thankfully, I am anything but human. My dhampire senses kicked in. My pupils dilated, allowing me to see. It isn't as good as moroi or strigoi vision, but it will do. It's like a black veil in my vision, allowing me to very little detail.

"Thomas?" I asked as gently as I could, but there was urgency in my voice.

I ordered my heart to slow down; it was still racing, and I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. I took a few deep breaths as I walked around, helping my heart to slow down- along with my anxiety.

I had to think, what could be his nickname that his mother would call him? Thomas Jay Foster is his real name, but the nickname…?

**A/N: I want everyone to know that when Tommy is talking, the spelling is correct, because that is the way he is talking. Actual words will be in bold.**

"Tommy Jay?" My ears picked up on a breath caught, but for the life of me, I couldn't pinpoint the direction it came from. "Tommy, it's okay. My name is Guardian Rose Hathaway. You are safe." My voice was as sweet as honey.

There was stirring followed by a bang, like a tiny fist hitting tin. My eyes flashed in the direction I heard it and found a dumpster. I was there in an instant. It was a big WM (Waste Management) green dumpster, the kind that you would find in the back of a restaurant. I lifted the black lid up and found a young boy with his arms wrapped around his legs; he was sitting on huge black garbage bags. And it smelled- bad. Like month old leftovers. That was why the strigoi didn't smell him. Because of the stench coming from the dumpster. Tommy looked up at me with a face full of fear; eyes wide, mouth open like an O.

"Tommy." I said in a relieved voice. He scooted back; away from me. He never took his eyes off me. The poor kid is scared to death. "Tommy, you are safe. I am a guardian."

He looked down and shrunk back down into himself. He didn't believe me. _Introduce yourself- formally_, a voice told me.

"I'm Queen Cobra."

That got his attention. He looked up at me. "I'm safe." He said, and it wasn't a question; he declared it. His face was still full of fear, but it was a hundred times better than the look that said 'I'm going to die now. I know it!' I tried to look at his face better, so I could figure out how hold he is, but there was a shadow over him that unable me to do so.

"Yes, sweets." I answered him. "How about we get you out of here?"

He nodded and crawled over to me. He stood on his legs and stretched his arms out for me. I lifted him out of the dumpster with both hands. His small arms wrapped around my neck and he put his face in the crook of my neck.

I went to put him down on his legs, but he wrapped his legs around my torso as best as he could; which only wrapped around me about halfway. I wrapped one arm around his torso and my free hand lay on the middle of his back. He seemed to find that comforting, because he hugged closer to me.

"I wannago hume." He said, his voice still had fright in it, then he started to cry. His whole body started to shake. A sinking feeling filled my heart. The way his mother looked… My throat tightened at the thought of him never able to return home.

I kissed the top of his head before the though even processed in my brain, and my hand that laid on his back started rubbing up and down his spine. "You are a very brave young man." I said to him after a moment.

I can only imagine what his life would be like without his mother…

"Roza?" Dimitri said, walking down the ally

Tommy held tighter onto me.

"Shh." I told Tommy. "This is Guardian Belikov. He helped rescue you too."

"Weally?" He said, looking at me. It was too dark to analyze his eye color, but I think they are a dark gray. I tightened my lips, trying to hide the humorous smile threatening to reveal itself. Tommy couldn't be older than 6 years old. He couldn't say the 'r' sound quite yet, so the word 'really' came out weally.' So adorable.

I nodded. "Weally."

Dimitri stood before us now, with a very tender look him his eyes. "Hello, my name is Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri, just as he did Lissa in Portland, swept him a gallant bow.

Tommy rested his head on my shoulder and I saw a slight blush creep up his cheeks. "I'm Thomas Jay Foster."

"Well, Thomas-"

Tommy lifted his head up and looked at Dimitri with courage in his eyes. "Call me Tommy or Tommy Jay."

Dimitri nodded. "Tommy, your mommy won't be able to take you home tonight. Do you have any Aunts or Uncles around here?"

Tommy shook his head. "Auntie Tewy **(Terry)** went with the Badica's to see the Angels."

My heart squeezed and my eyes flashed to Dimitri's and mine started to fill up with tears.

"Then how about you come home with us?" I suggested to him, not even thinking. "How would you like to sleep in a castle?"

Tommy's face lit up. "Weally! I can?" Then a frown formed on his rosy lips. "But where will mommy sleep?"

I didn't dare meet his eyes. I gazed at the ground, then to Dimitri, pleading for his help.

"Your mother is in the hospital, Tommy Jay." Dimitri said, and his tone held sorrow. But something about the tone… he knew something. And I knew immediately what it was.

Carrie Foster had died of her injuries.

"Why?"

Before Dimitri could give a reply, I cut in. "How about we go to the castle and get hot chocolate?"

Tommy nodded excitedly. I walked with Tommy in my arms to my Hummer. Dimitri opened the back seat door for Tommy. Tommy got the back seat and Dimitri was about to close the door when I touched his arm. I met his eyes. We needed no words. I was sure my eyes said it all; they were full of grief for Tommy. He nodded, kissed my forehead and let me sit in the back seat. He closed the door, got in the divers seat and drove home.

Tommy was thrilled that I sat with him, and my heart melted when he cuddled up next to me. I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you like hot chocolate Tommy?"

"Yees! Mommy weally makes da bestest chocolate chip cukies to go with it."

I smiled. "Well, I am sure that my cook can make up chocolate chip cookies, but I know it won't be as fabulous as your mother's."

"I know huw to make 'em though. Mummy and I always meeks cukies togetwer."

I smiled at his adorableness. I gazed at his face and he is the cutest little boy I have ever seen. He even has dimples and a cute little nose.

"Do you want to make them?"

"No. Mummy always adds the secret ingredient.'

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Love." He smiled at me. His fangs were showing and, though it would have appeared creepy with anyone else, it was completely normal and comfortable to me.

I smiled and kissed his little cheek. "I would have never of guessed."

He laughed, and his little laugh tickled my stomach. It was quiet the rest of the way there. Dimitri pulled to a stop and opened the door for us. Once again, I met his gaze.

"Is she…" I said in Russian.

He nodded. "I wasn't behind you when you took off to look for him. I had to know if the woman would be okay. She died moments after they wheeled her off to surgery."

Tommy got out and looked up to me. "What are you guys talking about? Are we gowing inside?"

I nodded, looking at Tommy. "We were talking about you and whether if you wanted extra marshmallows. He said yes."

Tommy nodded with excitement. I got out of the car and Tommy immediately, and eagerly, took my hand. As we walked up to the door and Dimitri opened it, Tommy walked behind me, practically leaning his head on my thigh.

"Are you frightened?" I asked with amusement.

Tommy shook his head. I felt his little nose slide back and forth against my thigh. I wanted to giggle.

"It's so big…And that snake on the door…" he swallowed, his eyes big once again, though not in a terrifying way, more of a way that showed amazement, and a little intimidation.

I chuckled. "It is only a picture representing my family."

"It's scary." He looked at me in the face, telling me the truth.

I smiled genuinely at him. "My apologies little man."

He stayed behind me, but I knew he was taking the place in as we walked into the castle.

Gabe, Denis, Zena and Lev were sitting around the fireplace roasting marshmallows. They looked up at us as we entered the house. Gabe got up, with his stick in hand, and walked towards us. His eyes fell on Tommy.

"Who is this?" He asked in Russian.

"Tommy." Dimitri said.

"He doesn't speak Russian. He lost his mother tonight." I said in Russian, my throat tightening up as I said those last few words. Gabe's lips, that were in a line, turned into a frown.

"What happened?" Denis asked, coming up to us.

"Strigoi." I answered. "I have no idea how they got in. I have to make a few calls. Can you keep him company? Get him hot chocolate and some cookies. And talk in English. Remember, he doesn't know any Russian."

Gabe's face turned serious. "I'll search the perimeter for any glitches in the ward."

"And I will look around for strigoi." Denis said.

"Rose and I will stay here and watch Tommy." Dimitri said.

Tommy looked up at us, wondering what we were talking about. "They are going out." I said to him with a wink. "So it's you, me, Dimitri and those other two by the fire. Allow me to introduce you to them."

Tommy wrapped his arms around my thighs and I laughed. "I assure you they will love you, Tommy Jay. They are here to protect you, not harm you."

"But they awre so big."

"Well, they have to be. But I tell you, they can be as soft as Teddy bears." That was only a little white lie…

We walked up to Zena and Lev.

"We heard." They said in unison in Russian.

I nodded. "Watch him once we return with hot chocolate."

They nodded and turned their attention to Tommy.

"I am going to call you TJ!" Zena declared, throwing her arms up in the air, making a V. Then she brought them down and held her hand out to Tommy. "My name is Zena Jakov."

Tommy hid his face in my leg. "My name is Thomas Jay Foster, but I prefer Tommy." He said with courage in his voice. Clearly, he wasn't on board with nicknames yet.

Zena nodded, getting the hint.

Lev just looked at Tommy with sympathy in his eyes. "Lev." He said simply, still looking Tommy in the eyes. "Make yourself at home." Then Lev turned his attention back to the fire, roasting the marshmallow.

"Tommy," Tommy's eyes flashed to Zena, "would you like to roast marshmallows with us, while Rose and Dimitri get your hot chocolate?" Zena said.

Tommy nodded and turned his attention back on Lev. Tommy must be fascinated with Lev. That made me smile.

Dimitri and I turned and went to the kitchen. Once we were in and the door was closed, I set an order for five hot chocolates. I sat down at the black and silver bar stool, took my phone out and called Gideon. Dimitri stood behind me, messaging my shoulders.

"What is it Rose?" Gideon said. He either knew my number by heart, or he had it under color ID.

"A Strigoi got inside Court. I have no idea how it got in or if there are more; two Cobra's went out to investigate."

"I'm sending more Guardians out then. Did you check the ward?"

"No, but a moroi woman, by the name of Carrie Foster was murdered. She has a son, about the age of six, named Thomas Jay Foster left behind. I have him here at the Castle. I'm watching over him. We have yet to tell him she's gone."

Gideon sighed over the phone, and it sounded like sympathy. "I'll talk to child services and the orphanage, see if they can take him in. Which Cobra's went to investigate and where did this occur?"

"Denis and Gabe; the attack happened towards the west end of Court in an ally."

"What was the name of the ally?"

"Um?" I turned to look at Dimitri and he leaned in closer.

"It was between Spike's Grill and Bar and the Fantasy shop." Dimitri said, filling in for me. I gave him a smile.

"Alright, I'll check it out. I've been noticing that Gabe is getting better with his English, for which I am grateful for."

"He's been pretty constant at it. That and Dimitri has been helping him."

"Good. Well, I will investigate this and send guardians there. Thank you for your report, Guardian Hathaway."

"You are welcome, Guardian Kingston." And he hung up. He's really not that much of a family guy. Mmm. Whatever. He doesn't know what he's missing.

I turned to Dimitri just as Augustus, our Italian chef, set a tray of hot chocolate in fancy mugs in front of me. I said my thanks and turned back to Dimitri.

"How are we going to tell Tommy?"

He lifted my hand up and kissed the inside of my wrist. "Do you remember what he said about his Aunt? That his mother said that Terry went with the Badicas to see the Angels?"

I nodded and quickly caught on. "You want me to say that she went to see the Angels too."

He nodded.

"But what if he asks when she will be coming back?"

He looked down at the floor, which was not like Dimitri. "I don't know."

I sighed. "I'll give it my best shot."

He offered a tentative smile and kissed my cheek. "You always do, Roza."

I nodded, got up, took the tray and together, Dimitri and I left the kitchen.

Tommy was sitting with Zena and Lev next to the fire, roasting marshmallows. They looked up when we entered the room. Tommy turned back to roasting his marshmallow, that was currently still white. He put it above the flames and continued to turn it every few moments until it was golden brown.

Huh. Smart kid.

I put the tray down and picked up two mugs and walked up to him. Lev and Zena turned to the couch where Dimitri had sat down. His gaze was on me and Tommy. Tommy was sitting down on a huge red beanbag chair a few feet from the fire.

I sat down on the dark blue beanbag chair next to him and handed him his hot chocolate. He ate his perfectly golden brown marshmallow. "Extra marshmallows as promised."

He smiled excitedly as he sat down the stick and eagerly took the mug of chocolate.

"Careful now, Tiger. It's hot stuff." I said in amusement.

He took small sips and jerked his head away. "It's like lava!"

I heard a chuckle emerge from Dimitri's chest. "I warned you." I said and because of his adorableness, I reached out and messed up his black hair. With the lighting of the room, I was able to decipher the color of his eyes; I was right, they were grey.

"Tommy?" He looked at me. "Can I ask you a couple questions?" He nodded, holding his cup to his chest and keeping his legs stretched out.

"Why were you in the dumpster?"

"Mommy said we should play hide in seek. She always told me that when she says we need to play that game, that I need to find the darkest and smelliestest place to hide. She told me to hide. And I hided. Then a few minutes later, I heard a scream. It weary **(very)** scary."

"You were very brave." I told him, trying to smile at him.

He sighed. "Where is Mommy?"

I sighed, not wanting to do what I was about to do. I set my mug on the floor, got up and lifted him in my arms, at sat down where he was. I had him sitting on my legs sideways, so he can easily look at me.

"You said that your Aunt Terry went to see the angels, right?"

He nodded, those eyes so trusting. So innocent… My heart cracked. _Knock it off._ I told myself. Swallowing back tears, I looked him in the eyes. "Your Mommy had to go see the angels too."

His eyes started to fill up with tears. "Why? Why would Mommy go without me?"

My heart cracked and I kissed his forehead. "Your Mommy didn't want to leave you, but they wanted to see her."

"She won't come back." He said, looking down at his hot chocolate.

"Why do you think that?" I asked without even thinking. I shouldn't have said that. He may think that she will come back.

"Because Auntie Twery never came back, but Mommy said that one day we will be togetwer again."

I laid my cheek on his tiny head. "Yes, you will be together again one day."

"Why did Mommy leave me?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Your Mommy didn't want to leave you, sweetheart." My hands started massaging his back.

"No?" He said, turning to me for the truth.

"No. I promise." After a moment, I added "пересеките мое сердце"

"What does that mean?"

"It means cross my heart."

The next couple questions he asked me made my mind whirl like a hurricane. "What will happen to me? Where do I go?"

"I don't know Bud."

He sipped his hot chocolate and leaned into me.

"What kind of games do you like?" Dimitri asked

"Mommy and I play tic tac toe a lot, but I like it when Kevin comes over."

"Why's that?" I asked, then I gulped half my hot chocolate down.

"Because he shows me how to box."

"Oh? This Kevin guy is a boxer?"

"Not weally, but he's gud **(good)** at teaching."

"Let's see what you got." Dimitri said with a smile.

Tommy's excited smile lit the room. He jumped off my lap, turned to me and handed me the cup and got into a defensive position. His shoulders were straight, but he was crouching down a little bit. His fists were up in a protective maneuver. His feet were dancing, or you could say hopping side to side.

Dimitri got on his knees, and was still much taller than Tommy.

"Try and land a hit." Dimitri said.

Tommy needed no more encouragement. He struck out with a left uppercut to Dimitri's lower jaw, close to his chin. It was a perfect it and Dimitri flinched away.

The amazing thing was, Tommy didn't look up to see if Dimitri was hurt. Tommy knew he wasn't. He was probably going "easy" on him. God, I already love this kid!

Tommy didn't stop there; one of his legs kicked out and hit the outside of Dimitri's right thigh, then he went for Dimitri's stomach and punched him there.

That one, Dimitri gave a grunt and Tommy smiled brightly at that reaction and stepped back.

"You have a great teacher." I said. "He'd be very proud of you right now."

Tommy turned over and looked at me with a huge smile that went from ear to ear. "That's not all that I had learned though. That was only attack hits, I've lurned **(learned)** how to put people in headwocks **(headlocks)** and awrm **(arm)** wocks **(locks)** and leg wocks."

Dimitri chuckled. "Sounds like you have a lot of fun doing this."

Tommy nodded his head vigorously. "I wov **(love)** it! I want to be a porfesionawl **(professional)**."

"I bet one day you will be, Tommy Jay." Dimitri said seriously with a smile.

Tommy walked up to me and took his hot chocolate back. "No one can beat me up!"

I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. "I pity whoever crosses your path."

"Naw. I'd give 'em a chance to weave **(leave) **so they won't get hurt."

"How noble of you." A smile was in my tone of voice.

Tommy shrugged. "It's cawld **(called)** gwate **(great)** sportsmanshiwp **(sportsmanship)**. Its vewy important for boxers to be nice."

I nodded in agreement.

"Did your mother approve of you boxing?"

"Mommy smiles when Kevin teaches me. I think she does."

"Let me show you to our guest bedroom." I said, seeing him yawn as he sat down.

He got back up looked at me expectantly. Dimitri led the way down the call and up the stone stairs, made a sharp turn and two doors down.

He opened the door, and I could tell that Dimitri had given Tommy the master guestroom. It had a Jacuzzi and a walk-in shower. Not to mention the large, soft bed with large fluffy pillows.

Like any six year old, Tommy charged towards the bed, yelling "wahooo!" and climbed up on the bed and started jumping. It was the cutes, most heartfelt moments I've ever felt for with a kid. I smiled big, yet again as I watched him.

I chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I." Jump. "luv." Jump. "It." Jump, jump, jump. His little hands were in fists as he jumped and he seemed to be jumping with all his energy.

"Good night, Tommy Jay." I said.

"Good night, Tommy." Dimitri said and he closed the door.

"NIGHT!" We heard Tommy yell through the door and still jumping on the bed I bet.

I could stop the amused laugh from coming. Dimitri smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist with one of those rare smiles of his.

"I've never seen you this way around kids."

I shrugged, looking down to the ground and back up at him. "I'm never around them. To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I would be like. I guess we both learned something new about me." I smiled at him

He nodded and he led us to our bedroom.

As I got ready and crawled into bed, I couldn't help but wonder what Tommy will go through now. His mother is gone and he has no family. The only place he can go to now is the orphanage. My heart cracked at the picture of him walking into an orphanage alone. Would he be unhappy?

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, tucking my hair that was in my face behind my ear.

"Mmm?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Tommy. He'll be fine."

"I don't know." I said in a sigh. "Look at me, Comrade. I turned out fine, but I got to see my mom once every four years. He's not so lucky."

"Mmm." He said in agreement and kissed my temple. I gazed into those dark brown eyes and I saw sadness in them too.

"What else could we do?" I asked him.

He gazed into my eyes, searching for something. After a few moments of silence, he finally said "I don't know."

**PLEASE REVIEW! Not many people reviewed last time. **

**Tell me, how did I do with the impression of a 6 year old? I think I did good. You tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

**I am going to divide this chapter up into two chapters because it is going to be so long. I want to say thank you for all of those who had reviewed! Thank you so much. And I am sorry for the delay. My amazing cousin came up, and distracted me! So its all her fault! Haha. So do tell me your thoughts on this. Let me know if you think I should add anything to the next chapter. **

**Thank you Brooke20 and Peggy for reviewing. And a newer review Do'B**

I didn't wake up to Dimitri's voice. I didn't wake up to Dimitri trying to get out of bed without waking me up. I woke up to a five to six year old kid jumping on my bed and laughing. My head was on Dimitri's chest, so I turned to look at him, squinting because turned the light on.

Once Dimitri and I got in our room, we immediately put on pajamas and went to bed. We were exhausted.

"Guardian Hathaway! Guardian Belikov! Time to get up! I'm hungry! I want chocowate chip pancakes!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Dimitri said, sitting up and running a hand through his long, beautiful, dark brown hair. His chest was bare and he wore only pajama pants to bed last night. I looked up and I couldn't help but admire his chest…and abs. I smiled at him when he looked at me, realizing what I was doing.

He winked and I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. I restrained that; Tommy wouldn't be too appreciative of seeing PDA.

"Why not Guardian Belikov?" Tommy said, still jumping, then he chuckled.

"How did you manage to find our bedroom?" I asked, groaning.

Tommy stopped jumping and sat down on his knees looking at me, not phased at all by my groan of annoyance.

"I asked the maids where you two sleepted. They both tolded me you two shared a bed-ey-room, and they showed me where your bed-ey-room was."

"Oh." I said agitatedly.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then he looked back up at Tommy. "Tommy, you can call me Dimitri, and you can call Guardian Hathaway, Rose."

I nodded. "Yes. Around us, you may drop the formal titles. Just Rose and Dimitri."

Tommy nodded. "Okay. Now can we get breakfast. I want extra chocowate chips in my pancakes!"

Dimitri shook his head. "Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked.

"Yees!" He said, getting back up and jumping on the bed.

"How long?"

"I dunno. An hour?"

Dimitri's eyes narrowed at the boy, but not in a hard way he would do a grown-up. "You mean ten minutes?" Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tommy's cheeks turned red and he stopped jumping.

Dimitri sighed. "No more hot chocolate before bed for you. And no sugar today. You will have bacon and eggs. You need nutrition."

Tommy made a face. "But I want-"

"Nutrition is very important if you want to become a good boxer." Dimitri argued, face serious and eyes holding Tommy's.

Tommy sucked in a loud breath to argue, keeping contact with Dimitri's eyes, but then led it out after a moment of thought. "Fine, but I want chocowate milk."

Dimitri nodded. "That, you can have."

Satisfied with that, Tommy jumped off our bed, turned towards us and said, "to da kitchen!" Then he ran off, pointing the direction to the kitchen with his index finger.

"I think he just gets a kick out of ordering people around." I said in amusement.

"I think he's just excited to be here." Dimitri contradicted with a smile in his tone- no, a little more than a smile; admiration.

"Are you going to argue all day?" I asked, slightly glaring at him.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because, first you argue with Tommy about not having 'chocowate' chip pancakes, and then with me deciding what caused his happiness. You just want to argue today."

Dimitri's lips twitched into an almost smile. "Tommy is already on a sugar high, thanks to you."

"HEY!" I screeched, slapping his naked breast. "Watch it buddy. You didn't try and stop me when I suggested it."

"He needed it though. He was in shock and he needed sugar in him."

"Then why the hell are you-"

He shut me up by leaning down and capturing my lips with his. "Mmm" I said in our kiss. God he's such a great kisser. His tongue met mine and we fought for dominance. And right before he pulled back, he nibbled my bottom lip.

"I only wanted to argue with you because you're unearthly sexy when you are all riled up."

I looked at him in amusement. "Huh. I thought that was only me. I get turned on while fighting with you."

He gave me a full out smile. "I'm glad." He leaned down and kissed me one more time, but pulled away as I deepened the kiss.

"What gives?"

He smiled. "Tommy is waiting for us."

I pouted. "Fine."

Dimitri chuckled. "We have to get ready anyway. The fight between Zena and Eddie is today. And then Maria is coming over to make us dinner. I already gave Agustus the night off."

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was four thirty in the evening, human time. The event is at six in the evening, human time. Four in the evening for human is for in the morning for vampires.

I nodded. "Okay." Dimitri and I got out of bed and walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen.

Tommy was sitting on a bar stool quietly. "Out of breath, kid?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "I just feel really hungry. And thirsty."

I cocked my head to the side. "You told us while jumping on the bed."

Tommy shook his head and he laid his head down on the table.

"Rose…" Dimitri said with a lingering understanding on the end.

I turned to look at him and Dimitri understood what Tommy was going through. "Oh." I said, the point hitting me in the chest. I looked over at Tommy and he was a little bit more pale than he should be.

"I'll call for a feeder."

"You don't have any here." Tommy said.

I shook my head. "We are all dhampires here."

"I know."

I reached over the counter for the cordless black and white phone and dialed Gideon's number.

"What is it?" He answered.

"Wow. Morning to you too sunshine. Tommy needs a feeder now."

"Rose!" Gideon yelled in exasperation.

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Gez, you are horrible! Don't you know how to take care of children?"

As Gideon ringed me out, I knew my face got redder and redder with anger.

"Look," I said dangerously. I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, making sure the door was closed. Tommy didn't need to hear this. "I am doing the best I fucking can. I have absolutely no experience with kids. And if you know so much about kids, take care of Tommy! I am currently trying to find out how the fuck a strigoi would get past Court's wards and then to top it all off, I have a fighting match to go to today and a family dinner I have to be on time for. So fuck off! Send the fucking feeder and Tommy's background file to the castle." I clicked the end button and took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Um...I'm afraid to ask." Tamara said, turning the corner so I could see her.

I scowled at the floor. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to tell me that Tommy is a nuisance to you."

"Tommy is definitely NOT a nuisance. I just don't know anything about kids, okay. And even less about moroi children. I'm doing the best I can. No one prepared me for taking care of kids, so I'm sorry if I'm doing a shitty job."

"Waho." Tamara said, hands up. "I said nothing about that, so don't take it out on me. The way you were talking to whoever, you made it pretty clear you don't care for Tommy and that he is just another problem."

I scowled. "Whatever. I just don't know how to take care of kids, so sue me."

"I met Tommy last night, and I think he's a good kid. And keep in mind, that boy lost his mother. You need to be gentle towards him."

"I know Tamara." I said agitatedly. I turned on my heals and went back into the kitchen. I knew that Tammy meant well, but I was so sick of people telling me that I'm a horrible babysitter. Tammy followed in behind me. She sat down a few seats away from Dimitri. Agustus set her blini down in front of her.

Dimitri sat on a bar stool next to Tommy, eating breakfast. Dimitri looked up at me confused as to why I left the room. "Gideon." I said darkly. That just confused him more, but I shook my head and he let it drop. For now.

I sat down next to him and Agustus set down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me.

I looked up at him confused and he gave me a sneaky smiled and walked away.

"Hey! Why does she get to eat dat!" Tommy yelled in exasperation and then looked at the stack with longing.

"Yeah, why am I having chocolate chip pancakes?"

Dimitri's lips were twitching again. "Tommy," he looked at him in a gentle scolding way, "ordered it before we arrived. I told him not to eat that."

"I remember." I looked over at Tommy and saw he turned his attention back to breakfast. He was eating bacon and eggs- with an orange juice.

"I thought that he could have chocolate milk." I said confused.

"After that stunt?" Dimitri shook his head. "He's going healthy for breakfast."

I looked at Tommy who was observing us and winked at him. "He said breakfast."

Dimitri sighed. "Rose." And shook his head.

I ate the pancakes. Not what I would have wanted in the morning, but it suited just as well. I got up and looked at Dimitri. "We have to get ready for the match. I bet Zena and Eddie are warning up now. We need to go to them."

"What about Tommy?" Tamara asked. Tommy looked up at me. Gabe walked in then with a human. It was a male, around the age of 23. Gabe helped him sit down on the stool next to Tommy.

"Feeder."

Tommy nodded and he drank from the guy. I looked away. It felt funny to see a moroi child drink from an adult human. Very weird. While Tommy was drinking, Gabe handed me a brown folder and waited for Tommy to finish.

When Tommy was done, he thanked the feeder and Gabe helped the feeder to his feet and escorted him out of the castle. Gabe never came back.

"So, what about Tommy?" Tammy asked again, pushing. More than curious, more of demanding that he come along. Not that that was a problem. I wanted him to. In fact, I wanted him to be next to me.

I looked at Tommy with an excited smile and winked at him. "Ever been to an actual fight?"

He straightened his back and almost fell off his stool. "Weally!" Smart kid, he knew where I was going with this conversation.

I nodded. "You get front row seats too."

He squealed.

"You have to finish your breakfast first." Dimitri said seriously.

Tommy looked at Dimitri, nodded and went back to eating. It amazed me the power he had over people. And the way he used it for their own good, made me love him even more.

I looked at Dimitri and he turned back to his breakfast. "I love you, you know that?" I asked him.

He chuckled as he took a huge bite of his bacon.

I ate the pancakes and read Tommy's background. I finished quickly- both the meal and the background papers. There were only seven of them. I jumped up to leave as Tommy finished his orange juice.

"I've never finished my bweakfist. **(breakfast)**" I was surprised too, after all, moroi don't usually have an appetite after they drink blood.

"Mmm." Dimitri said, getting up and looking at Tommy.

"Roza, you really need to go to Zena. I bet you anything she is waiting for you. And Eddie is waiting for me."

I nodded. "I know."

"I wunna come wid you." Tommy declared.

Dimitri and I both looked at him with smiles on our faces. "Actually Tommy Jay," Dimitri said, "I was thinking you should come with me. You can meet Guardian Castile."

Tommy looked down disappointedly.

I instantly felt bad for Dimitri. He'd never said anything, but I have come to believe that he was already somewhat attached to Tommy. Or maybe it was because he was a kid, and he wanted to be a Daddy so much that he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. Whatever the reason is, I knew Dimitri felt disappointed, though he didn't show it.

"You mean to pass up an opportunity to be with King Cobra?" I put on a bewildered tone and expression.

Tommy's eyes widened in shock and pointed his finger at Dimitri and looked at me. "HE'S King Cobra?"

I smiled in amusement. "Apparently you didn't introduce yourself correctly, my King." I looked at Dimitri with a twinkle in my eyes and then looked back at Tommy. "Are you sure that you don't want to be with him?"

Tommy shook his head no. "I wanna be with him now. I wanna! I wanna!"

Dimitri and I both laughed. And that hurt or disappointed look in his eyes, magically disappeared. "Then you shall, Tommy Jay." I said. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I shall see you later."

"Okay." Then he turned back to Dimitri. "I want you to show me how to knock someone out!"

My eyes widened as I met Dimitri's beautiful dark brown eyes. I half expected his eyes to be saying 'help me,' but no. His eyes were full of excitement. And to my shock, he wisped Tommy off the ground and put him on his shoulders, each leg on a shoulder and Tommy's torso was against the back of Dimitri's head. Tommy held Dimitri's large hands tightly. Tommy gave an excited little scream as Dimitri grabbed hold of him.

"Wow. Da wohld wooks so big from up hew." **(The world looks so big from up here.)**

Dimitri laughed. "You _are_ on my shoulders."

"OH! Tommy. How did you get so tall!" I exclaimed.

Tommy giggled. "God."

I chuckled, shook my head and walked up to Dimitri. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. He kissed my lips, but Tommy kissed the top of my head.

"Bye bye!" Tommy said, blushing a little bit.

I gave a slight glare and using both of my index fingers, I motioned for him to come closer. With a smile, Dimitri squatted down so now that Tommy and I could look at each other without craning our necks- though Tommy was still taller than me.

"No one kisses me without me kissing them back!"

Tommy let out a little squeal. "Girls have coodies!"

I laughed and leaned towards him. Tommy leaned back, so I leaned more forward and kissed his cute chubby cheeks. "Good bye, sweets." I said to him and left the kitchen with them following behind me. We went to the gym and sure enough, Zena and Eddie were there. Lev was also there, watching Zena very carefully and occasionally looking over at Eddie.

"Alright, what do we have here?" I said in Russian as I leaned against the pin. The pin is a regular boxing ring. Both fighters were sweating heavily and their faces a little bit red.

"1-1." Zena said out of breath just as Lev yelled for a break."

Zena walked over towards me, arms dangling free. I grabbed her water bottle off the side of the ring and poured some water over her head and then some into her water.

"How's the kid?"

I turned my head towards the end of the ring where Dimitri was- and Tommy still on his shoulders.

Zena chuckled. "The King is really turning soft." She added in an amused tone.

I chuckled once. "Well, he has a particularly soft spot towards kids."

Zena's lips twitched into a half smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. I already knew what she was going to say. Instead she said. "We have to leave really soon."

I nodded. "Don't wear yourself out then; save your energy."

She nodded. "One step ahead of you. I am going for one more practice round then we leaving for the court yard."

"Alright." I said, offering an encouraging smile and I clasped my hand to her shoulder. "Best luck, sis."

"What are you guys saying?" Tommy said. I looked down and he was staring up at us with an confused expression.

"I'm wishing her good luck." I said.

"Hi TJ." Zena winked.

"Tommy Jay." Tommy corrected sternly.

Zena chuckled. "Of course." And Zena walked away.

"Watch her, Tommy. She's good at what she does."

"That's what King Cobra…er, Dimitri said, but he also said that Eddie knew what he was doing too."

I nodded. "He's right. That is what is so exciting about this fight, because no one knows who is going to win. So let us watch them practice."

Tommy grimaced. "I can't see." Tommy was right, the ropes were in his face.

With a smile, I lifted him up and just like Dimitri, placed him on my shoulders. Zena and Eddie shook hands and back pedaled from each other. They circled each other, keeping contact.

"what awe they waiting fow" Tommy asked, hypnotized by the fight. **(What are they waiting for?)**

"They are waiting for an opening."

"Why?"

"If you don't wait for an opening and you attack them, you open yourself up and now you are the vulnerable one and you are now one more step away from losing the match."

"Oh."

His eyes were on the two. Eddie finally made a move. His right leg came out and hit Zena on the left side of her hip. She grunted in slight pain, but held her ground. She lunged at him, a moment later and took him down. She straddled his hips, but he maneuvered his weight over so that he was able to knock her off and straddle her. Before Eddie managed to get on her, Zena managed to bring her legs up, and as he sat down on her, she managed to buck him off her.

"How did she do dat?" Tommy asked.

"It's a little bit of knowing your opponents moves and using technique." I said truthfully.

"What does da woud 'technique' mean?" **(what does the word…)**

"It means your special way of doing something." That was the best I could come up with that's not a smartass comment. Maybe I should use smaller words in front of him.

We continued watching them spar. Eddie landed another kick on Zena and she fell to the ground, hip first. Eddie went after her just as Dimitri called it quits.

"Come on, man!" Eddie complained. He held out his hand for Zena and she took it. Her face was slightly red, just as Eddie's was.

"Waist no more energy; we need to leave now, or we will be late."

They nodded, handed Zena her water and we left the gym. "We can take my Hummer." I said as we neared the garage.

"Where are the others?" Eddie asked, looking around for them. His shirt was soaked in his perspiration and I wondered if he has enough energy for this fight.

I shrugged. "I haven't seen-"

"They told me they would meet us at court yard 5. They are helping the Princess and Mia set up." Zena said, cutting in.

"Okay." Dimitri, much to my frustration, took the wheel. I glared at him for that, but he didn't even glance my way.

Moron.

Eddie took shot gun, so Zena, Tommy and I were in the back.

Soon enough, we arrived at the court yard. Before we even got to the driveway, we saw that cars had been parked on the side of the road. I looked at Dimitri. "Maybe we should park on the side of the road too." I suggested.

Dimitri shook his head and kept driving forward. "I'm surprised you even suggested that." His lips twitched. "Have you ever known Lissa not give you a front row seat?"

"Are you implying that she has a parking spot for us?" I asked, looking out the window seeing us pass parked cars after park cars. There were people –moroi and dhampires- walking as we passed.

He made a turn and we neared the court yards. Each five football fields apart from each other, and each a football field and a half long. And as soon as he turned the corner, the amount of parked cars quadrupled. I let out a gust of breath in shock. Dimitri wasn't fazed.

"Yes." He said.

All I gotta say, is he better be right.

"If you are wrong, _you_ will be the one walking."

He drove past Court Yard 4, and two football fields away, Court Yard 5 was packed. And when I mean packed, I mean the stands- as promised from the flyer- were so full on each side, they were unfolding another set of stands on each side. I laughed when I saw people walking with popcorn in their hands.

Excited butterflies twittered through my stomach, and I could help but an excited squeal. Dimitri didn't turn his gaze on me- too focused on not hitting or running into anyone, but his lips twitched.

"Rose!" Zena said with smile in her tone.

"They are here to watch you fight, Zena!" I said with excitement. I felt like a kid in Disney world, meeting all her favorite characters.

"Wow." Eddie exclaimed, and he whistled. The sound going from high to low.

Dimitri kept driving, and sure enough, there was a reserved parking spot that said "Cobra Parking Only." There was also, a crowd of people there waiting for our arrival. Lissa was among them with the other Cobras. All of the cobras were talking to someone, but as they heard my hummer approach a few yards away, they turned and watched us pull in and park.

We got out, and it felt like I was in Hollywood. Some cameras started flashing and they were shouting "Cobra! Cobra! Cobra!" Tommy came out of the car after me. His arms went around my right thigh and I heard a few 'aww's from the audience. I smiled and picked him up, placing him on my hip.

"Guardian Hathaway, is this your son?" asked a random woman in the crowd. Lissa stepped between me and Zena.

"No, you moron! It can't be. The kid is moroi." A man in the crowd said back.

Dimitri, Eddie and Zena were by my side in seconds. Dimitri was on my right, taking my free hand in his. Zena took my left side and Eddie was beside her. "Thank you for coming." I said to the crowd and then I add, yelling: "are you ready for a show?"

"Yeah!" I hear them shout back. Lissa, Eddie and the Cobra's smiled.

"Are you ready for a dual?" I yelled.

"Yes!" they shouted.

Tommy clutched my shirt in both of his tiny fists. "Roses…" I kissed his cheek. My lips twitched. Roses. The nickname warmed my heart.

"It's alright sweets." He looked in my eyes, and I saw his anxiety; his gray eyes as dark as storm clouds. "I won't let you go." I tightened my hold on him, by pushing my arm against his body and his body against my torso.

The Corbas looked at me when I looked at them. "Glad you guys are here." I said with a smile. They smiled back and we started walking to the ring together as a group. When we came up to the gates, there were two white poster boards. On one in red writing it said: "Queen Cobra's team" with a red arrow pointing the right and in black writing on another poster board it said: "King Cobra's team" with a black arrow pointing to the left.

The Cobras walked to the middle of the field while everyone else took their seats. I gave them a few extra minutes to get comfortable. "Are you ready Tommy?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. I chuckled. "So am I." I turned to face Zena and Eddie. "Go to your sides. Right is mine, left is Dimitri's." They nodded and moved to the end of the ring. I walked behind Zena with Tommy in my arms.

A couple yards away from the ring, I saw a wooden bench. I looked over at the opposite side of the ring and saw that there was another wooden bench. A bench for each team to watch. Up close and personal.

My team and I sat down on the right bench, while Dimitri and his team sat down on the left hand bench.

Then I heard the crowd grow quiet. "The Queen!" I heard breathless voices. Then the next thing I saw was people bowing down and the royal guard making a circle around Queen Tatiana.

Tatiana wore a black durby hat. The hat was so circualar that it blocked most of the sun for her. And there was a huge black flower made of black ribbon at the side of her hat. The ribbon had extended around her hat. **(On profile)**. Tatiana's dress is a dark, solid blue. Radiating tucks on the bodice, a wrap front and a cutaway hem give the dress its special charm. It's a V bodice with a straight skirt. Dimitri and his team came over to us.

She came up towards us and was a few yards away. As one, we all got up and bowed down.

"Cobras." She said in affection. "I have been told of a rumor amongst us," and when she said 'us' she means the royals. "Two of you are having a duel. And," she looked between me and Dimitri and back at me, "you two are engaged."

"Yes, your majesty." Dimitri said with his guardian face on. "You have heard correct on both accounts."

"Very well. Congratulations to the both of you. I wish to see this battle."

Zena smiled and to my amusement, Eddie howled and pumped his fist in the air. "Boy are you in for a treat."

Her hard face was on and she nodded. She turned around and sat down on a red expensive foldout dress.

**I didn't want to stop the chapter here, but I had no choice. It was getting ridiculously long. Next week until I update. Keep reviewing! Thanks again to EVERYONE who had reviewed! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The event is finally here! Which team will win? Rose or Dimitri's? How well do you think the Cobra's will take a liking to Gabe's beautiful Maria?**

**I know it's been nearly two weeks since I last updated. I'm sorry. I was grounded and I was experiencing some major writer's block (I want the fighting to sound realistic), so I started writing this one shot called **_**Frustrated**_**. I will be posting it within the next week. I hope you all will read it **_**and**_** review. **

**I am also starting college on August 23, so if I don't update so much it's because I have a lot of homework, but hopefully it won't interfere. I hear every hour in class is 2 hrs of homework. So **_**not**_** looking forward to that. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10.

Lissa made her way into the ring as Dimitri and his team went to his assigned side. Lissa took a microphone that one of the handymen handed to her as she stepped up on the ring's steps. Then she looked out into the audience with a welcoming smile. She had to ignore the sun that was glaring down on her by putting her hand up to block it. Most of the audience did the same, some even brought umbrellas and heavy duty sunglasses. The Cobra's and I had to endure the sun's light.

"Welcome. This is a match between Cobra Zena Jakov and Guardian Edison Castile. This event wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for Ms. Mia Ranaldi, so give a special thank you to her. As you may know from reading the flyer, in the Cobra House, there is a rivalry going on between the happily engaged couple, Rose and Dimitri. The family had split up into sides and they had pranked each other to prove to each time that the other team was better with cunningness, and now, obviously, the results had lead to here. As for who is winning right now, it would be Dimitri's team. The score right now is two to nine. Now, let the dual begin." Lissa said, and stepped off the fighting ring and handed the microphone back to the handyman.

Lissa walked up to us. "Zena, Eddie, get up there."

Zena was dressed in a Dance light lime green sports bra, with Nike white and black shorts. Eddie was shirtless (giving a wonderful view of his sculptured chest and abs) and wore Adidas red shorts. Zena had black and white Puma shoes, while Eddie had Nike shoes that were white and red.

They nodded, face serious and walked up. Halfway there, people started cheering. When they got into the middle of the ring, the crowed was still cheering and whooping. The referee, who wore guardian attire, came up with a microphone. He was also someone I know of: blond hair and eyes so hazel they looked gold.

"My name is Guardian Delos Martinaz. I will be referring this fight. This is all fare game. There are only two rules: no breaking bones and no killing. You will be playing 3 rounds. Now, play on fighters."

Everyone clapped, including me and my family. Eddie and Zena bowed to each other, then backpedaled away from each other; eyes intently on each other.

"Roses, can you put me down?" Tommy said.

I nodded and set him down on his feet. I sat down and soon, everyone else, including the crowd followed.

Zena and Eddie rounded each other. Their shoulders high and strong, their feet shoulder width apart. As they moved, so did Delos. Suddenly a song played over the speakers: Awake and Alive by Skillet.

I looked at Eddie, and his face was an open book. I could read from his facial expression what he was thinking. Just before he made the first move, he saw Zena's footing make a mistake. I don't know exactly what flaw she made, but it must have been good enough for him to stop from making the first move.

Eddie kicked out with a testing kick- smart move on his part- for any flaws. He also wanted to see how far her limits would go with him. The crowd went wild, yelling out either Zena's name or Eddie's. I knew they both felt some sort of pressure.

Zena, like the Cobra she is, her hands darted out fast like lightening and caught his foot after the impact on her right thigh. Once Zena had a hold on his leg, she yanked him forward like he weighed only ten pounds. Then she pounced on him, and the crowd started to yell.

"Wahooo!" The crowd went.

Some of the moroi shouted to Eddie: "Get her off you!"

"Use your weight against her," yelled experienced guardians, among other things.

Just as the crowd had shouted at him, Eddie had shifted his body on the side, and in one huge thrust of his whole body, he managed to jerk Zena off just a little bit, but it just barely enough. Her hold on his arm had loosened enough for him to jerk out of her hold. He pushed her off him and she went flinched off him. A new song started to play: 'Supernatural' by Daughtry.

Damn, damn, damn! She almost had him! Eddie was holding back a lot in practice.

Zena, using her abs and thigh muscles, jumped up and lunged at him full force, without missing a beat. She wasn't going easy on him now. It was all or nothing for her.

She got all up and personal with him. Her fist flew at him, which he blocked easily, she dropped towards the ground and tried to sweep his feet out from under him using her leg, but he jumped up just in time. Zena quickly rocked on her back and pushed up on her legs and kicked with both of them onto his torso.

In unison, all the Cobra's got up and started shouting. I started shouting at Zena to get up before he gets her, Tamara started shouting that she needs to try and land a blow on his right leg. If a fighter cannot maneuver around the ring with ease and grace, they are at a major disadvantage.

I glanced over at the queen and she was still seated in her expensive fold out chair. But something in her posture told me she wanted to stand up and start encouraging someone. I suppressed a smile. Really, she was a good person. Adrian was right. I was too hard on her in the past…but then again she _was_ a total bitch to me.

I could hear all the way over to Dimitri, several yards away, that he was shouting for Eddie to stop being in defensive and be on offensive. Lev was shouting Eddie's name for his confidence.

Zena got up and landed a blow across Eddie's forehead and somehow cut his eyebrow. His head went to the side due to the blow and some sweat flung off his brow and chin. But that didn't faze him completely. Without missing a beat, Eddie turned back to her and punched her in the stomach, the chest and finally across the head. She stumbled back a few steps and I could literally see the stars dancing in her vision. She was sweating on her chest, her sports bra had spots of sweat everywhere.

She shook her head, as if to shake off the stars. Her fists came in to protect herself, and she went in for a punch to his jaw. He blocked it, but Zena already knew he would. Her foot was out before he could prevent the kick and she got him right on his dominate leg.

"ooh." The crowd went.

"That's going to leave a mark." Tommy murmured. I nodded in agreement.

Eddie went down with a groan of pain. I could see that he had one hell of a Charlie horse. Zena quickly put him in a headlock. But Eddie did a new trick that I hadn't thought of: he thrusted one of his thumbs up one of Zena's triceps. I guess I learned something new today.

Zena's hold immediately weakened. And, because she stood behind him, Eddie grabbed her upper arms and flipped her over his head and onto the ground in front of him.

I went wild. The crowd went wild.

"GO ZENA! GO EDDIE!" Tommy shouted at the top of his lungs. I smiled inside. He just couldn't pick a side.

Zena tucked her legs in immediately and as Eddie came down to put her in a body lock, she kicked out full force and knocked him down and her knees were on either side of him. She put him in a body lock and the referee, Delos, raced up into the ring and came up and looked at Zena's hold, like he was inspecting a wrestling match.

"Zena!" He yelled out, and the way he said it was like "ZENA" and the A sounded like "ah" like a sigh.

The half the crowd went wild, the other half just clapped. Tommy yelled 'wahoo! You da woman, Zena!,' at the top of his lungs. Zena looked over and gave him a wink. He smiled big with a slight blush.

Zena let go off him and got off. She gave out a hand for Eddie to get up and he took it. Both of them went to their side of the ring, waiting for a go.

Everyone sat down again and another song started to play: Never enough by Five Finger Death Punch.

"Round two." Delos said, standing in the middle of the ring. He jumped out of the ring and faced them. "Go."

Eddie, carelessly, lunged at Zena. And to my surprise, Zena lunged at him. Eddie, being a man, had more weight than Zena so he was able to push his way on top of her. Zena quickly switched out her hips and forced her way on top of him. When she got on top of him, she put her knee on Eddie's stomach.

Delos was on the side, watching in what seemed like amazement and awe.

Eddie reached quickly and attempted to grab her leg for a leg lock, but Zena saw realized what he was going for right in the nick of time. She grabbed his forearms by the end of his biceps, right above elbow (a/n: there is a pressure point there) and slammed his arms on mat.

I put my hands on the side of my mouth and yelled "Wahoo!" in encouragement to Zena. "You go!" I said in Russian.

Eddie wiggled and pushed his hips up, but he couldn't get out of her hold. Delos, as he has been the hole fight, was right in front of them. "ZENA!" He shouted.

Zena got off Eddie and Eddie did a flip-up, using his abs and thigh muscles. He went to his side of the ring, making contact with Dimitri's eyes. They seemed to be sending a message. And suddenly, I knew all hell must of broken loose. He has a few tricks up his sleeve.

Crap! Crap! Crap!

My heart started to race. I knew this was too easy. He was playing it cool.

I looked at Zena, but she paid me no attention. Her whole focus was on Eddie and this fight. All I saw was the side of her face.

Right before she took a step, she glanced over to us to give us a smile. I put on the most desperate face I could put on and shook my head. She winked at me, as if to tell me that she has this handled.

No Zena. That's not what I mean! Crap.

I held my breath, and I looked over to Dimitri's side. He was looking at me with that sardonic smile of his. I wanted to slap it off.

Or lick it off.

Which one I wasn't so sure of. I love him. Then again, I really love him. He was the worst person to side against. What was I thinking?

"Roses, can I go over to Dimitri?"

I looked down to Tommy with a pleased smile. "Of course you can, sweets." I kissed Tommy on the cheek. "Can you deliver a message to him for me?"

He nodded and his gray eyes sparkled. "I'd do anything for you!"

My heart melted and I hugged him close. "Tell him I said wrong move." He nodded, not knowing what I meant by it, so for his benefit, I said "you will find out later." Of course, I was winging it. I had no idea what Zena was in store for. I was putting in a lot of faith into Zena. I know it's wrong, but she said to believe in her. Besides, this is just a game. Who cares if she loses this?

I frowned. I do. A little bit.

"Go." Delos said to the two fighters.

Tommy nodded to me and ran as fast as he could to Dimitri. Dimitri's face lit up as Tommy threw himself at him. He picked Tommy up, forgetting about the fight and threw him a foot up in the air and catching him as gravity grabbed him. I saw Tommy laugh when Dimitri through him. Then Tommy told him my message after D set him down on his feet. Dimitri looked over at me and I saw him lift an eyebrow up as he sat Tommy on one of his legs.

I gave him a sly smile and turned to the fight.

Zena and Eddie were circling each other like boxers. Not seeing it coming, Eddie went down and using his foot to sweep Zena off her feet. And it worked. Zena fell right on her butt. Hard. She grimaced, but I knew she was putting on a good face for her audience. She will be hurting later.

Eddie quickly lunged towards her, not bothering getting up to straighten out his form. He grabbed her right arm and twisted it and with the other arm he grabbed her wrist and applied pressure to keep her there. She yelled out in pain.

"Don't hurt her!" Tommy yelled in an innocent tone.

I don't think Eddie heard him. From where I sat, I heard Zena grunt in frustration.

"EDDIE!" Delos yelled.

I gridded my teeth. I didn't look over towards Dimitri. I know very well he wants to rub it in my face.

Eddie let go of her and she got up. She looked over to me and she blinked and had a dazed look on her face like she couldn't believe what just happened.

To tell you the truth, I had a hard time believing it myself. I didn't think Eddie knew how to play dirty. Huh, I guess we both learned something new about him.

Wait, did Dimitri teach him that move? That thought tricked me into the mistake I was trying to avoid: looking at Dimitri. His eyes sparkled like he knew it all. It was very annoying. His smile reached his eyes too, and that was the most annoying part. He clapped, like the rest of the crowd that was on his team, but he wouldn't stop looking me in the eye with that smug look.

'What now, Rose?' His eyes seem to say. 'I told you my fighter was good.'

Uh! I suddenly had an urge to punch him. This time, kissing him wasn't an option. Or a thought. I wanted to punch that smirk right off his handsome face.

However, the game was out of three rounds and Zena had won two out of three.

"One more! One more! One more!" the crowd started shouting.

I looked over at Dimitri and saw him making his way towards me with Delos, Zena and Eddie. Delos had a microphone in his hand. Zena stood by my side. Eddie was by Dimitri's side, where as Delos was standing in the middle of us. I wanted to laugh a little bit; we weren't kids. We can control ourselves. Or well, Dimitri could control himself.

"I think it should be best out of five." He said when he reached us. I stood up and put my hands on my hips and straightened my spine.

"And I think it should be best out of four, and I should fight the next three."

"So she fights one more round, and you fight the next three?"

I nodded. "Zena is tired of petty novice tricks, so I will take over from there."

"You won't be fighting Eddie."

My playful glare snapped on. "Oh? Will I be fighting myself? That should be interesting." I said with little amusement.

"No. The Edster will be tired. And it won't be fair. You're haven't been working and he's not rejuvenated."

I snorted. "The Edster? What are we in, high school?" I winked at Eddie and he chuckled. We had actually called him 'The Edster' back in high school. But Dimitri did have a point about it being unfair. I'd have more energy than him.

He ignored that. "If you think that was high school fighting, you won't know what hit you, because you will be fighting me." Dimitri's team yelled in agreement. "And it won't be all fun and games."

I playfully shivered. "I'm so scared."

"I will fight Eddie once and the next three with you. And I will win. You won't even know what hit you."

He smiled that sardonic smile of his again. "We shall see my beautiful fiancé."

"Mmm. And you are in for the ass-whippin of the century, my soon to be husband." I paused for a moment. "Are you sure you want to doom yourself to a life time of servitude?" this question wasn't all that playful. I was giving him the opportunity to walk away.

He stepped forward and caught my wrist. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed the back. "I will never want anyone else." His eyes shined with truth. "I love you."

The women in the nearby stands sighed with awe.

I smiled, forgetting our little spute. "I love you too." And I hugged him; as always, he wrapped his arms around me in a sweet, loving embrace. After a moment, I pulled back and returned back to the hardass Rose Hathaway. "Alright, Edster, let's do this!"

The crowd went wild as Eddie and I walked up to the ring. I jumped up and did a summersault over the ropes. Eddie just did a run and jump over the ropes, tucking in his knees to his chest and landed perfectly straight.

Delos looked at us, Eddie and I were five feet apart, and he said "go." Just then, over the speaker, 'Barbie World' started to play. The audience laughed. Some of the girls in the crowd started singing along. When Ken sings "come on Barbie lets go party," the boys in the crowd sing along to it and the girls would sing back to the boys "uoh uoh." Eddie and I started laughing at that, but we quickly went back to fighting.

I crouched down after a few moments, side stepped every once in a while when Eddie would lurch towards me. Eddie shuffled, much like Zena does, telling me he was definitely on the offensive side. I went in for a blow to the head, but he blocked it and went for my stomach. I blocked and landed a kick on his calf.

We started circling each other. I lunged to towards him, but he sidestepped and elbowed me in the hip. I grimaced at the pain.

I was still holding his arm. I twisted it and moved behind him, bringing him down to his knees. I looked at Delos.

"ROSE!" He shouted.

I helped Eddie up and he walked out of the ring. I looked at Dimitri and he made his way over. "Rose, Rose." He said when he reached me. He stood five feet away from me. We looked at Delos for him to tell is to go.

Suddenly "Baby one more time," by Britney Spears started playing over the speakers. I chuckled. Whoever was controlling the music has a sense of humor.

When he said go, Dimitri didn't waste any time. He lunged at. I managed to get out of his way, but only halfway. He knocked me down and landed on top of me. It was like getting hit by a bus. I quickly maneuvered my legs and hips. Even though he held my arms down, my hips and legs were positioned so that I could push him off me.

When I pushed, I didn't do it gently. I practically kicked him off me. He landed a foot away from me. I scooted away, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him. He got on his knees and leaned forward and brought over his legs on either side of me. He put his weight on me; all of it. I could hardly move. Who knew a man could weigh so much?

I tried to maneuver out from under his weight, but that wasn't happening. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. He looked to Delos. The song changed to 'To Know That You Are Alive' by Kutless.

At the last second before Delos called it, one of my legs got free and I rammed my knee as hard as I could into his hip. I rammed it so hard, it stunned him. I wretched one of my wrists free and punched him in the face. His head knocked back and he was off me.

Suddenly, the crowd went wild and started standing up. They started shouting at me. What they were shouting was beyond my comprehension.

I got up and went into defensive position. Dimitri got up the same time I did, knowing if he didn't, I'd be on him instantly.

We rounded each other. I watched his footing and muscles— which were ready to coil at any moment.

I wanted to charge him, but I knew he'd have the greater advantage. He was stronger and he weighed more.

Then he went down to swipe my feet out from under me. I jumped up, knowing what he was doing. When he was about to get up, I lunged towards him. I was on top of him, holding his forearms down. I quickly pushed down on my hips to keep him in place and wrapped my legs around his.

I looked to Delos.

"ROSE!"

"ONE MORE ROSE! ONE MORE!" Zena shouted with pride.

"I want to announce," Lissa said over a microphone as the crowd sat down and the song had ended. "I want to tell the Cobra's that now; officially, they are tied with Dimitri's team."

"Wait? How is that possible? We had pranked them more than they have us." This came from Lev. Lev looked up at the princess, who was now standing near the ring.

I was sweating and breathing hard. Dimitri was sweating, but he wasn't breathing very hard.

Lissa didn't speak in the mic. This was only for the Cobra's. "Zena and Rose had both won two fights. I also want to add points to what Rose had done to Larisa." She smiled. "Rose had poured flower over her when she was wet with water. Then Rose and Zena had tied Dimitri down and had given him a full make over."

Very fast, and very sneaky, Lissa grabbed Dimitri's hand and held it out for all to see. Everyone could see the wonderful smiley faces (of course, the mad face on the middle finger) and beautiful paint job we had done. "Of course, when I say full make over, I mean the make-up and the whole shebang."

The few people in the crowd that saw, laughed adoringly, but the Cobra's rolled their eyes in amusement.

"Play on." Delos said, anxious for us to get back to the fighting.

I turned towards Dimitri, and just as I turned, he tackled me down to the ground, arms pinned behind my back.

Dimitri looked at Delos. "DIMITRI!"

"What!" Gabe shouted for my benefit. "That doesn't count! She wasn't ready!"

"Yeah." Some people in the crowd shouted.

Delos shook his head. "It counts. You must always be ready."

I gridded my teeth. This was a game, not real life!

Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I glared at him. "That shouldn't have counted."

He shrugged and turned his back.

I looked at Delos he nodded. "Go."

I don't know what irked me the most. The fact that Delos was siding with Dimitri, or that Dimitri wasn't playing completely fair.

'_And it won't be all fun and games.'_ Those words came back to me. So, that is what he meant. Oh, it's _on_ now. Suddenly, 'Like A Virgin' by Madonna started playing. I heard Dimitri and most of the men and some women laughing in the audience.

Dimitri's back was still turned away from me. He was making contact with Eddie; a perfect opportunity. I smirked. He wanted to play dirty, well, I'll play dirty. I ran and jumped on his back. My hands were around his throat to cut off his oxygen. My legs were wrapped around his waist perfectly so that if he makes a wrong move, my knees would dig into the back of his hip.

People started shouting at me, telling me that was illegal; others shouted saying that he deserved it. Dimitri dropped to his knees and flopped down on his back. When he flopped down on his back, the air rushed out of me, but I kept my hold on him.

"She's still holding on!" Someone shouted in amazement.

Dimitri got back up and flopped down on his back again, and again. All the while I held on. He got back up, but slower this time, due to the lack of oxygen and flopped down on his back. This time, I heard something crack and my head bounced off the ground. I lost my hold, but Dimitri was down, dazed from the loss of oxygen.

"ROSE!" Delos shouted.

I slowly got up, hearing the crowd cheer. Dimitri was already up and heading towards me. Tommy ran up to us and gave me a hug.

"Ahh!" I half cried half shrieked. It wasn't Tommy's fault that I was hurting, but he immediately backed off.

Tommy immediately backed off and looked at me with apologetic eyes. "Sorry. I don't know my own strength."

Dimitri and I laughed. Delos laughed too, overhearing it. "Rose, are you okay?" Delos asked. The song 'The Way You Make Me Feel' by Michael Jackson started playing.

I straightened up my spine, but a pain raced through my spine. "I probably pulled a muscle." I lied. I knew immediately what was wrong. One of my upper vertebrae was either crushed or broken. Lissa came over, worry coming through the bond over me.

She came over for a hug, but it wasn't just a hug. She was testing me. She put her hand over the back of my neck (my vertebrae) and when I flinched and a small moan of pain escaped from my lips. She healed me without a second thought.

"Don't tell Dimitri." I whispered to her.

She nodded. I didn't want him to feel bad.

I walked over to Dimitri and kissed him when MJ sang "the way you make me feel" the second time. Talk about funny timing.

"Rose's team had won the battle." Lissa nearly screamed with joy. Just about everyone shouted for joy. Dimitri's team had clapped, but I could tell they were proud of me and had had fun.

Dimitri picked me up and spun around and kissed me again. He looked down and saw Tommy was pulling on his shorts to get his attention. "Is thawy **(there)** mowa **(more)** fighting?"

I chuckled and shook my head as Dimitri set me down. "Sorry Tommy Jay."

Tommy sighed in disappointment, but let it go. "Then can we go back to the castle?"

I nodded. Lissa turned over to me, her shoulders high and face excited and proud. "I am so so happy for you! We won! You won!"

Christian came up then and turned to Dimitri and gave him a high five. "I knew you were going easy on her."

Dimitri shook his head. "When it comes to this, I never go easy on her. She needs all the practice she can get."

I elbowed him with a smirk. "Watch it buddy. I can say the same for you."

He just smiled.

I turned to Christian. "I think you should say something nice to me."

He snorted. "The nicest thing I can say is that you have nice hair."

I raised an eyebrow. "And."

"Fine." His crystal blue eyes shined with amusement. I think he got a real good kick out of being a pain in the ass. "You can kick some ass."

"She can kick some _serious_ ass." Lissa corrected him, taking his hand.

"You two are invited to dinner, by the way. Gabe is bringing a friend over for dinner to meet us."

"We better go." Dimitri said. "It will be hard to get out and Tommy wants to leave."

I nodded. I called the Cobra's and we (Lissa and Christian included) walked in single file line to the exiting. Zena took Tommy in her arms and carried him. Lots of people wanted out and we didn't want anyone taking or running Tommy over.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" I said into the microphone. I handed the microphone back to the handyman that handed me it.

I turned as much as I could (Dimitri's arm was round my shoulder) to Gabe as we neared the parking lot. "You should get Maria."

That must have been a soft spot for him, because suddenly, he turned gooey. He gave me a lazy smile, a lazy smile I've never seen on him before.

"Who?" Dimitri asked.

"You will see later tonight."

"Oh," Dimitri said with a sparkle in his eye. "It's your 'lady friend'."

Gabe rolled his eyes but waved good bye with a smile on his lips.

"Call me if you need anything." I shouted at his retreating form, but I soon lost his figure in the sea of people.

As we walked, people were exiting themselves, trying to beat the crowd out of the courtyard.

"Wooo! Go Hathaway!" I heard people shouting.

"Oh, you will get her next time Belikov." Another man shouted. "I have faith in you!"

I laughed at that and kissed Dimitri's cheek.

"See, people love you!"

He shook his head. "No Roza."

Seconds later we made it to the Hummer. Dimitri, as always, drove. I didn't mind. I wanted to gawk at all the people that had wanted to see the fight. That had come here for a good time. Before I got in the Hummer I had to ask the crowd a few questions. There is an even bigger crowd near the car now than when we arrived, so we had to squeeze our way through. The Cobra's faced the crowd when I did.

"So," I said, facing the crowd as Dimitri opened my door for me. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"Did anything unexpected happen? What did you think?"

A dhampire male, about the age of sixteen with blue eyes and blond hair had stepped forward. "I think it was awesome! The way you got out of his," he looked at Dimitri, "hold," back to me, "was amazing. I thought for sure he had you."

I laughed. "I thought so too. Just always remember think to never stop thinking. The moment you stop thinking, you will lose the fight. Always have a strategy."

The boy nodded. I could see him filing that information in his brain. He was taking me seriously, and at a very early age. Mmm. "I will Guardian Hathaway."

I smiled and stepped forward, extending my hand to him. "It was a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

"Marcus Bushey." The way he said his last name was buh-shay. It's French. We shook hands.

I turned back to the crowd. "Thank you all for coming. I hope you had a great time!"

"What about the boy?" Tommy poked his head out when he heard the word 'boy.'

I smiled, but Dimitri was the one who spoke, and as he spoke, he looked at Tommy with a gentle smile. "He is on our care right now." Then he ruffled his hair up and Tommy gave Dimitri an affectionate smile.

"Good bye everyone." I said to them and got into the car. Dimitri shut the door and got in on his side as the others piled in. It didn't take too long to get out of the courtyard as I had thought.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, now what are we going to do?" Zena asked.

"Relax. Reflect on what has gone on in the past couple days."

Lev laughed. "Yeah, well I want to talk about the fight! That was hot! Like seriously awesome! You and Rose, Dimitri, wow. I never thought you two could fight like that. It was like, MMA material."

I chuckled. "He was MMA material. Besides, we have to be ready for dinner tonight. Gabe is bringing his lady friend home tonight to meet us. She is cooking, so be ready to feast!"

"You sound excited, Rose." Tammy said amused.

"Until you taste her cooking, don't judge me. You'd be excited too."

I could see the smile growing on her face, even though I couldn't see her. I was busy looking out the window at the sun (but not directly at the sun. That would hurt).

I had missed the sun, the feel of its warmth kissing my skin. I would like to go to the beach one night and just soak up the sun. Perhaps the Cobra's and I can talk to some humans and have a good time, but only if they want to come with me. Do they miss the sun as much as I do? Today, with the sun on my skin in the courtyard reminded me how much I missed it.

When we returned to the castle we all sat down in the living room area with healthy banana shakes (no sugar or ice cream added). Tommy sat on Dimitri's lap next to me, and on his other side was Lev. Tammy sat next to Lev. Zena sat on the rocking chair. Eddie sat with Lissa and Christian on the other couch. Denis and Larisa sat on the love seat. Gabe was still missing.

Before we started talking about what happened, I had to bring up Russia. "So, we will be leaving next week for Russia."

Lev smiled. "About time. I miss home."

Denis nodded in agreement. "What day and time?"

"Friday when the sun is up. Lissa and Christian are coming with us, so I'm taking extra precautions."

"So soon?" Larisa said in surprise.

I frowned. "If any of you don't want to come, you don't have to. I'm not making you do this. I just thought you would want to return home sooner rather than later."

Larisa nodded. "I just thought with the wedding games that we would stay a little longer is all."

I shook my head. "It was fun, but now we really need to get down to business."

"I hear plane rides are fun!" Tommy said in excitement.

In unison, we all looked at Tommy. I nearly had forgotten him in all the excitement about the wedding. I looked to Dimitri.

"He should come with us." Dimitri said immediately. Lev nodded in agreement. Tommy saw Lev nod and brightened up.

"Oh, can I?" Tommy looked to me. "I've never been to Rwussa!"

"We can't." I said gloomily, immediately foreseeing many obstacles.

"Sure we can." Tammy chimed in with force.

"I'd be dangerous." I pointed out in Russian to the Cobras. (A/N:**The rest of the conversations are in Russian.)**

"No it won't." Lev said. "Not with all of us or one of us with him."

I looked to my hands. "Guys, don't make me the bad guy here. I want him to come with us, but if we do, it would also be kidnapping. We are not his guardians. We are just taking care of him and even though the Council knows we are taking care of him, child services will be here to take him away. And leaving the country with Tommy would definitely be a bad idea."

Dimitri nodded, though I could see it was hard for him to agree. "Roza is right. We can't."

"What are you guys saying?" Tommy asked, cocking his head to the side. "I don't understand."

That's the point, little man.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I said.

"I'll come with you." Levi said, standing up.

As we walked down the corridor, he took his shirt off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked amused.

"Women can't resist this." He gestured to his muscular torso.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help a smile. "If it's a woman."

"It is. My body tells me so."

I playfully chocked and he poked me in my side. We walked to the door. Through the stained glass, I could see a woman. Levi opened the door with a smirk directed at me.

"Hello?" I asked, confused. A beautiful brunette moroi woman with light blue eyes, stood at the door. She was dressed nicely; baby blue silk blouse with a white and baby blue skirt that went below her knees. "Can I help you?"

She gave me a warm but professional smile. "Good morning, Guardian Hathaway," she turned to Levi, gave him the up-down and finally looked at his face. "Guardian Andreev."

"Good morning." Levi said in the same tone she said to him; professionally. "How can we help you?" There was a double meaning behind that and I resisted the urge to elbow him.

"My name is _Ms._ Sarah Carmichael," I didn't miss the hint that she was single and I mentally groaned, "from child services. I am here to pick up young Mr. Foster."

"Um.." I blinked. "Dimitri!" I hollard. I gave her a smile. Dimitri was by me seconds later.

"Yes?"

"Hello Guardian Belikov." Sarah said.

"This is Sarah Carmichael. She is part of child services." Dimitri's face looked a little disappointed.

"Oh."

"She's here for Tommy."

"Mmm." He said. He looked at me.

"Can you come back after dinner?" Levi asked suddenly.

She nodded. "Yes. I can do that. What time should I be here?"

"Eight-"

"He is four years old, he should be going to bed around seven."

"Four?" Dimitri asked, shocked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just found out he was four and half this morning." I gave Dimitri a shrug. "I got his file this morning."

"Oh."

"Come back at seven thirty." I said.

She grimaced, but nodded. "Ok." She turned and left. I shut the door slowly, realizing that my day is no longer exciting. I turned around and looked at my two guys.

"We have to tell him some time."

Lev nodded. "You will. You're good at making thing seem…not so bad when they really are that bad."

That was a lie, but I didn't care. Tommy was leaving anyway.

"I didn't expect them to be here so soon, especially since he has no family."

"What about that Kevin guy?"

The door opened up and Gabe and Maria walked in. Maria was as beautiful as I remembered her. Her long brown hair was curled and put on top of her head like a princess. Her gray eyes looked a little green, and her makeup had really made the color pop. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees and a yellow shirt that was somewhat baggy and was cut at the shoulders so you could see skin, but had sleeves that covered up to her elbow.

"Hi Maria, welcome to our home." I said, trying to sound not as gloomy.

"Who was that?" Gabe asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the door, indicating the driveway.

"It was child services." Levi said with a grimace.

"Tommy." Gabe realized.

We nodded.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Though I thought it would take them longer to get to him."

Me too, "Gideon must have called in a favor." I said out loud, just realizing it. "I told him about Tommy."

"Darn." Maria said. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged and looked at her. "Do you want me to show you our awesome kitchen?"

She laughed out right and it sounded beautiful and full of amusement. "Sure. I made up most of the food, so that all I have to do is heat it up. You won't have to wait long." She winked at me. And I smiled.

"That's great. What is one the menu?"

"Stuffed chicken, dumplings, corn and the cob and green beans."

"Stuffed chicken?" I said it like a foreign word.

She winked. "My own personal recipe."

"Tell me what is in it?"

She shook her head.

I gave up and signaled her to follow me. Gabe came with us, but Dimitri and Lev went back to the living room.

We went up some stairs and down another corridor to the kitchen, taking the long way. We reached the kitchen and she smiled. She came to a halt a few feet after she entered the kitchen. "Awesome kitchen. Any chef would be proud to work in here."

Gabe gave a deep laugh from his throat. Trying to sound manly was my only guess as to why he was acting like that. "Agustus sure enjoys it."

"He's your chef?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Do you need anything?"

She looked around. "Where are all the cooking supplies?"

I walked behind the counter with her behind me. Hanging up over the stove was some pots and pans. On the counter near the stove were some cookie, pizza, pie and cake trays in a slot-like holder. There must have been twenty of them. I opened up a drawer and saw forks, spoons and several types of knives.

I went to the cabinet below the drawer and open it. In one circular aluminum tin were wooden cookware. Next to that tin was another tin, but it was sturdier, because it had heavy duty spatulas, tongs and other cooking tools.

"That's all I need." She said. I nodded and left the room, leaving Gabe and her in peace.

I went back to the living room, and everyone was still sitting down.

Eddie was speaking when I sat down between Larisa and Dimitri. Tommy was sitting next to Denis now.

"...he nearly broke his ankle."

"who?" I asked.

Eddie looked at me. "Rafe. This was when you were gone with Lissa."

"Oh."

It was quiet.

"Gabe and his lady friend are here."

"We know." Larisa said. "Levi told us."

I nodded and got up. "Well, I'm going to get ready."

"That sounds like a good idea." Zena said, getting up too. Together we left. I jumped in the shower, taking longer than I normally would. I didn't get why I was so depressed about Tommy leaving. It was weird, but then again, I could understand lingering an attachment.

"Rose?" I heard Dimitri call out in the bedroom as I stepped out of the shower. I had used my vanilla sugar body soap, so I smelled good.

"I'm drying off."

"Then I will wait out here."

I quickly dried off, wrapped myself in a towel and walked out. Dimitri was taking his shirt off as he turned towards me.

"Hey." I said. "What is it?"

He smiled. "You took longer than usual. I was making sure you were okay." He leaned down to kiss me, but ended up kissing my shoulder.

"You smell wonderful."

I chuckled. "Thank you."

He stepped back and I slapped his butt. "Get in the shower."

"Why?" He asked in amusement. "Do I smell?"

"No. You might be late for dinner."

"Yes dear."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes dear?"

"That is the key to a happy marriage."

"Then it will do you good to remember that."

He leaned down with a breathtaking smile. "Yes dear."

I laughed as he kissed me. "God, I love you!" I said as I hugged him.

He stepped back and walked into the bathroom. He left the door slightly ajar as he brushed his teeth.

"Did Tommy take a shower?" I asked as I looked in my closet for something nice to wear.

"He is right now. One of the maids is giving him a Jacuzzi bath." I heard him spit. "He thinks it's the coolest thing!"

I chuckled. "Of course he does." I picked out my dress; a dark blue V dress with a white belt buckle. The part that held the strap of the dress was silver metal.

I heard Dimitri jump into the shower. I decided to lie something out for him. I grabbed a nice white shirt with his Denim jeans that he seems to love. When I was done, I went to my dresser and decided to add a little makeup on. I went with silver shadow stick on my eyelids, and black eyeliner and mascara. I added a little blush to my cheeks and dried my hair.

When I finished drying my hair and started brushing my hair, Dimitri stepped out and walked over. He took the brush from my hand and absentmindedly started brushing it for me. I looked at him in the mirror. He was watching what he was doing.

"We need to start packing soon." I said quietly.

"Yeah." He agreed, still watching what he was doing. He moved from left to right. When he was done, he set the brush down and ran his fingers through it and looked at me through the mirror.

"You look beautiful." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder. I tilted my head so that it rested on the side of his and smiled at him. I never get tired of hearing him say that.

"I laid some clothes out for you." I told him, still looking at him through the mirror.

"Thank you." He got up and went to the bed where laid it out. He put his close on while I looked at the time and made sure my makeup was perfect.

"Ready?" He asked.

I looked at him and nodded. He offered me his arm and I took it. We left the bedroom and walked down the corridor.

I smiled. "I feel like we are going on a date."

"It does feel like that, huh?"

We made our way to the dining room. Dimitri opened the door and he followed behind me and grabbed my hand and put it on the crease of his bicep and forearm. The table was seat beautifully with fine china. Gabe was sitting in a seat in the middle of the table. I saw that he had started a fire in the white colored marble fireplace. Zena and Denis were playing chess over in the corner near the back. Lissa and Christian were seated at the table, across from Gabe.

"Did someone get kicked out of his own kitchen?" I asked amused as Dimitri pulled my chair out and pushed me in. He sat next to me.

"Where are Levi and Tamara?" Dimitri asked before Gabe could say anything back.

"The place where I got kicked out!" Gabe said, raising his arms in annoyance.

I laughed. "Aw, poor Gabril." I pouted my lip out to exaggerate.

"Shut it, Rose." Gabe said teasingly.

Dimitri looked around the room. "What is it?" I asked.

He turned to Gabe. "Where is Tommy? I thought he would be out of his bath by now."

"Dimitri, if you were in a Jacuzzi and you are four and a half years old, would you want out?" Zena pointed out.

"No."

"Me either. I'd love the feel of jets and the fact that it's so big."

The doors of the dining room opened up and Cara and Tommy came through. "Tommy is all dressed. I took the liberty to put bubble bath into the Jacuzzi. Dian went out and bought him new clothes."

"Thank you Cara." Dimitri said. "Dian went home, right?"

Cara nodded. "Yes, she has a doctor's appointment and took the rest of the day off."

He nodded. "Remind me to pay her for her troubles." He said to me.

Tommy came up and sat right on my lap. "That was the best bath ever!" He wore a red transformers t-shirt with Megatron on it, and blue jeaned shorts.

I laughed and ruffed up his shaggy black hair. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm stawved **(starved)**!"

Dimitri laughed, and it sounded delighted. "Have a seat Tommy."

To my delight, he straightened up on my lap and sat forward.

I chuckled. "So, you're going to eat my dinner?"

He nodded. "No food for you."

The doors opened up and Lev pushed a trolley with one big pot, two stainless steel bowls and one long pan on it. Tammy and Maria followed after him. When they got to the table, Tammy and Lev sat down, but Gabe jumped up.

"Babe, can you put the big pot," Maria pointed to the huge stainless steel pot on top, "in the middle. Make sure you put the hot pad underneath before you set it down. Otherwise you will burn the table."

Gabe did as he told. Maria set the two bowls- that held the corn and the cob, and the green beans. Then she set the pan in the middle of the table.

"Dig in!" She said with a smile.

"No need to tell me twice!" I said. I reached over Tommy and grabbed two corn and the cobs, two big spoonfuls of green beans, two chicken breasts and a big scoop of dumplings.

I took my fork and knife and cut them up for Tommy, then for myself. As soon as I was done, Tommy took Dimitri's fork and started eating.

Dimitri looked at Tommy with an eyebrow raised.

"Snoose you loose." Tommy said.

I looked at Tommy and he looked at me. "I love you already!" And I kissed him. This kid was amazing.

"Christian, he's mine. You don't need to be an influence on him."

"I will be the only _good_ influence."

After that, everyone dug in and ate.

"So, how long have you two been seeing each other?" Zena asked nicely.

"About three weeks." Gabe answered.

"What football team are you rooting for?"

"Pittsburg Steelers." She answered without fear.

"Huh. Do you have a problem with Packers?"

"I have nothing against Wissconin's Packers….other than that they shouldn't have won the superbowl!"

I snorted. "They are awesome!"

"The game was awesome." She said, bargaining.

I leaned back in my chair. "Agreed, but even though we are all Pennsylvanians, I think Packer's are better."

She eyed me. "Michigan or Michigan State?"

I gave her my cunning smile. "STATE BABY!"

"Uh." She turned to Gabe. "This won't work!"

I laughed. "We are going to get along just fine." I said.

"uh oh." Larisa said. "That's never a good thing."

"Don't worry, Gabe and I will protect you." Dimitri said to Maria.

Maria laughed.

"How old are you?" Denis asked her.

"Twenty."

"Do you like kids?"

"Definitely."

"How many relationships have you been in?" Larisa asked, trying to sound casual, but failing. She sounded like she was interrogating her.

Maria stiffened up. "Three."

"what is your sexuality." I asked.

"Bi." She twitched her lips when she saw my expression. I tried to control my shock, but that obviously didn't happen. "Kidding. I'm straight. I'm very much into men. As you can tell." She looked at Gabe and back at me.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Dimitri asked, eyeing her up but not making it look obvious. His tone was neutral, but I knew he wanted to know. He wanted to make sure that his brother wasn't getting into anything over his head.

"No. I never wished anyone dead. I may wish karma on them, but not death."

I nodded, liking her answer. "But what about strigoi."

She frowned. "It is unfortunate that, that person was turned, but they must be stopped."

Everyone at the table nodded and everyone went back to eating their dinner.

After a moment, someone spoke in a child-like voice. "Superman or Spiderman?" Lev asked with a twinkle in his eye. I think they like her already, especially since they went on to these kind of questions.

"Superwoman."

"Ah, and you are my favorite person." Tammy said with a chuckle.

"Do you plan on traveling a lot?"

"I plan on traveling for vacations here and there, but not all the time."

I looked Gabe, wondering if he told Maria about him leaving for Russia. Or is he going to be staying here? Gabe caught me looking at him and he must have been thinking the same thing.

"So, Maria, I will be leaving with them Friday."

She nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back home."

"To Russia?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She seemed a little disappointed. "When will you be back?"

"Not for a while."

She nodded. "Okay."

I looked to Tommy. "Do I get to come?"

I shook my head. "Sorry Tommy Jay."

"But where will I go?"

I looked to Zena. "What time is it?"

"Seven twenty." She said, looking back up from her watch.

"A woman named Sarah Carmichael will be here to pick you up."

"Why can't I stay hewe?" Tommy argued.

I frowned. "Don't you want to go with her?"

He shook his head.

"Think of it as a fun adventure. You get to meet new people!" I said, trying to sound cheery.

He looked down. "I don't want to leave."

Cara came in with Sarah. "I'm here for Mr. Foster."

Tommy turned to me. "Pwease, can't I stay?"

I shook my head. "They won't let you stay, sweets."

Tommy turned to Sarah. "Pwease. Can't I stay?"

Sarah shook her head. "Now come, Tommy. A lot of people want to meet you."

Tommy turned into me and cried. "I want to stay!"

"You can come and visit." Dimitri said

That seemed to easy Tommy up. He looked to Sarah. "Weally?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Yes."

Tommy hugged me, then went to Dimitri and hugged him. "Thank you for letting me stay hewe."

Dimitri smiled. "Any time."

Lev got up and went to Tommy. He kneeled down to look him in the eye. "You are the bravest young man I've ever met. Remember to keep your chin up and believe in yourself."

Tommy nodded, but he still didn't look happy. "Thank you for dinner. It was the bestest eveow." **(best ever)**

Dimitri, Lev and I walked Tommy to the door. Tommy grabbed my and Dimitri's hand as we walked and squeezed a little bit. When we got to the door, Tommy hugged all of us.

"This isn't good-bye, Tommy." Dimitri said, trying to sound neutral.

"I know, but I don't wanna gow."

I hugged him close when it was my turn. "Sarah has my number, so if you want to talk to me feel free to call me and we will come get you if they say it is okay."

He nodded then hugged Lev and off Tommy went.

We went back to the dining room and found that most of the room had been cleaned up. Maria was wiping down the table.

"Agustus has real competition now." I told her.

Maria chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "Good to know."

"What was the sauce on the chicken?" Lev asked.

"It was my own recipe. It has garlic and honey in it, with a touch of cinnamon."

"It was the best I've ever had." He complemented her.

"Rose." Gabe said to me from across the room. He was over at the chess table. He waved me over. "What do you and everyone else think of her? Isn't she great?" He asked me in a hush voice when I got there.

I could make him worry a little bit…. I decided to bullshit him a little bit.

I frowned at him. "Gabe…" I scratched my head to show a little insecurity. "She prefers superwoman over batman! Really? And her sense of humor…a little bit under the top."

Gabe's expression stopped my heart. He looked crushed. I immediately felt retarded. What was I thinking?

I laughed regardless. "I'm kidding bro! We like her. I think she's great. And you know Lev does since he asked her that ridiculous question with superman and batman."

At first, Gabe actually glared at me. "You nearly freaked me out!" he slapped my upper arm then pulled me into a bear-crushing hug. I wanted to laugh, but all the oxygen was squeezed out of me.

"I love you too." I said, out of breath when he hugged me. He let go and I took in a deep breath. "Don't hug be that hard again, though."

"Don't scare me like that again." He glared again, but it was a lot less serious, then it quickly disappeared into one of his 'I want to know for real' look. "You really like her though?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Gabril Maletski, are you doubting your leader?"

I think that melted away his worries, because he gave me a breathtaking smile. "No, ma'am."

"Good. Now to talk to her. Tell her the good news."

He saluted to me and walked off.

I went and sat down next to Dimitri, who was talking to everyone else. Gabe and Maria went into the kitchen. "…he was a good kid." I heard the tail end of what Tammy had said.

"Who?" I asked.

"TJ." Zena said with a sigh. "Oh, I'm gonna miss that little buddy!"

"He was here less than two days and he captivated me." Tammy pouted.

I laughed. "I know what you mean. He was a brave boy." I grimaced. "I wish we could have saved his mom."

"Where is his dad?" Dimitri asked, turning his head to look at me.

"He…" I looked at the table. "He was turned strigoi."

"By choice?" Zena pushed.

I shook my head. "Wrong place, wrong time kind of thing."

It was quiet after a moment, then Tamara spoke. "I think I like Maria."

I nodded.

"But…do you think it will last long?" Zena asked.

Tammy and I gave her a haunting look. She put her hands up in defense. "I'm being realistic! I want it to work out, but you know how the moroi race rolls. They will eventually leave. I just don't want my brother to get his heart smashed." She frowned. "Gabe is a softy when it comes to love."

She was right, but what she doesn't realize is that everyone's heart gets broken sooner or later. "I'm afraid that's unpreventable, Zena."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because we can't control life." Dimitri answered for me. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I like her, but if she hurts him, we have a problem." Zena said in a discourteous voice.

Everyone in the room agreed with a 'yeah.'

"Do you think she's going to move in?" Denis asked.

"I hope not" I said. Then I thought better of my words. "At least not yet. It's much too soon. After all, we _just_ met her. I would find it weird…and very uncomfortable. I want to get to know her a little bit more before we talk about ground rules for a girlfriend moving in."

"Hey, it's no different than you and Dimitri." Denis pointed out.

I nodded. "True."

I looked down, but I was pondering what we discussed. This was only the beginning. Would it ruin my family? Would future relationships break them away from me?

I got up. The more I thought about it, the more depressed I felt. "I'm going to start packing my things for Russia."

Zena and Denis got up.

"I think we will do that too." Denis said and they walked away.

I took the longer way, avoiding Dimitri's gaze. I went up to our room, but didn't bother closing the door. What would be the point? He was coming to talk to me after all.

**What do you think they will talk about? Do you think Tommy will be back? Do you have any clue's as to what may happen in the future? How do you think Dimitri feels?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, I want to thank EVERYONE who had reviewed! Thank you so so much for your thoughts on what is going to happen. I hope you all keep reading and keep enjoying what is going on. If you have any ideas, than let me know. I may like it and add it in. **

**I want to thank: MariaHime, BookwormXDimitriBelikov, deliciouse, jshagan, SassYNoles, Do'B, Brooke S, gopherluv, Ashes2Dust18, DimitriBelikovLover96, SKDanielle16, Vampire Academy Lover 13**

**And to my favorite author, a-love-bug-bit-me, it was great to hear from you. :) **

**I hope everyone enjoys this. PS- Richelle's next VA series, Bloodlines, cuts off for everyone who hasn't read it yet! So if you are like me and HATE waiting, DON'T READ IT YET! I will let you know when the next one comes out! Sometime in May of 2012. **

I went into my closet and pulled out some clothes. Jeans, shirt, shorts…just normal, everyday clothes.

I went into the bathroom and collected my traveling toiletry kit.

"Rose." Dimitri had a slight disappointed look on his face and in his tone of voice. "This isn't the answer to whatever you're mad about." His arms were crossed over his chest and he was sitting down on the bed, his feet flat on the ground.

I looked at him, slightly started. "I'm not mad."

He just looked at me and stayed silent. The message was clear. He didn't believe me.

"I don't want some girl coming in and taking over."

He started laughing. "You are definitely precious." He stood up, grabbed me and turned me to the mirror, so that I faced it. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

I gave him a frustrated look. "I see me. You know what else I see? I see me wasting time."

He shook his head and turned me so that I faced him, then he took a step back. "You will always be the leader of this family. No one is going to walk away and no one is going to replace you."

I looked away. "We all know how dangerous this job is. What if Maria doesn't want Gabe to be-"

"No matter how attached Gabe is to Maria, he knows where his duty lies."

"If there was one thing I learned while watching Disney movies, is that Mulan said to always follow your heart."

Dimitri looked shocked and amused…extremely amused. "Rose, this isn't a Disney movie, though, there is no harm in wishing it is."

I sighed and gave him a hard look. "Not my point."

His lips twitched. "I know. Just, take it easy. Think this through. Why would they want to leave this castle, where they have everything offered to them; lots of friends that are more like family and an ambitious leader who is full of love, life and energy? And let's not forget that she'd risk her own life, one I'm not very thrilled about, to save their life."

That brought a small smile to my face, but then it quickly went away when I thought about what I would do if I were in Gabe's position. "I would have a hard time choosing, Dimitri."

Ruefulness was in his posture. "I know."

Dimitri and I had packed our clothes after our conversation. It had made me feel better, but it didn't necessarily ease my worries about Gabe leaving us. It could be a possibility, right? Sometimes, love just isn't enough. I put my suitcase in the corner of our room by the door and had flopped down on the bed. Dimitri was done packing seven minutes before I was.

He came over by the bed and lay down beside me. "I'm going to miss him." He blurted out as he slid his hands down the side of my body.

I frowned. "All of us will." I thought for a minute. "Do you think he will come back for a visit?"

"With the trouble they had getting him out the door, without a doubt. They had promised he could come back. They wouldn't break that promise." _At least they better not,_ I mentally added for him.

"He seemed rather attached to you." I noted to him. Dimitri sat up on the bed and I followed after him.

Dimitri smiled. "He did, didn't he? I wouldn't mind having him around longer."

"Imagine him living here." Tammy said, leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Lev had his arm around her waist and was standing by her side.

I frowned. "Even if we wanted to, it would be impossible. The moroi government _and_ the guardian council would never allow it."

"If we fight for him, they would." Lev said suggestively, but there was a note to his tone that told everyone that he wanted him around. That he would be in the fight too.

I sighed. "I don't know the first thing about taking care of children."

Tammy smirked at me. "We know."

I rolled my eyes. "Go pack for the trip."

They nodded and left. I turned to Dimitri; I was in guardian mode now. "I think I might hit the gym tomorrow morning."

He looked me over with a seductive gaze and his hand slid up my thigh. "Or we can stay in bed."

I looked into his eyes, trying to hide my amusement. "Dimitri, I'm not so sure you understand the concept of me winning this war between us."

His hand moved to the back of my thigh and tightened, so that now he had a good hold on my thigh. He dragged me down on the bed and hovered above me. My heart started to speed up with anticipation and my body felt warm all over.

"That means nothing in my book." He said, his accent more pronounced.

I cleared my throat, trying to sound normal. Collected. "Well, your big Russian book is wrong. You forget you are playing with Rose Hathaway. _The_ Rose Hathaway. Your ass- as sexy as it is- is mine."

He lowered his head down to my face and traced my jaw with his lips and nose. "Not like we already knew that. We _are_ getting married." He said the last sentence so proud and so full of authority, that it made my stomach tighten.

"Yes." I was having a hard time speaking when my mind and body was now yearning for his lips. "And since you are marrying me, you are playing by my rules now." As quickly as I could, I flipped our positions. I was now hovering above him, practically sitting on him.

"And what are your rules?" There was a smile in his tone and lust in his eyes. His hand slid up the small of my back and tangled in my hair.

I brought my lips down to his, but only hovered above them. "Mmm. You are my slave. Slaves live to please."

His other hand slid up my thigh and-

"Sweet mother of god!" I heard the smack of hands covering a face.

I stiffened. Does that kid always have to see parts of my sex life? I turned to see Christian and Lissa standing in the doorway. Christian was covering his eyes, and Lissa was looking down- away from us.

"Rose..uuhh…" Lissa stuttered.

"You forgot to shut the fucking door!" Christian yelled. "Now my innocent eyes are completely ruined! There is no sanity left in this awesome brain of mine."

I snorted. "First off, your eyes were never innocent to begin with." I got off Dimitri- thankfully we were both fully clothed. "Second of all, your brain is _not_ awesome. Mine is."

I got off the bed. "Chris, you can open your eyes now. The adults have clothes on."

"Are the adults done feeling each other up?"

I smirked and was about to say no, when Dimitri cut in. "What time do you want to leave, Princess?"

"Around noon in the morning for humans; this way, it will be daylight in Russian when we arrive."

I nodded, not bothering to mention that it would be a few hours to sunset when we arrive in Russia. It was the thought that counts that she was making it easier on us.

"You sure you don't want to get married in a cathedral?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm not exactly atheist like my mom, but not religious like you either. And Dimitri," I looked at him-

"I'd rather it be outdoors too."

"Oh, and Christian needs Rose to see his tux. His tux is a bit different than the rest, would you mind taking a look?"

I was immediately confused. "Why is it different?" Christian gave me a panicked look and I returned the look curiously. Why was he looking at me like that? I don't have the 'I'm going to punch someone' face on…yet. Is he trying to sabotage my wedding? No. He wouldn't.

"Okay. When do you want me to look at it?"

Christian sighed heavily and looked to the ceiling. "That is why we are in your doorway."

"But we can see that you are…busy." Lissa quickly added when Christian was done speaking.

"No. No. I can take a look now." I looked at Christian. "I can go with you. Christian will meet you back at your house." I told Lissa.

"You don't want me to come?" She asked, sounding hurt.

I shrugged. "I know you Liss. Nothing is ever perfect. If Chris and I go, we won't be there hours."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow Rose." She hugged me and kissed Christian. Then Chris and I left. When we were in the car- my Hummer! And yes, I'm driving- I asked. "So, why did I just lie through my teeth to Lissa?"

I could practically _hear_ him rolling his eyes. "You were most definitely not lying about being there for hour or her being the perfectionist."

"Not my point." I kept my eyes on the road.

He was quiet.

"I heard that you two were fighting. Is it that you just needed time away?" I seriously doubt that. Not with that panicked look he gave me.

"What?" He said, sounding startled. "We aren't having problems. We only said that for the game that you and Dimitri were having. We thought it'd add a little _zang_ to it."

"Zang?" I repeated with a smile. It sounded so…Christian.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I do. I guess it kind of worked too."

"Mmm." He was shutting down on me.

"Well, I'm going to 'zang' you until I know why you wanted to get me alone."

"I'm thinking of asking…"He shut up, looking out the window.

"Spit it out firefly."

"It's Christian not firefly."

"Don't change the subject."

He was silent.

"Okay. A girl like me can take a hint. But just so you know, my best friend can pick things up…like vibes." A strange thought hit me. "You're not cheating on her, are you?"

"WHAT?" He quickly looked at me. I bet he was looking at me like I had a third eye. "Why would you even suggest that? Of course not!"

"Good. Just making sure, because if you were, I'm afraid you'd be in the hospital."

"Rose, I wouldn't make it to the hospital if you got your hands on me."

I laughed. Yeah. "That's true at least."

What does Christian want to talk to me about? All this wedding stuff-

A thought slammed into me, making me look at Christian from the corner of my eye. Does he want to ask her? Does all this wedding fun urge him into asking her? Is he ready for that move yet?

We arrived to the tailor soon after our short conversation and my assumption. I was introduced to a couple new people and sat down on an expensive chair in a white room, with a three portioned mirror to my left so the male who is looking at tux, can see himself in three different directions.

Christian went into the fitting room. I decided this was the best time to hint at my assumptions. I need to know if I am correct.

"So, you and Lissa are living together?"

"Yeah. She was the one that came into my apartment and packed up my things." There was affection in his voice. I could imagine his eyes brightening up too.

"So things between you two are very serious then, huh?"

"We've always been serious. You tried splitting us up." He said, pointedly.

"No. I tried keeping you two from getting together, then I tried getting you two back together."

He was silent, but I knew he was silently agreeing.

"Why did you want me to come with you here?"

"I told you." He sighed heavily and came out. "I can't get this stupid tie."

I chuckled and looked around over my shoulder for help, because neither would I. I spotted a worker a few yards away and motioned her to come over. "Can you get this for him, please?" She nodded and did it. She stayed to make sure I was satisfied with the outfit.

Christian then stepped up to the mirror. I checked him over, looking at his suit. But I couldn't help but noticed how handsome he actually looked. His black hair went very well with the black color of the suit, though the almost neon green didn't go with his eyes, but it did complement them a little bit.

"You look very nice."

He glanced at me with a playful twinkle in his eyes. "A complement? From Guardian Hathaway? No way."

I rolled my eyes with a smile and got up. I circled him, inspecting the suit. "I think I like it. Dimitri has good taste." I looked at the jacket and vest part of the suit. "What do you think?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. I'm only wearing it once."

"True."

"But I think the bow is too small." I said, looking at it. It was hardly noticeable, but I could tell that by how short the bows are by comparing it to others I've looked at for the past nine weeks.

"I will look for a longer tie, Guardian Hathaway." The woman said. She had shoulder length blond hair. She wore a black skirt and a blue silk blouse. She stalked off into the back of the building.

"Liss is having the time of her life helping plan your wedding."

"Yeah," a half smile came to my lips, "I know. I can't wait until she gets married." I hinted at him.

He looked at me. "You think?"

I nodded. "You sure you want to come to Russia with us?"

"Where she goes, I go."

"You sound like you are already married."

His lips twitch. "I could say the same for you and Dimitri…but of course you two _are_ getting married."

I decided to ask him. "Christian?" I timidly asked.

He turned to me from looking at himself in the mirror. He had put his arms up to see how small the coat and shirt would be that way. After finding there was no problem and it was quite loose, he turned to me. "Mmm." He responded.

"Do you think you and Liss…?" I didn't need to finish the sentence. He'd already knew what I was getting at.

He looked at me, as if he was judging if he could trust me. "I've been thinking about asking her." He admitted. He walked over to me and sat in an identical chair diagonal from me. "This stays between you and me." He said, looking intimidating. I almost smiled, but nodded in agreement.

"We practically live together, why not tie the knot?"

"I agree."

"But…"

I blinked, waiting for him to continue. But he wouldn't. That's was okay, I could see the conflict in his crystal blue eyes. "You think you'd be tearing her down because people, royals in particular, expect you to go rogue and turn strigoi."

He looked at me deadpan. "What would you think?"

I met his gaze. "I think: the hell with what others think. Lissa makes you happy. You make her happy. Don't allow what others imagine you to be, second guess your decision about being with her." After a moment of silence, I had to put in that I believe in him. "My personal belief is that the more the public watches you with Lissa, the more they will be convinced that you are different than your parents. They will keep reminiscing you about your family history, but you have to believe that you are different. The more you believe and keep taking that stand, the more you will convince them you are different."

He gave me a dazzling smile. "So that is your machination for me?"

I gave him my sly smile. "Absolutely."

His smile quickly faded, though. "I just think they will repudiate Lissa."

"They won't be able to. Lissa is too popular; too precious. Besides, it's not illicit."

"You really think they will look at me with respect one day?"

I nodded. "I know they will. They don't know you, so they have absolutely no right to judge you. Why they think they do is beyond me, but give it time. You will see." I quickly added "Just don't be egotistical."

He leaned forward and raised one of his eyebrows. "Since when am I egotistical?"

I smiled, but when I spoke I was serious. "I'm just saying that the glam and attention can get to your head."

"No. I don't think it will."

"Mmm." I doubted him. "You will be surprised at the kind of pressure there is with trying to fit in or trying to be one of them."

"And you know?"

"I know a little bit, but for a better experience go to Mia and Adrian. That is if you don't want to talk to Lissa about it. Those two will tell you all you need to know, especially Mia. She's been through it all- as you already know." And Christian knew all too well. I know that he watched her as she steadily became popular in the Academy, but he definitely doesn't know about the emotions she was feeling as she worked her way up the popularity scale. I sighed. "You look great, now go change so we can leave."

He nodded. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem. Maybe one day I can actually call you my brother-in-law."

He snorted. "Yeah, sure."

I couldn't stop that smile from coming to my lips after he turned his back on me to go change.

On our drive to Lissa's house, I decided to pick back up the conversation. "So…when do you think you will ask her?"

He was silent.

"I'm thinking take her out for a picnic at the beach, just the two of you. You guys look up at the stars and then you say some incredibly cheese line, enough to make her want to fly away and me gag and just pop the question."

"As insightful as that is, Rose. I think I can come up with something romantic on my own."

"Just an-" A person in the middle of the road made me swerve. The person came out of nowhere! I didn't get a good look at him or her, but something seemed off. I pulled to a stop. "Stay here." I said.

He nodded. "Be careful."

"I will." I got out; making sure my stake was in reach. It was dark, so I couldn't see very well, but the headlights of the Hummer helped out a lot. "Is everything okay?" The person was walking like a Hunchback. By the looks of how skinny the person is, I'd say it was a moroi, but the blanket- or is it an oversized sweater?- kept me from identifying the race or gender. The person came to a stop.

I licked my lips. "Are you okay?"

The person turned around and I was stunned to find out who this person was. It was the old woman from Russia. The one everyone called crazy. The woman I was helping up before Dimitri took me. This time, I asked if she needed help in Russian.

"No, dear one. I am fine. Just looking." She replied in a deep, alto voice.

"Looking for what?"

"Somewhere to sleep."

"I know where a shelter is." I told her.

She smiled. "Point me in the direction."

My smile faded. It was at least a fifteen mile walk to the nearest shelter. "I will drive you there. It is a long walk."

"Thank you." She said with a smile, showing her broken and crooked yellow teeth. My eyes had already adjusted, so I noticed how dirty she was.

"May I look you over for injuries, Ma'am?"

She shook her head.

"It's guardian policy." I lied smoothly.

She hesitated, then nodded, allowing me. I pattered her down gently. I could smell follow odors on her. Most of it being body odor, but I also smelled gasoline. I didn't feel any weapons on her and she looked fine, but her wrist looked funny when I looked at it.

"Did you break your wrist, ma'am?" Her limbs were dirty. She must want a bath.

She nodded and laughed. "Oh, but that was many years ago."

I frowned. The bones weren't realigned, so the bones tried to heal the break and continued to grow where they were moved. She must have some major arthritis, especially in the winter.

"How did you get here? To Court from Russia, I mean."

She ignored my question. Instead, she told me something completely different. "I am looking for the people who had watched over my country."

"I am sure the Russian military would appreciate-"

"Not humans, dhampires. More and more strigoi are coming in. People are getting scared."

It was one of those rare moments where I was rendered speechless. I stood there for a few moments, wondering what I could say to that. I was going to Russia to get married! And my duty was here…right? Suddenly, I wasn't so sure.

"What is going on, exactly?"

"Everyone is more cautious now, and people are leaving town…even cities. Some fled in search for a safer place to live."

"Is that part of the reason why you are here?"

"No. I'm looking for help. I need someone to protect my cities in Russia- the people are terrified. Many people have gone missing. We have found numerous bodies drained."

She shivered. "Come. I shall take you to the shelter."

I helped her into the back seat and shut the door. "Change of plans." I told Christian when I got into the driver's seat.

"What's wrong? You have that face…" He seemed a little bit uncomfortable.

"We have a lot to do when we return home, it seems like." I hastily added: "and we have an extra passenger."

He looked at the back seat. "Who is she?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I saw her in Russia when I went to kill Dimitri when he was strigoi."

He raised an eyebrow. "You never asked for a name?" He turned around. "What's your name?"

She blinked at him. Her long gray and white hair it knots and messy.

"She only speaks Russian." I told him, starting the car.

"Could have told me that first." He mumbled, then asked her what her name is in Russian. All moroi are to take two to three years of Russian in order to graduate, so he knew a little bit of Russian.

"I'm called many names; "Crazy Old Coot," being one of them."

I cracked smile. She has humor, that's for sure.

"You can call me Coca."

Like coca-cola soda pop? I wanted to ask, but kept my mouth shut. Coca wasn't a Russian name, so I wondered where she picked that name up at.

I made a U turn and headed to the mint green colored shelter. I then pulled into the driveway and parked it and helped her out.

"Coca, I will be back for you on Friday night, near eleven. I'm going back to Russia, and I am assuming you would like a lift?"

Her eyes widened. "That's very generous of you. I would like that."

I nodded. "We will be leaving tomorrow at midnight, so I will come and get you around eleven."

She nodded and I turned around and got into my Hummer. I sat, buckled up and started the car and just stared out into the distance. I have to help these people. They need protection, but what does this mean for Dimitri and me? Would we have enough time for a wedding?

"Rose? Can we go?"

I looked over at Christian and nodded, feeling stupid for being so emotionally confused around him. He shouldn't see me like this. I have to talk to Dimitri immediately. He'd know what to do.

Ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway and got out with him. I'm really starting to hate how long of a distance Lissa and I were. Maybe she should live in the castle with us? I mean, she'd be better protected that way, and I'd get to see her a lot more.

Lissa opened the door and hugged Christian. "Welcome home. Oh, hey Rose!" She came over and hugged me. "Are you spending the night?" She smiled.

"I would, but I didn't bring a spear clothes." I said with a smile, knowing Christian wouldn't want me to. "Actually, it turns out we are going to have an extra passenger to our trip to Russia, but she won't be returning with you."

"Okay, who is it?"

Christian moved passed her and went inside. "Good night Rose. Lissa, I'll see you soon."

"Her name is Coca. She's from Russia. I had actually met her once. She's a bit crazy, so stay away from her."

She looked at me..or, well, my aura. "What else?"

I looked at her and she grabbed my hand and pulled me in. She pulled me into her living room and we sat down on the couch, where Christian was watching T.V.

"Really?" He argued. He just turned the volume up.

"What else is there Rose?"

"Coca came here on a mission. She told me that more strigoi have came in the area where we killed strigoi and now people are becoming afraid. Many people have already died and from what she had told me, numerous amounts of bodies have been drained."

"That doesn't make sense, shouldn't the guardian council of stepped in already?"

I nodded. "But maybe she's just crazy…"

"I know you Rose. You won't take that chance. If there is danger, you will just rush in and make it safe again." She smiled, but it quickly faded. "But what about you're wedding?"

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair. "I can multitask. I can do this. Besides, it's not like it's that bad." At least, I hope not. "I will marry Dimitri. This wedding will happen."

"Good. I'd hate to see you sacrifice your wedding just for hunting strigoi."

"There's more to it than killing strigoi, Liss. People's lives are in danger, but my point for this: I don't want you or Christian to be left alone. Same for the Cobras. No one is to be alone." I looked over at Christian, who was looking at me.

"Is that what Coca told you."

I nodded. "So stay with one of us at all times. Be ready to use your magic if things go wrong."

He nodded. "That's the fun part."

I chuckled and got up. "I will send someone to get you. I told Coca I'd come for her at eleven at night on Friday."

She nodded. "Alright" and got up and hugged me.

"I mean it, stay away from Coca. She may seem like a crazy lady, but she smells and she's weird."

"Maybe we should take her shopping and get some clothes."

"Yeah, send her to the spa while you're at it."

She laughed. "Bye Rose."

"Bye Liss." I left then and went back home. On my way, I called Zena.

"Hey Rose. What do you need?" She asked in Russian.

"Gather everyone. We need to talk. I just got some information that I must share with all of you."

"I'm on it. How far are you?"

"I will be home in twenty minutes."

"Okay. See you soon." And she hung up.

As I drove, I went over what some possible plans. It's out of the question that we go hunting alone, but I'm not going to let two people go out alone. I think its best that we do group hunting. We will scout the area first, then hit allies, followed by the clubs. But what about Lissa and Christian?

"Uh!" I yelled out in frustration and banged my hand against the steering wheel.

When I made it home, I walked through the doors and everyone was sitting on the furniture. Someone even started a fire in the fireplace. Cool.

I walked over to the fireplace, so that everyone had a few of me.

"Hey guys." I said.

They nodded at me with curious faces. I noted that they were all dressed in their pajamas.

"Let's start with this: we are leaving for Russia Friday at Midnight."

"Okay." Denis said. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "So, what's so urgent that you had to pull us out of bed?"

I snorted. "You were most definitely not sleeping."

He gave me a wide smile.

I continued. "We also have another passenger. Her name is Coca…or well, that's what she wants us to call her. She's a dhampire, but she's…crazy. Keep an eye on her. I don't trust her."

"Is she crazy enough to try and kill one of us?" Larisa asked. She was sitting on the couch, next to Lev and Tammy.

"I don't know. Denis, Tammy, Lev, you both know who I am talking about. You were the ones telling me she was crazy…"I said, looking at them. They had confused faces on.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Lev admitted, putting his arm around Tammy's shoulder.

"Looks like we will find out Friday night." Tammy commented, leaning into Lev.

"What else is there?" Dimitri asked. I looked over to where he was. He was leaning against the side of the couch on Lev's side.

I kept eye contact with him. "Strigoi are getting worse there. People are more afraid. We have to do something about it."

He nodded. "What do you propose we do? What kind of methods did you do when you were there?"

"Rose thought of several methods." Zena said, chiming in.

"We first scouted the area." Denis said. "We'd make sure streets were safe first. Help anyone in danger that way first. Then we'd move to clubs and bars. If we decide to stay a couple extra weeks, we'd look for abandoned warehouses and homes. Sometimes we even go to the dump to see if they are hiding there."

"The dump?"

"We found that if they knew they were being hunted and they didn't want to leave the territory, they'd go there." Gabe said. He was sitting on the ground, looking at the fire.

"But our first priority," Tammy started, but I cut her off.

"Are the people." I told her.

She looked disappointed, but agreed. "The Queen gave us the responsibility to watch over her people. They come first, then us."

"Yeah." They all said in agreement.

"This means that we have to work extra hard to get the wedding on time."

"I have faith in you," I winked at her and she smiled. "Besides, Lissa is coming, and she is awesome at making things go her way."

She smiled, but I could tell that she had the same doubts I did and was thinking the same thing I was: will there even be a wedding?

But I had faith in my family. And regardless, if I can't have the big wedding I'm envisioning right now, then I'd rather have a small one with only the people that matter most to me there. Maybe that is what I had wanted anyway.

I looked to Dimitri. He didn't look very happy. His eyes were hard, arms crossed over his chest. "Roza, this wedding _will_ happen. I won't let anyone ruin this for us."

"I know, Comrade." And I did know. This was personal to us. And when something gets in Dimitri's way, Dimitri moves it-or kills it. Whichever.

Another very good reason why I love that man.

**How did I do? I apologize for the long wait. School has been busy along with the holiday weekend. Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for the late update; school has been crazy, along with my schedule. I just got a job and I have been hanging out with my friends. Enjoy. This chapter is a little bit more laid back, except when you get towards the end. Hope you like it.**

**PS. I only got a couple reviews last chapter, but I want to say THANK YOU! Everyone who had reviewed, those have got to be THE BEST YET! Thank you and keep them coming!**

Thursday went by rather fast. Everyone was scurrying to pack for Russia. Zena wanted to borrow my boots. Like hell! It would be cold there, even though it was August. Dimitri said that I should pack heavier clothes, so I had to repack! I told him he had to help me. He shook his head and told me that was a dangerous job.

I grabbed his ear. "You're marrying this dangerous body!"

He laughed. "Fine, I'll help." And so he did. He went through our closet and picked out pretty much all of my sweaters.

"Rose, you really do need to go shopping for some heavier clothes. These are too thin." He held up my Abercrombie hoodie.

"Are you volunteering to go with me?"

"If it keeps you warm, yes."

I smiled at him. "Then let's jump in the car." I motioned for him to lead.

He shook his head, eyes roaming the floor and bed. There were clothes with hangers on the floor, but most of my clothes were on the bed. "Clean this up first."

"Excuse me! You helped create it!"

"Your clothes." He gestured to the floor and bed.

"Your wife!" Well, almost. I gestured to myself.

He couldn't argue with that, so he helped me clean up. I love that power of him! We went shopping, going in and out of stores. We even bought him some clothes. I also learned a few more things about him that I didn't know about. One, he wouldn't go into Victoria's Secret or any other lingerie company with me.

"Come on! It's just more clothes." I said, pulling on his hand, trying to make him come with me. I think I'd have more success with a brick wall.

"It's lingerie. I'm not that kind of guy." He said deadpan, but his eyes were apologetic.

I raised an eyebrow. "You seem to appreciate it when we are getting down and dirty."

"It's called making love. And I do, I just don't want to help shop for them."

I let go of his hand, feeling an ache in my chest. "Fine." I said, looking down then I walked away. Why wouldn't he come in with me? Sure he takes off my clothes right before we do the dirty, but oh no, shopping for lingerie is too dirty for him.

I went into Victoria's Secret and looked. If he wouldn't come in with me, then I'd take extra long. Make him learn a lesson. I looked through several sets of bras and tried them on. I even tried on s couple of sets. One of them had stockings with it by Spurst Lingerie. The bra was black padded. The bra had a thick laced rim had a two to two and a half inches of baby blue silk with black pock dots on it, and where the two cups meet, there is a cute bow with the lace The bottoms were the same color baby blue with black pock dots, but the bottoms were a G-string and a black garter skirt. The stockings were black and hooked onto my garter skirt.** (A/N: on profile)**

Mmm. How would Dimitri react to seeing me in this? Oh, I can be so evil tonight. I bought the bra set. To my relief it was only thirty dollars. I also bought a couple more bras that looked hot, which brought up my bill. I walked out of the store and saw Dimitri sitting down on a bench reading a book. I looked across from him and saw a book store.

Of course.

"You find a book more appealing?" I asked, slightly outraged. Really? A book more appealing than my body? Well, isn't that comforting? "Hmp." I said and turned around. I went into TJ Max and he followed.

"Why are you mad?" He followed beside me.

MEN! My god! Why are all of them blind as a freaking bat? To my credit, I tried really hard not to glare at him, but I was getting so angry at him.

_Breathe Rose. This isn't you._ I scolded myself. Just because he wouldn't go lingerie shopping with you is no reason to be all prissy.

He grabbed my forearm and led me towards the vacient part of the mall and pushed me into the wall. His brown eyes were endless and board into me. His expression on his face- I knew it well. He was worried. He knew it was spirit.

"I'm here for you Roza." He said. "You can fight this."

The better part of me knew Dimitri was here for me, but for some reason my brain told me he was lying. What was he doing here anyway if he wouldn't go in Victoria Secrets with me? I tensed up for a fight.

"Get off me." I growled.

His body tensed, not liking how things were going. He slid his hands up and down my arms, hopping to release some of the tension that was in my body.

"Dimitri." I reprimanded in a cold voice. His hands felt nice, but they were getting on my nerves.

"Roza, please stop. Think things through."

It was too late. I pushed at his chest and made him back up a few steps. He stood there, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Then I turned around and headed to the store. A had controlled the darkness, I realized. What I realized, is that I am mad at him. More hurt, but still mad. What kind of fiancé doesn't want to go lingerie shopping with his woman?

I walked into the store and looked at several heavy jackets. White, light blue, yellow, gray. Uh! Do they have _any_ dark colors? I shook my head and walked to another row. Bingo. Several shades of black were right in front of me.

"Can I help you?" A male voice said behind me. He sounded familiar…

I turned around and saw the gorgeous emerald green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. I couldn't help but smile at finally seeing him again. I walked up to him and gave him the biggest hug I have ever given anyone. "Adrian." I said with a smile. "It's been too long."

He pulled back after a couple moments. "Agreed. So, how is Guardian Rose Hathaway and why is she here alone?"

I looked around my vincincity and realized Dimitri had taken off. How rude of him. I shrugged. "Comrade has problems."

He laughed. "I thought he was perfect."

"He won't go lingerie shopping with me."

Adrian's green eyes sparkled and his lips twitched. "There is something wrong with him."

I nodded. "I agree! I mean, who wouldn't want to go with me?"

He shrugged.

"How's Sydney doing?"

His smile brightened even more. "She's due any day now. We just came back a few days ago. We even saw your fight." He winked at me. "We were impressed," he said, speaking with pride for both him and Sydney. "Syd told me to tell you that if anyone were to defeat you, I'd have to be God himself."

I laughed outright. "Oh, I'm not invincible; but I sure do try."

"I hear you are living in a castle?" He raised an eyebrow at me when he spoke.

I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, Tatiana gave it to us as a reward." After a moment I added, "among other things. We are pretty much set for life now."

"I also here that Gabe is dating someone."

"How-"

"Word travels fast around Court, especially when it's about its Heroes. Be careful around here. One wrong slip, Rose, and life will get hard. I would know."

I nodded and directed the conversation to another subject. "If Sydney is due any day, then why are you here?"

"She needs her space. She told me to go take a hike." He chuckled.

"Boy or girl?"

He shrugged. "No idea. We want it to be a surprise. She's huge too, so I'm thinking we are having twins."

I laughed. "You're not use to seeing people pregnant Adrian. She might be normal size and you don't even know it."

"Are we invited to your wedding?" He asked me.

I was taken back. "Of course; why wouldn't you be?"

He looked down at his shoes- designers as always- then back up at me. "I cheated on you. Even though you took it pretty well…" He tipped his chin up and back down so that now he was looking at me. "I'm wondering why you are still talking to me and not beating me up."

I swallowed. This wasn't how I wanted the conversation to go. "I knew it was happening while I was gone. I denied it over and over that something was going on between you and Sydney, but then I realized, when I saw you two kiss, that I couldn't come between you two. Love is something you can't come between. I was going to fight for you, but the way you looked at her… The way everything just faded away from you and you saw nothing but her lips…" I shrugged, hiding my hurt. "I know what it feels like to love someone and having another tare you down because of it. I didn't want that for you. You're a good man. Yes, you shouldn't have done that to me. You should have waited to break up with me to kiss her, but I knew more was going on than just kissing. I knew you were sleeping with her."

His face showed shame. "We both felt terrible-"

"You still should have waited to break up with me." I said, cutting him off in a harsh voice. I sighed in a rush, trying to get the anger out of me. "It doesn't matter now." I said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "I love Dimitri and we are getting married. I couldn't be happier." It was all true. I love Dimitri. I always had, but still, a part of me will always hold a grudge against Adrian for cheating on me.

Adrian's phone went off and he looked at the screen. It was an IPhone. "I will see you later, Little Dhampire."

"Bye Adrian." I said.

He gave me half a hug and went off, answering his phone.

I turned my attention back to the coat rack. I picked one up and looked at it and decided against it. It had a nice belt in the middle, but it could easily become a hazard for me while fighting strigoi.

"How about this?" Dimitri said. I turned around and saw him holding up a white and gray Colombia sweater. I met his eyes and when I looked in his, I knew he heard everything Adrian and I said.

I nodded, reaching out for it. He gave it to me and I quickly tried it on. It was a little bit too big. "Get me a smaller one."

He nodded as I handed it back to him. He went off and got another one.

After TJ Max, we went home. I sent my new clothes to the laundry mat and waited for them to get washed and dried. I sat down at my desk in the conference room we had in the castle. It was very similar to the dining room, except the table was circular.

I heard the door open and saw Denis and Gabe. "здравствуйте братья (sounds like: stras-vuchi-bratcha; means, hello brothers)." I greeted them.

"привет сестра (sounds like: bre-v-ate sistra; means hi sister)." They both said in unison.

I switched to English, knowing Gabe needs to talk and listen in English more. "Can I help you?"

They shook their heads. "Номер (sounds like: nome-ya; means: no.)"

"What are you doing in here?" They asked, looking over my shoulder. I turned my computer on and brought up the net. I was surfing a few local Newspapers on the net around the area we will be staying at.

"I'm looking for the crime rate. You know, homicides, murders, kidnappings and of course, breaking and entering," I told them. "As I had told you, I've been informed that things have gotten dangerous. Since we are bringing Christian and Lissa, I will be taking every precaution possible."

"Can we looking anything up?" Gabe asked, his brown eyes wanting to help.

"Sure. You can look for sighs of strigoi that will be around the city. Call the Alchemist or a friend that lives there. You two have friends all over." I pointed out.

"I don't want to talk to Zakhary or lead him to us, but I can call someone from that group that I do trust." Gabe said, sounding like he'd very much rather just go there now and look himself than make that phone call.

"You don't have to do this." I switched from being commander to being his sister.

He shook his head. "It's for the moroi's safety. I will do it. No questions asked."

I nodded, loving his answer but sad that its taking him a great effort to do it. They went out, going towards their rooms where their headquarters were at. I clicked onto a link that brought up Saint Petersburg's news up. When we were there, the crime rate was around 9%. Extremely low for a city that big. When I read the crime rate, my eyes nearly bulged out: 18.8%. That was a huge increase from the time we left._ 'Since June, crime rate has raised dramatically. Homicide rates have risen even more dramatically, giving a 4.2% increase from the 5.2% rate last year.'_ I read from an article. I ended up reading the whole article. When I was done, I leaned back into my chair and let out a breath. A 4.2 jump in increase. That makes the homicide rate 9.4% now. Fuck.

Maybe Lissa shouldn't come with us. If the crime rate was this bad… And my instincts told me this wasn't human crime. It was strigoi.

A knock at the door made me jump. "Rose." Gabe's voice returned. I looked over and saw a curious expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"I managed to get a hold of my friend. He said that they are on their way to Saint Petersburg right now. I told him to try and direct Zakhary's attention elsewhere; Orenburg, Kazan, Moscow… Ukraine, Mexico."

We chuckled at the last one. "You know, Ukraine isn't such a bad idea." Denis commented, walking through the door.

He nodded. "Zakhary might go for it. He's never really been to the Ukraine. Even though there is a slight difference in the language, it won't be enough to stop him."

I nodded in agreement. Gabe knows Zakhary much better than I do and on top of that, I put my faith in my brother; brothers. "You two all packed? We leave here in a few hours."

They nodded.

"Will you two be interested in picking Christian and Lissa up?"

They nodded. "Yeah, we'll do it."

"Good. I have to pick up Coca very soon." I told him just as Denis walked in.

"Hey, I've got something you have to see." Denis said with his guardian face on. Uh-oh. I got up and followed after him with Gabe behind me. We walked into his room- playboy bunnies on his walls. I ignored them though. This was business.

His laptop was on his desk with an article in Russian. I bent over to read it, but Denis up his hand on my shoulder. "Not that, this." He scrolled down to a video and clicked play. It was clear that the camera was hidden well by someone. I saw a man- pale face and red eyes- walk around the corner of a tall, brick building just as another pale face, slim figure with blue eyes walk out the back door. The man- strigoi- attacked the woman- moroi. He viciously bit her, ripping out flesh and blood squirting and pouring out.

"Oh god." I said, swallowing hard.

"I read the article about the person who stashed the tape and it turns out that the person was a human. A human PI was on the case about a couple murders that took place on this side of the block. He got solid evidence about our existence. Even worse, he sold it to the local News team and now we are in deep shit. The Alchemist has been dealing with it, but it looks like there was trouble; as you can see the tape. Fortunately, a lot of people thought it was just really good acting."

"It won't stay like that for long though." Denis commented. "Once they realize the girl is dead and how she died, word will spread and soon people will know of our existence."

"It's the Alchemist's job to take care of this." Gabe said, trying to put a stop to our worries. But he sounded confused as to why they missed this tape.

I nodded in agreement. "Sydney would know who to contact. I will get a hold of her and inform her on this. In the mean time," I looked at the clock and saw I was late to pick up Coca, "we have people to pick up and a plane to aboard."

Someone knocked and we turned and saw Dimitri. Dimitri nodded to Gabe and Denis, but looked at me. "We need to go pick up Coca."

"Yeah, I know. I'm on it."

"I'm coming with you." The tone of his voice made it clear I wasn't to object. Not that I was. I don't trust Coca. Another set of eyes would be for the best.

We left the castle. Denis and Gabe went to pick up Lissa and Christian with my Hummer. We ended up taking Dimitri's Honda Civic to get Coca. We drove down the road and I was looking out the window when I spoke to Dimitri.

"Gabe, Denis and I were looking up the crime rate." I stopped, wondering if he already knew.

"What did you find out?" I turned to look at him and found him starring out the windshield.

"Nothing good. I thought Coca might have been exaggerating, but it turns out she wasn't. The crime rate had more than doubled."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Is that including homicides?"

"Yes. The homicide rate is 9.-"

"Don't tell me." His knuckles were slightly turning white and I began to worry about his steering wheel breaking. "I will just get mad."

"Right." I said, feeling stupid.

"What else did you find out?"

"Gabe had called a friend from Zakhary's gang. It turns out they were on their way to Saint Petersburg. Gabe told his friend to direct him elsewhere."

"Such as? I really hope it's not a few hours drive away? It should be a couple weeks away."

"Dimitri, you've never met Zakhary. You could intimidate the bastard. I think I intimidated him- especially when Gabe, Zena and Larisa joined us."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying Gabe directed him to either Kazan, Moscow, Ukraine-"

"That's good one."

"And Mexico."

Dimitri snorted. "Right, like he'd be dumb enough."

"Umm." Zakhary would be, actually.

"Really?" Dimitri asked, exasperated.

I kept quiet. He had every reason to be this way.

Dimitri pulled up to the shelter and we saw Coca on the bench waiting for us.

"Stay here. I will get her." He nodded and I got out.

Coca was still wearing those same clothes that I saw her in yesterday. A warn out gray sweater- or is it a blanket? She also has tennis shoes on that are black with holes at the toes. She had cleaned up though. She no longer smelled, which is an improvement. The people in charge of the shelter probably told her to take a shower and while was, they did her laundry.

The first thing I am going to do when we arrived in Russia is take her to a store and buy her clothes; lots of clothes. Maybe even look for a job for her too.

I patted her down again, much to her dismay. I found no weapons. "My fiancé is in the car. His name is Dimitri. He will be coming with us to Russia, along with seven other members that are part of my family."

"It will be a pleasure to meet them."

I helped her into the Civic and introduced them. The ride to the airport was uneventful. When we got there, I saw my father waiting for us. He was standing next to my mother- go figure, along with some of his personal bodyguards. As always, Abe was wearing a flashy gray suit with a red tie with his famous gold jewelry.

"Little girl." He said.

I smirked. "Zmay." I walked up to him and hugged him. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"A ride to Russia."

My smirked faded. "Why?"

"My daughter-"

"Dad." I cut him off. "I'm an adult-"

"And I will forever be your father."

"I'm not saying you won't be.-"

"I have a right to help you in this event." He cleared his voice, looking at my mom. It kind of looked like he was asking for a little backup help.

My mother walked up and stood next to my father. She did touch him, but the space between them had an intimate feel to it. "Rose, your father and I want to help you. Besides, you will have a couple extra guardians, including myself, for more protection."

"What about your charge?" I asked.

She smiled at me. A warm smile too. "I was promoted to chairwoman on the guardian council."

I blinked. "You will be working with Gideon?"

She nodded and started to say something when she looked at Coca, who was standing behind me. I don't think my mom really noticed she was here.

"Hello," my mother said, holding out her hand for Coca to shake. "I'm Guardian Janine Hathaway."

Coca looked at her hand, knowing she was to say a greeting, and shook her hand, but didn't say anything.

"This is Coca, Mom. She doesn't speak English. Only Russian. She will be flying back with us. Now, we must aboard the plane." We had to go, or we won't make it to Russia before the sun went down. We got into the plane and took off.

I sat next to Dimitri, as always, but something with him seemed off. We sat towards the middle of the plane- we traveled in coach, because that's the way royals always travel- and Coca sat towards the front of the plane. Dimitri was keeping a close eye on her.

"Comrade," I looked at him. Coca was sitting a few rows ahead of us, so it was easier to watch her, but still, he's always precautious. He looked down at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his, waiting for my response. "What are you so nervous about?" I slid my hand over his forearm and into his hands, enlacing them and squeezed. He squeezed back and let out a big breath and lost some of the tension in his shoulders.

"We just keep getting interrupted is all." He leaned his head back on the seat and looked up at the sealing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning over and resting my head on his chest.

Before he could answer Zena came up to us, her long black hair swaying around her like a waterfall. "Rose, Gabe told me about what you two found on the net…" And Dimitri tensed up again. God damn it!

I sighed in frustration and irritation. Why can't my life be perfect for one fucking day? I mean, really! Is it that hard for the universe to actually except that I can have one day off?

"Yes, its true. No, we are not going to do anything about it. It's not our job, and quite frankly, we have too much on our plate as it is. We have a wedding to prepare and Russia to protect."

She nodded, looking disappointed. She loved to make things happen on the net. "Zen, if you think you can, go for it, but make sure it's okay with the Alchemist before you do it. They will definitely come after you if you screw some big plan of theirs up."

"Okay." She nodded in agreement. "We can work out some compromise."

I flashed her a smile. "Bye Zena." She looked at me and Dimitri, winked at me, finally getting the message and walked away.

I turned back to Dimitri.

"Rose-" My father came up from behind me.

For once, I was thinking two things at once- as impossible as that may be. As I was turning to see Abe, I was thinking _'don't glare. Don't glare. Don't glare'_ and _'you have got to be fucking with me.'_

I took a deep breath. "Can we speak later."

"I mean it though Rose."

I gridded my teeth; "yes Abe."

He turned around and left with a smirk on his face, knowing he succeeded in what he wanted to get.

I went to speak, but Dimitri did before could. "Don't worry about it, Rose. After a few weeks, things should calm down. It will be easier, especially since we won't be running into Zakhary and his…friends."

I looked at him pointedly. "You don't have to be so nice, you know. You can see Zakhary and his gang of fucking insane and slightly demented wanna-be heroes."

He nodded. "That too."

I looked at Dimitri. "You think we will run into them."

"I know we will, Roza."

I've had that feeling too.

"I know Gabe trusts that friend of his, but something in my gut just tells me something is off. That was way too easy."

"They will be in Saint Petersburg." I stated.

"They will be in Saint Petersburg." Dimitri agreed, squeezing my hand. "But I will do whatever it takes to protect you guys. All of you. No one else matters."

I leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry so much, Comrade. We protect each other."

He shook his head. "You never told me his last name."

I was slightly taken back. "Well," I chuckled, "that could be because I don't know it myself."

He gave me a half smile, but there was no humor in it. "It's Volshgin **(A/N: sounds like Vol-sh-gAn)**."

"How…how do you know?" This wasn't going good. My stomach started to tighten in a knot.

"Because he's my best man." He turned to look at me. "That's why he's going to Saint Petersburg."

**OOOOO! How ya likin it now? What do you think is going to happen?**

**I'm sorry for taking nearly 3 weeks to post! That's a record for me. I've got homework to do, and now a job, and also a boyfriend. :) yay me! He's awesome. He's someone whose going to inspire me…*wink wink* Thank you for everyone whose been so faithful and stayed with this story. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's taken me over two months to update, and I apologize for that! I've had some personal issues to work out. I've taken care of them. I've also had a busy schedule with work and school, then on top of that, I had writers block! It sucks! Haha. Here you go. Enjoy. **

I think my jaw hit the ground. I blinked a few times, closed my mouth and heard someone say "oh shit." It sounded like Zena's voice.

Dimitri's eyes were on me, calculating my response.

"How." My throat was dry, so my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "How long have you known who he was?" I was still in shock, but I was sure my anger was registered.

He didn't look away from me when he spoke. "A few weeks."

I took my hand back from our embrace and got up. I looked down at him. "And you didn't think that little bit of information was important enough to tell me until the day we aboard the fucking plane for Russia?"

"Rose, what's going on?" My mother asked, getting up.

Dimitri and I ignored her.

"I waited because I knew you would act like this. You told me to pick someone that was important to me. Zakhary is. I didn't realize he was _the_ Zakhary you were talking about until a few weeks ago. Believe me."

The thing was, I did believe him. What I couldn't believe, is the fact that he was still going to let that pig of a hunter in our wedding. I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by him. Dimitri has always been honest with me. Not being honest about this kind of thing though, was hurtful.

Then a thought hit me. "How do you know this is the right Zakhary?"

Dimitri kept his eyes on me. "Someone pointed him out."

"Who?"

Dimitri kept silent. So, someone else knew Zakhary was Dimitri's best man. I glared at Dimitri and got out of the row I was sitting in and sat down by Christian and Lissa. They had their eyes on me, probably waiting for me to hit something.

Anger was inside of me, but hurt had overpowered it. A part of me wanted to cry, but the strong part of me wanted to be alone with a punching bag. Someone else was keeping something from me, and I didn't like it one bit.

"I can't believe this." I growled under my breath.

"Is this guy…the obnoxious hunter you had told me about when you returned to St. Vladimire's?"

I looked over to Lissa and nodded. Her hair was up in a nice bun and she wore a silver silk dress that showed off her platinum blond hair and emerald eyes. "Yeah. And he's the best man." Distain was clear in my voice. "How could Dimitri like that guy?"

"How could he love you?" Christian pointed out.

I glared at him and Lissa did too. "You don't know shit, Christian."

He frowned. "Don't be a bitch about it. Look at it this way: you both are out for the good of the people. Zakhary-"

I gave a harsh laugh. "You haven't met him, Christian. He's definitely not out to protect people. He's only out for the glory of it. He doesn't care who gets hurt and who lives. He is careless. And yeah, I'm careless too, but nowhere near as him. I'm surprised he's not dead with the way he fights!" I scratched my head.

"Look, I just got the news. Let me digest it." I said, crossing my arms.

Lissa's eyes went over me to Dimitri and then back to me. "You're not going to tell Dimitri to find a new best man, are you?"

I was taken back. "What? Of course not! I don't like his best man, but if that's who Dimitri wants to be his best man, then so be it." Even if I absolutely despised the idea.

"Please take your seats and buckle up. The plane is about to take off." The plane attendant said over the intercom.

This is going to be a long flight. I got up and sat in an empty row in the window seat, so that I can look out the window and be alone for a bit. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

I was still shocked he picked Zakhary out of all people and even more so that he kept it from me.

_Can you blame him?_ A voice inside my head said.

The truth- no; I'm just shocked that he picked _him_. It blows my mind though, that he knows him. I wasn't alone but a half hour and Dimitri came and sat beside me.

"I don't want to talk right now." I told him.

"Then just listen." He said. There was a hard edge to his voice. "I know you don't like him. Zakhary took a turn for the worst, but believe me when I say that he wasn't always like that. I was his partner at St. Basil. I corrected him when he needed it and he also corrected me. He would have been a good guardian. I had graduated a couple years before him, but he was on the right path. I don't know what happened." He looked down at the ground, his forehead's skin making a wrinkly V.

I do. He thought he was tough shit and thought there was no need to take trials, because he exceeded everyone else. Dimitri knew too, he just doesn't want to know.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me, Dimitri. I'm not happy about him being your best man, but I'm most definitely not going to tell you that he can't be your best man. I'm not that kind of woman."

"I know you're not. I wanted to tell you, but it never seemed to be the right time."

"Is there a right time to tell me at all?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

A corner of his mouth pulled up and his eyes flashed to me, the wrinkly V disappearing. "No." We looked at each other for a moment and then laughed.

I settled down and looked at Dimitri in the eyes. "This wedding is about us, and if you want Zakhary to be your best man, I'm not going to tell you otherwise. I want you to be happy."

Dimitri stopped laughing when I started talking and nodded when I was finished. "I know, Roza."

I turned back and looked out the window. The sky was dark now, but soon we will head into light within a matter of a couple hours.

"Your father is talking about a balcony wedding." Dimitri blurted out.

I turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. "And he has a say in this?"

Dimitri shook his head. "No, but he is giving Lissa and Tammy ideas."

"Ideas that are like poison to the mind, no doubt." I sighed. "We agreed an outside wedding- no churches, but what are you envisioning?"

Dimitri's face smoothed out, except for his lips. "I'm only envisioning the honeymoon part."

I cracked up. Of course he was! He's a man for crying out loud. Of course he'd be thinking of sex. "Comrade, you get that now."

He wiggled his eyebrows in a sexy maneuver. "It gets better in the marriage bed."

"Oh?" I asked. I knew my eyes were slightly bigger, trying to figure out what's going on in that Russian head of his. "You don't think I give it my all already?"

He laughed. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Practice makes perfect?" I guessed. Really, it does.

He shook his head. I knew he was saying my name over and over in his head in amusement.

"What I mean is it's more intimate, more special."

"I think we are already pretty intimate." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "You will understand what I mean later."

I looked over to my mom and she was talking to Abe. She was talking with her hands and she looked like she was arguing with him. I focused on her so that I could hear what she was saying.

"…you better ask her and make sure that's what she wants, Abe. This is their wedding, not yours.

"Jane, I'm her father. I know what is best for my daughter."

_Good Lord,_ I thought. He's using that card again. I turned to Dimitri. "An outside wedding is what we agreed on. No churches, but I want color and a little bit of forest in our wedding."

"Like a backyard wedding?"

I shook my head. "No. Something more elegant."

"Golf course?" He guessed with a smirk.

I made a face. "Really?" I questioned his sanity. He smiled, showing his beautiful white teeth. "We just got to keep an eye out." I told him.

He nodded. I turned my attention back to the window and looked down. All I saw was clouds.

Right before we landed, I changed into my leather clothes. It's been a while since I wore them, so putting them on was like a breath of fresh air. I felt dangerous and sexy in these clothes. When I got out of the changing room, I noticed that the Cobra's were wearing their leather jackets and swords as well. A smile spread across my lips.

I took out my phone and made sure our Explorers that we had rented for our time here were waiting for us. They were. "Lot B, Guardian Hathaway. The receptionist in the airport, named Melissa, has the keys." I hung up and went to sit down.

As I walked to my seat, I glanced out the windows and sure enough, it was twilight. I sat down right before the captain announced we will be landing soon, and to buckle up. He also mentioned it was raining. I frowned. I was hoping for a beautiful welcoming.

When we landed, Zena and Denis were up ahead of Lissa, Christian and Abe. Lev and Tamara were on the left hand side of the moroi, my Mom and Larisa were on the right hand side of the moroi. Dimitri and I were behind the moroi. We had planned this exit before we abroad the plane. Even though the airport had wards, I wasn't taking any chances. I have seen so many things go wrong, that I try and plane for any disaster.

We walked off the plane and into the airport.

"Guys." I addressed everyone. They stopped and looked at me. "Take a seat and be on guard. I'm going to get the keys to the vehicles." They nodded and I went off to get them. As I approached the counter, nausea swept up inside me. I looked at the counter, and saw that everyone was alright. I stopped and looked around. The gang was about a football field away from me, but they had their eye on me as I turned and looked back.

Dimitri could read me very well, and when our eyes met, he was standing and spoke to the others. I turned around and approached the bench. I could smell fear on the three workers behind the counter. They had on white uniforms. I looked at them with a smile, noticing that one of the worker's hands were shaking out of fear. "Hello, my name is Rose Hathaway." I looked at all of them. One of the worker's- a young man with blond hair and looked to be in his twenties-head snapped up in recognizing my name. "I believe one of you has something of mine."

"I do, Miss. Hathaway." He bent down rummaged through some drawers. While he was doing that I swept my eyes as best I could over the counter to see if anyone was hiding. I thought I saw a glips of white ash hair and a pale cheek, but the bugger was hiding good, so I couldn't be sure.

"Howw" he stuttered, "was your flight, Miss?"

"It was long and uneventful. How is your day? Anything out of the ordinary happen?" I quickly analyzed the surroundings behind the counter. It was a two and a half yard width, and a fourteen yard length. If I had a strigoi to kill- and I am one hundred percent sure I do- I will most likely be walking away with an injury due to the small space.

"Yes, actually." He smiled, but it looked painful and pleading.

"Have you seen a guy around here?" I swept my arm over the counter.

"No." The guy said, but nodded his head yes.

"What a shame."I faked a frown. "I was looking for someone. Very well, I will be on my way." I turned, met Dimitri's eyes, showed him the keys, he nodded and I threw them to him and jumped over the counter, and tackled the strigoi hiding.

He growled and hit me in the side of the head, knocking me on the ground. The strigoi lunged on me, but I was fast and tucked my legs up to my stomach and kicked him when he was on me. My kick threw him on the wall and his head hit. I jumped up and pulled out my stake. The strigoi jumped up as well and I noticed a long scar going down the length of the left side of his face. The look of the scar reminded me of a claw mark.

"Strigoi aren't allowed in wards." I growled at him.

His red eyes glowed back to me. "I have my ways."

I leashed out, but before I could get to him, someone appeared out of the corner of my eye in jeans and a blue t-shirt and tackled him to the wall with a stake. First the stake went in the strigoi's stomach, then his heart.

He got up, straightened out his shirt and turned to me.

At the sight of the guy in front of me, I had frozen on spot. He bowed at me. "It is a pleasure to run into you again, Guardian Hathaway."

"Zakhary." I said, looking into his hazel eyes. He stood straight and tall, wearing a black leather jacket and torn blue jeans. He had cleaned up since the last time I seen him. He must have finally hit puberty, because I can see a little bit of facial hair.

He smiled at me. I could see that he had straight white teeth, like Dimitri. "I hear you are getting married, and to my best friend."

I swallowed hard as he approached me. _Rose, just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you have to be nice…. Who am I kidding! I have to! He's Dimitri's best friend. _I painfully forced a smile on my lips and offered my hand. I wanted to snatch it back. "Zakhary Volshgin."

He smirked, taking my hand and shaking it. "You say my name like its Satan in disguise."

_That's because it is._ I thought, still holding my bogus smile in place. I shook his hand. "I do believe Dimitri and the others are waiting for us in the parking lot." I took my hand back.

He shook his head. "They drove off."

"Then the others are waiting for me."

The skin on his forehead wrinkled together. "It's no secret that you don't like me Rose, but at least show a little respect." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Call Dimitri and he will meet us somewhere."

_Us?_ I thought in alarm. No way is he coming with me!

"Dimitri told me to meet him here."

I started shooting daggers at Dimitri in my head. _You are NOT mad at Dimitri._ Zak is his best man. He is obligated to meet him here. _Breathe, Rose. Breathe._ I looked at Zak. "Okay. I will call him.

I dialed his number and he picked up even before there was a ringing sound in the background. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. I didn't kill the strigoi."

"Did he get away?"

"No. Uh…Zakhary jumped in and killed him." Reckless! I had him. The fight was under control!

"Oh. Zakhary was suppose to meet us at the airport." There was a silent _'but I was afraid to tell you'_ that he didn't say out loud.

"Yeah. I figured that out on my own, thanks. When can you come and get me."

His tone went a little too flat for my taste as he spoke. "Call Zena. She has the other car. She will come and get you."

"So you're just going to leave me stranded with _him_?" It was out before I could stop it and I immediately regretted it.

Dimitri hung up. My temper went shoot up. I turned back. "Where is the rest of your posse?" I scowled.

He looked at me levelly. "I don't know what I did to piss you off, but I'm sorry for what I did." So not only did he hit puberty, he found where he put his manners.

"Are you kidding me? You jumped into a fight that I had under control!"

He held his palms up defensively. "Alright. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not. One of us could have gotten hurt or killed."

His lips went into a line, and I could tell he was going to say 'unlikely,' but he controlled himself.

My phone went off and I answered it, knowing it was Zena.

"Dimitri said not to start anything." Zena warned.

"Dimitri doesn't know what he is really like." I bit back.

"Hey, don't get pissed at me. I will be around to pick you up in a second; I had to turn around."

"Why did you leave?" I asked. They shouldn't have separated like that. They should have stayed behind in case there were more than I could handle alone. At least, that was the plan we all agreed to.

She was silent.

"Zena."

"I saw Zakhary. I kind of freaked…"

_And you didn't think I would?_ I wanted to say to her, but bit my tongue. "Alright. See you when you get here." I said, making sure my tone didn't sound offended or flat.

I turned back to Zakhary and put on a brave face- brave as in, I'm okay.

"So, you're in my wedding." To be honest, I tried to say it casually, but it came out accusingly.

He smirked. "I'm in Dimitri's wedding." He did the updown look on me and met my eyes. "He did well."

That made my blood boil. "Excuse me?"

He nodded, no apology. "You are not only hot, but you can kick ass- verbally and physically. He can't be defending and saving your ass all the time. You also have that irritating feel to you. Which is good. Someone needs to push him over the edge once in a while. God knows he needs to be reckless once in a while."

I looked Zakhary over. I agree with most of the things he said, but some things he said I wasn't happy with. Like, 'defending and saving me.' I mean, hello! I'm the one that saved him, NOT the other way around. I am hardly the damsel in distress.

"Don't ever check me out again."

He smirked. "It's a guy thing."

I rolled my eyes and turned around and walked to the doors. Zena should be here any minute. He followed after me.

"Yet, I haven't given you the rest of my opinion."

"It's not wanted nor needed." I said as I walked.

"What about your offspring?"

I came to a halt and spun around, looking deep and intimidated into his hazel eyes.

"Dimitri would be a great father, yet I'm quite sure you can't bear a child of his."

"We already talked about this."

"So he agreed that he won't ever have children? He agreed to that prison?" He shook his head. "That doesn't sound like Belikov."

If only Zakhary knew the weight he just put on my heat. I just held my tears back at bay. Dimitri and I had already talked about it, and he was sentimental with this. He could care less about kids unless if they weren't from me. And if and when we are ready, we could always adopt.

Flashes of Tommy came back to me and a tear leaked out. There was no stopping it. I miss Tommy. How I wished we could have brought him…yet both Dimitri and I knew how dangerous it is to bring him. No way would we risk young Tommy…precious Tommy.

Back on the plane, Dimitri and I had talked about Tommy before he had mentioned to me about Zakhary.

"What do you think of Tommy?" I asked him out of the blue. He was being unusually quiet after we boarded the plane.

His lips twitched and his face light up a little bit. "I hope we see him soon. He is more than welcome at the Cobra's house." More like castle, I thought. But there was more to what Dimitri had said. His whole face lit up, and I could tell he was picturing Tommy running down stares in those car pajamas that Sarah had bought him.

I wanted to say that we should talk to social services and have him stay with us, but they would immediately disprove. It would be too dangerous. Especially for a child. A moroi child.

Back to the present, Zakhary was standing beside me, watching my face. "This is none of your fucking business!" I said hostile, my fist clenched.

"Rose?" Zena asked.

I turned my head over to see her standing a few yards in front of me. She looked at me and stepped forward, with fierce determination. "Leave her alone." She said meaningfully, her alto voice going deep. Her black hair was hanging loose over her shoulders. Her fists were clenched tightly, prime for a fight.

Zackhary held up his hands in defense. "I'm not trying to start anything. I'm just saying how it is."

"Well, this is none of your business. Keep your nose out of business that isn't yours."

"Dimitri is my best friend." He said to his defense.

"No, he isn't. Gage is." Zena said. "Now hope in the car so we can go."

Zakhary didn't disagree with that, which I was grateful for. I wasn't in the mood to argue anymore. We walked into the SUV.

Zakhary opened the passenger door for me. I looked up into his hazel eyes and the smile- which is actually a smirk in discuse. My guard slammed up even higher with Zakhary. Go ahead and play the nice guy.

I got in and looked at him. He bowed his head.

"Welcome back to Russia, Guardian Hathaway." In that tone, was a warning. _Leave._

Right before he shut the door, I saw that smirk show. He decided to come out and play games.

Well bring it Volshgin. Hathaway knows how to play.

**Again, I apologize for such a long wait. I'm afraid I won't be updating until the end of the semester, which is in two weeks. I figured I owed you guys this. I feel horrible for not updating, but know I wasn't neglecting you guys. I was extremely busy with school and work.**

**Please review and tell me what you think Zakhary will do. Tell me what you think of Zakhary's character?**


	15. Chapter 15

The whole ride to the hotel I stared out the window. I didn't even try to look at Zakhary. I couldn't believe what an asshole he is. First he gives me a backhanded compliment, then the next thing I knew he got his nose in something that isn't any of his business. I knew Zena was keeping an eye on Zakhary, but on me as well. She noticed I was upset. When we arrived to the hotel, Dimitri was sitting on a bench outside the hotel, waiting for us…or should I say waiting for Zak.

It was a Hilton Hotel; very tall and impressive. From the lobby windows, I could see a huge chandelier, white leather couches and a rock fireplace on each side of the lobbies. The front desk was a shiny cherry oak, that was at least thirteen feet long.

He opened my door and I got out, not even looking at him. I walked passed him and into the lobby. My family was there, sitting and waiting on the expensive white leather couches. They got up and walked towards me- I was heading to the front desk to check in.

A moroi man was at the desk, dressed in a black and white uniform tux. He watched me approach and looked professional.

"Name." He asked.

"It should be under a group. I believe we have five suits. Cobra is the name."

He typed at the computer that was in front of him, clicked the mouse a few times. I just stared at him, trying to forget the car ride. Meanwhile, I could hear Dimitri and Zak approach.

"Cobras, welcome. You're suits are room numbers 443, 444, 445, 446 and 447. All on the fifth floor." He clicked a few things, and a printer on the side of the computer came to life. A minute later, four clear cards with a gold label were printed off. He handed me them.

"Thank you and have a good day."

I nodded and turned to my group. Speaking in Russian, I said. "Zena and Larisa you are roomed together. Gabe and Denis, you are roomed together. Tamara and Lev, you are roomed together." The group whistled at that and they laughed. "Lisa and Christian are roomed together. Dimitri and I are roomed together."

"What about Zakhary, Rose?" Dimitri asked.

"Since I didn't know who was your best man and had no idea we would have a guest on this trip, I didn't know we would have to make adjustments."

"Get another room." Dimitri said with a harsh tone. He crossed his arms over his chest.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled. "Of course." I turned back to the desk. "I would like to get a room."

He nodded, printed off another card. "Room 254. On the second floor."

"Thank you." Dimitri said a room, not a suit. I turned back to Dimitri. "I am sure you and hunter boy would like to room together. Take the room." I'll have the suit. You want to be a dick to me, well I can be a bitch right back.

I turned and headed to the elevator with my gang- without Dimitri and hunter boy. The doors opened up and we all walked in, seeing on how the elevator could hold up to fifteen people in it. I clicked the 5th floor. I wanted to give both of them my middle finger, but decided against it. What the fuck was Dimitri's problem?

"Rose, what's going on with Dimitri and Zak?" Gabe asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue. All I know is that Zak has it out for me."

I looked at Gabe, because I could sense his gaze on me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Zak has a plan, I can see it."

I nodded. "I could sense it to. I think it is to break up this wedding."

The look in Gabe's face told me it was more than that. "I think he wants us to leave."

"Leave the family or leave Russia?" I asked.

"Russia…maybe both."

I was taken back a little. "Why would you say that?"

"He did give us treacherous looks when he came in." Larisa commented, her long blond hair in a tight bun, was as shiny as ever. Her hazel eyes turning a darkish brown. "I know Zak well enough to know that he wants revenge on us, but more on you."

"Why? Because you, Zena and Gabe came with me?"

She nodded. "That is what I suspect, but that doesn't mean I'm right."

"Why would he want revenge on me? You guys came at your own free will."

Through the bond, I could tell Lissa's mind was racing. She was thinking about what I had told her when I came back from Russia and told her about Zak. Images of future recklessness of him and getting killed popped into her brain. One picture was of Tamara on the floor, with a strigoi leaning over and drinking her blood. That image startled me a bit too. I walked over to Lissa and held her hand for a minute to reassure her.

_I'm fine._ She told me through the bond. _Just watch your back, and I will watch mine._

I nodded, looking into her light jade eyes.

"Who knows and who cares?" Zena commented, leaning against the silver railing that lined the four corners of the elevator. She was looking up at the ceiling, into her reflection, because the ceiling was mirror-like. "The three of us knows how Zak works. If he tries anything, chances are we will know before-hand and we can stop him. Besides, he is here for Dimitri. I doubt he would do anything stupid enough to cost him Dimitri's friendship. Rose, you should tell Dimitri anything Zak says to you that is hurtful. Make Dimitri open his eyes."

Zena had a point, but I wasn't about to gamble with Dimitri's trust. If I told Dimitri what Zak really said to me, he would most likely ignore me and call me ten types of liars.

"Do you want me to talk to Dimitri about this?" Lissa spoke up for the first time.

I shook my head. "I just want you and Christian to stay away from Zak. I don't trust him and don't like him. If anything happens to you because of Zak's recklessness, I'd kill him myself."

Through the bond, I felt a cold shiver crawl up Lissa's spine. Her mind seemed to stop racing though, for which I was grateful for; I was starting to get a headache.

The elevator came to a stop and opened up. The hallways were linned in a gold trim, with white walls as background. White circled glass lamps lined the hallway's walls. The carpet was a rich red color. We took a left, seeing on how a green sign told us that suit numbers 440-450 were to our left.

When we reached the first suit, our group slit up. When I entered my room, I was awed at the sight. Plush white carpet immediately made me take my shoes off. The room had a king size bed, a full kitchen with a stove, oven and a microwave and cabinets; a dresser with a mirror and a hair dryer. The bathroom had both a stand up shower and a Jacuzzi and a toilet- there was a note saying the seat was heated.

I know it's weird, but I was super excited about the heated toilet seat.

There was a knock at the door. I turned from the bathroom and went through the kitchen to the door. I looked through the little peep hole and saw it was Lissa and Christian.

I immediately opened the door. "Hey." I said with a smile and moved out of the way to let them in.

Lissa smiled at me as she entered. Christian just nodded and walked in. I shut the door and followed them to the couch. Christian sat on the recliner, while Lissa and I sat on the couch.

"So I hear that Zak was the one to kill the strigoi."

I nodded. "He was his reckless self."

"How so?" Lissa asked.

I leaned into the cushion and crossed my arms over my chest. "He moved in while I was fighting. You never do that. I had the fight under control and I knew what I was doing."

Lissa, knowing how upset I was, rubbed my back. "Did you tell Dimitri?"

"No. Why should I? Dimitri pretty much left me stranded with him."

"Then you really should talk to him."

I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I am still angry at the fact that he had hung up on me and pretty much left me stranded with Zakhary.

"Rose," Christian started, "I understand that you are upset, but from a guy's point of view…" He looked at Lissa pleadingly, "you are PMSing."

"Putting up with Men's Shit?" I retorted. "Damn right I'm PMSing."

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. It was such a Rose thing to say.

"Talk to him." Lissa more or less demanded. "Otherwise, your marriage will start off rocky. We both know that's never a good thing."

"Fine, but I'm not sharing my suite with him."

Lissa frowned at my childish arguing.

Seconds later, their was a knock. I got up and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

Zakhary.

He knew I was looking through the peep hole, and he was trying to give me a dazzling smile. One hand was on his hip, and the other hand was through his hair, trying to pull off an Ambercombie Model.

I growled inwardly. "You've got to be kidding me." I said under my breath.

Of course, with Lissa and Christian's moroi hearing, they heard.

I opened the door with a more or less friendly face. "What?" I said deadpan.

"Hello soon to be Mrs. Belikov." He sang and walked right through. "What a lovely suite! Maybe I should sleep in here with you, rather than Dimitri."

"Over my dead body." Came another voice in Russian.

Walking in is my shirtless hero with red pajama pants: Gabe. Gabe, I noticed for the first time, had a scar on his upper left breast. Any guardian would know that a strigoi had sunk his fangs in and with force, slashed through. No doubt it hurt like a bitch when it happened.

"Gayna. My old friend."

Gabe snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you really doing here?"

Zakhary leaned against the wall. "I'm D's beast man, of course."

"What's your motive?" Zena walked in. I thought I saw her stern before. Nope. Her usual brown eyes were stone cold with a hint of black in them. Her muscles bulged out like she was primed for a fight. She was also wearing a gun on her. Her jacket that held her sword also gave her a very dangerous and intimidating feel.

Zak sized her up…and in a dirty way. "Looking good as always, Zena."

Zena gave him her death glare. "And you are as creepy as ever."

Zak just smiled, his hazel eyes shining. I hated it. It made me want to punch him until his face was caved in. I was about to tell him to go to the strip club down the street when Dimitri walked in. How did he even get a key?

His eyes landed on Zak first, then on me and everyone else in the room. "Zak." Dimitri addressed him. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

I snorted. Zak has already corrupted Dimitri. Perfect.

Dimitri's eyes went on me and he gave me a disapproving look. I walked towards the door and passed Dimitri as I did.

"We need to talk soon." I said in Russian.

"Bum bum bum." Zak commented.

My eyes slid over to him and I arched an eyebrow. "If you ever want to challenge me, you are more than welcome to. I don't go easy on people like you."

"That's because you haven't been tamed yet, sweetheart."

If Dimitri wasn't in the room, I would have bashed his brains in already and laughed over it. I settled for my death glare. He winked at me and I walked out of the room. If Dimitri didn't do something about Zak's behavior, my fist will.

I walked towards the stairs when Dimitri called me. I turned around and he was walking towards me.

"Explain." He said and his lips were in a thin line.

"Explain what?" I asked when he stopped two yards in front of me.

"You were being very rude to him."

"Oh? And he wasn't being rude to me?" I said, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"You deserved it."

"And he deserves a Rose knuckle sandwich. He's an asshole who needs a taste of his own medicine. Can you not see what a dick he is, Dimitri? Since the moment we arrived he's been-"

"Why exactly do you hate him?" Dimitri demanded. "He doesn't deserve your attitude, and neither do I."

I took a few steps towards him, so that now I was only a few inches away from him. "You need to start paying attention to your surroundings. Zak isn't some innocent friend. He's not a nice person." I know I was way out of line for saying that. And I did regretted saying that, but only to a point. I told Dimitri what Zak was like when I met him. He needs open his eyes and see what Zak is really like. Maybe if I record what Zak is saying to me behind Dimitri's back, then Dimitri would actually start opening his eyes.

I looked at him like I couldn't believe him. And I really didn't. "I'm not the bad guy here. And yea, neither is Zak. But for God sakes, Zak has it out for me. I don't know why, and quite frankly, I could give a rat's ass why. But if he lays one finger on me, I swear there is no holding back on my part."

I turned and went down stairs to the front desk. "Hello. Where is your workout equipment?"

The guy smiled professionally at me. "Down that hall," he pointed to a well lit commodore, "and to your left."

I smiled. "Thank you." He nodded and I turned and walked towards the commodore and made a left. I could see into the room because it was all windows. The room was bigger than I had thought it would be, with mirrors lining the walls. I needed to swipe my key card through a machine to unlock the door.

I noticed two beefy human men doing dumbbell flies. I smiled inside and lifted up a seventy five pound dumbbell in each hand; supper easy for an in-shape dhmpaire like me. I started with shoulder shrugs, then went on to flies. I looked around while I was doing the dumbbell flies. The human men were looking at me like I was crazy.

They probably think I'm on steroids. Not a bad theory, actually.

I moved on to the bench press and put on a hundred ten pounds on each side. I could feel the guys eyes on me.

I was on my twelfth press when I heard someone walk in. I instantly knew who it was.

"Roza."

"Уйти" (means: go away; sounds like: we-ah-che)

With one hand, Dimitri grabbed the bar and raised it above his head. "мы должны говорить теперь. Вы имеете отношение, и я не люблю это один бит" (A/N: put it in a translator and it sounds awesome!) (Dimitri said: "We need to talk now. You have an attitude and I don't like it one bit.")

I grunted. "Fine." I responded back in Russian. I sat up, but didn't stand. I looked at him dead straight in the eye. "Bitch me out. Go right ahead."

Looked at me, at my face. Then sighed and sat the bar and weights on the resting bar. "No matter how much you do, I can't really ever be mad at you." He sat down next to me.

"I want you and Zakhary to have a good relationship."

_Good luck with that._ I thought.

"Promise me you will try, Rose."

I looked at him. How could I promise something I know I will break? "I'm not promising that. It goes both way, Dimitri. Zak refuses to be mature. With that, there is no way I can be his friend. I would like to be his friends, just for you. But the truth is if he isn't ready to grow up, then there is no way I can try to be a ally of his."

"You wouldn't try for me?" He blinked, like it was a shock to hear that.

"Dimitri, I tried the moment I saw him. Do you have any idea the shit he has said? The stunts he has pulled?" I shook my head and got up. "When you open your eyes, then you can come talk to me." And I walked out.

I told him off twice in one day. That never happens, so maybe. Just maybe, he will listen.

**I know this is an incerdiably short chapter on my part. I've gotten sick through the holidays, so I haven't felt up to writing very much. I'm sorry. But I am getting better, so bear with me. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to apologize for the wait. School had started for me once again, but that wasn't reason why I hadn't updated. I wanted to wait for more reviews. Not many people had reviewed, so I figured they might have given up on me, therefore I had waited a couple weeks.**

She came at me fast and furious. I'd be furious too if someone caused my lunch to run away. No one really orders their food to go. Literally. That is, unless you are a strigoi and can't hunt with crap. Either that or you enjoy the hunt.

She snarled at me and lunged. Her nails managed to swipe my face as I blocked her. Taking my leg and putting it behind hers, caused her to be off balance. Therefore, I punched her in her lung, and knocked her down. At the same time of knocking her down, I grabbed my stake and went in for the kill. Her body slumped to the ground.

I sighed and leaned down against the brick wall. I took a moment and looked at my surroundings. I was in an alley in St. Petersburg. I rebelled against my own rules and went out hunting by myself, but then again, I left my suit in a furious manner and everyone knew it. So, chances are, someone is keeping an eye on me. I sighed again and pushed off the wall and started walking down the alley.

It's been over seventy-eight hours since I told Dimitri off and I haven't seen him since. I walked into the Downtown area, passing strangers on the street. To them, I looked like normal young woman heading to a location.

I have been doing a lot of thinking these past three days, and I have come to the conclusion that if Dimitri doesn't start acting like a responsible adult, I will call this wedding off. I will not marry a man who will put his friend before his wife.

I am worth more than Zakhary will ever be in Dimitri's eyes, and it is about damn time to remind him.

As I passed an ally, Zena came out of it and walked in sync with me.

"He's worried about you."

"Who?"

"King Cobra." Her dark brown eyes stayed ahead. She wore a blood red blouse with a leather skirt. Even I had to admit she looked great.

I suppressed a snicker. "Rose, you went out on your own."

"I can handle myself."

"Yes, until three or more come at you! Stop being pissy like this. I understand you are upset that Dimitri has been taking Zak's side for the last couple of days-"

I cut her off there. "Upset! Upset doesn't even cover it. He should be a fucking man and listening to his fiancé! If he thinks for one second that his best man is a good person-"

"You're telling me stuff I already know, Rose. What we need to do instead of being pissed off, is show Dimitri what Zakhary is really like."

"I doubt it will work. Dimitri has been so blind lightly, it's a wonder he can see out of his ass."

Zena shrugged, silently agreeing with me.

I sighed. "I hate talking bad about him, but man! He's gotten me so mad!"

"Rose! I swear to god, shut up!" I can't really blame her for yelling at me. She's been listening to me bitch for the past couple days too, which is why I needed to get out of the house.

_Rose, you should see this._ Lissa sent through the bond.

I quickly went into a nearby coffee shop that Zena and I were just passing, grabbed a newspaper and sat at the table as quickly as I could. Zena was alarmed at first, asking what was going on. I had grabbed her arm and pulled her with me. But when I gave her a blank stare, she realized and quickly went with my act.

I went into Lissa's head, and I scarcely heard her say. "Coffee is on me today, woman." In Russian.

Lissa was in Dimitri's room, calmly talking to him like she would a debate: casual, but head-on.

"Why is she doing this?" Dimitri questioned, giving Lissa a scolding look. But the look wasn't met for her. It was meant for me.

"Why is she doing this?" Lissa asked shocked. She stood up from the couch she was sitting on in her suite. Dimitri came to see her. From her memories, she was with Christian, but when Chris saw Dimitri he had bailed. She couldn't blame him. Tension in this family had become a little raw since we arrive to Russia. "Dimitri, do you even realize the kind of person Zak is? Did Rose not tell you what had happened when she had ran into him?"

Dimitri immediately turned on his guardian face, but she instantly knew he was annoyed. This wasn't the first time she had this conversation with him, which made me smile. She was standing up for me and I didn't even know it.

"Rose is rash and she can make things seem worse than they are."

"Oh please, Dimitri!" she snapped at him. Wahoo! Go Liss! "This is your fiancé you are talking trash about! She saved your ass, loved your ass and now she wants to marry your ass and you want to talk like this behind her back?"

My throat became tight and for a moment, I forgot how to breathe. My chest became tight and I could feel my heart break a little. What did I do to deserve this from him?

Lissa appraised him and shook her head in disgust. "Rose is like a sister to me. You had us all fooled that she had deserved you, but with an attitude like that, she deserves so much better. She deserves a man that would stay by her side and look at both sides. You are only looking at one. Since the moment you got off that plain, you had it out for Rose."

_I hope she calls this wedding off._ Lissa had thought, and I could tell she tried to block that thought from reaching to me.

I got out of her head and was back in the coffee shop. Russian conversations surrounding us, but I hardly notice. I was looking at the coffee mug in front of me. It had whip cream with cookie crumbs on it. It looked delicious, but my mind was racing and my heart was aching too much to notice the coffee.

"Queen C?" Zena asked, her brown eyes seemed worried. "You got really quiet…and you looked kind of stressed. Now you look hurt. What did you see?"

I glanced up at her. "The wedding is off."

Her face literally paled. "That's kind of rash, Rose."

I shook my head. "After what I heard, it's not. It's the ethical thing to do."

"What happened." She said again, and this time she demanded an answer. So I told her what I heard.

The more I told her, the more she got angry, but I did see respect. Respect for Lissa.

"I don't think you should call of this wedding so quickly. Show Dimitri how Zak is acting towards you and then see what he does. If Dimka doesn't do anything, then..call off.." she cleared her throat, "the wedding." This clearly was hard for Zena to say that. Apparently she really wanted this wedding to happen.

Pushing my pain aside and wanting to do the right thing, I nodded. Taking a deep breath and letting it out I said "so how do we do this?"

"Well, being the computer and technology geek I am, I do have a couple gadgets." She smiled broadly.

I couldn't bring myself to smile. I was hurting too much to do that, so I settled for nodding to her.

Zena noticed that too. "Just don't tell Tammy that you are seriously considering calling it off."

I sighed. "I know. I'll break her heart." I'll feel bad about it too. Out of anyone, including Lissa, Tammy has put more hours into my wedding than anyone else. If I didn't know for a fact that she enjoyed doing this, there was no way I'd let her take control of this.

We finished our drinks and left. I didn't want to go back to the hotel, but considering how banged up I looked, according to Zena, I needed to get washed up and have Lissa heal me. I promised myself I would steer clear of Dimitri.

I walked into the hotel, and I instantly knew Dimitri was still here; I could sense his presents. I wanted to moan in annoyance. Luck was just not on my side today.

Zena led me up the stairs. I wasn't in the mood to be patient for an elevator and neither was Zena. Together, we walked up the stairs in sync. Lightly, Zena and I have been getting better than I would have ever of imagined. And I like it.

"Did you see the couple?" Zena said absently.

I immediately knew what she was talking about. In town as we walked, we both noticed a human couple. I could see Zena's envy, but I wouldn't tell her that. She says she doesn't need a man, but I could tell she wanted one. "Yes, they were a cute couple."

She frowned. "Destined for disaster."

I looked over at her. "Why is that?"

"I can tell. A whiskey lullaby…"

Like Dimitri, Zena was into country music as well. She had a thing for Brad Praisly and unfortunately, she can tell when a relationship is strong and will make it. She had sensed something in the couple. Now I thought about that song:

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
>She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget<br>We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind<br>Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away her memory<br>Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<br>We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'<br>And when we buried him beneath the willow  
>The angels sang a whiskey lullaby<em>

Dimitri would never committee sucide, and neither would I. Being a guardian means you have to put others before yourself, but mentally, I think we both would. We wouldn't try and protect ourselves as much as our moroi.

I started humming the "la la la la la la la," part of the harmony and my eye sight became blurry.

I stopped and cleared my throat. "You don't know that. They could just start dating and then suddenly break up with no hard feelings.."

She shook her head. "You obviously didn't notice the look in their eyes. It was like they love each other more than want to admit. When you don't admit things like that, relationships fall apart."

I had to agree with her on that. Back at the academy and when Dimitri was first restored, he wouldn't tell me how much he cared about me. That made me feel...unimportant, unwanted. When Tasha came into the picture, I really felt like I was losing him. For a while there I thought I had, especially when she had made him the offer of having a baby.

We walked into Zena's suite. It was nice, just like mine. The only difference was the fact that she had a balcony and I didn't. That would probably explain why I had a Jacuzzi.

Curious, I went and checked. Her bathroom had a Jacuzzi in it, except mine was better; bigger. I also had a walk in shower, she didn't. She just had a showerhead above the Jacuzzi.

I walked out and found Zena leaning over her bed and rummaging through a big tough-looking duffel bag. I noticed immediately that it was meant for military use. When it comes to protecting her electronical gadgets, she doesn't mess around.

She turned to me with a half smile. "Give me your wrist."

I held out my wrist, expecting to see a watch. Instead, she gave me what felt like a shot. I flinched, not expecting that. "Zena!" I complained.

"Oh suck it up. I inserted what was once just a normal tracer. I made a few twikes and added a microphone and a camera to it. So not only can know where you are, we can see and hear you."

I smiled, very impressed. "You're good."

She shook her head. "I'm amazing!"

I chuckled. "You are."

Someone cleared their throat and we turned in that direction. "So is Gabe." Said Gabe, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. All smiled at each other. Gabe looked at me. "You okay?"

I shrugged.

Zena looked at me then at Gabe. "Close the door." She said.

Gabe did as he was told and walked closer to us. "What are you two planning?"

"Take a guess." I said throwing it out in the air like I didn't care. Which, I didn't.

"Busting dickhead."

I smiled brightly at him for swearing in English. "Yup."

Gabe made a fist and punched his other hand. "Great!" Then he looked at us. "How?"

"I was injected with an electronical deice."

Zena gave me a mocked hurt face. "You can't say it isn't awesome. Besides, I'm helping getting rid of Zak."

"It's not that I want to get rid of him- and I do, but I want to open Dimitri's eyes up to what Zakhary is really like. If he doesn't believe the woman he is marrying, then he will, or better, believe solid evidence."

Gabe nodded. "If he doesn't then we were all fooled by Dimitri. I think he is intelligent, but for him to question you on how bad Zakhary is and for us" he waved his hand back and forth from him and Zena, "… I am starting to question his judgment."

"You aren't the only one," Zena said. She gave me a look and I could tell that she wanted to tell Gabe what I had said about the wedding. I shook my head and she got the message: _tell no one._

"What will happen if he doesn't even believe the evidence?" Gabe questioned.

I frowned. "We will have to see." To be honest, I don't know what will happen. All I know is, he should have believed me. I looked at Zena. "When will this thing start to record?"

" 'This thing' is called VAMD"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Video Audio Microphone Device."

"Ah. Well when is VAMD going to work?"

She turned to her computer, opened a couple windows, clicked a couple things, typed in a password, said a password and turned back to me. "Now."

I sighed. "Zena." She was being a smartass again.

She smiled at me. "I know."

There was a knock at the door. Gabe turned around and opened the door. There was Zak with his hazel eyes looking at all of us. He was wearing a jacket that made my blood boil.

A cobra jacket.

I couldn't stop the glare from forming on my face. "Take. That. Off." I said.

I knew that Gabe and Zena instantly knew what I was talking about.

"Where did you get that?" Gabe asked Zak in Russian.

Zak smirked. "Dimka of course."

Oh, Dimitri and I are so talking. Zak isn't one of us. He doesn't have the heart or the perspective, let alone loyalty, love and trust a family has.

Zak walked in, with smirked still on his face. "I know everyone in this rooms dislikes me."

"I can assure you it's much stronger than dislike." Zena said. "You put Rose in danger today when she had that fight under control. And to top it off-"

_Not to mention Dimitri wrapped around his finger._ I added mentally.

"Oh spare me." Zak said. Then he looked at me. "Dimitri sent me to come and get you."

I snorted. Dimitri most definitely didn't tell Zak to come and get me. He would have come and get me. "I'm not a dog. Tell him to get off his ass and get me if he wants me. I am not to be treated this way."

Zak's smirk got bigger. "He said you would say that, so he told me to either carry you, or drag you."

"That doesn't sound like Dimitri." Gabe remarked.

Zak shrugged. "Well, he said it." And just to piss me off, he whistled like he was calling a dog. I decked him before he even saw me coming. And just for shits and giggles, I kneed him in the groined. Dimitri is going to give me hell about this, but I don't care. I pulled back, not wanting to get in a bigger argument with Dimitri.

"Go on and tell Dimitri." Zena said, waving her hand like she was telling him to scoot along and go.

I smiled. We were being mean, but he deserved every bit of it…

"What. Is going on?" A deep voice came.

My smile froze in place. "Oh nothing, but in your prospective, we were just being bullies."

"More like strigoi." Zak commented.

I stifled a laugh. What are we? In fourth grade?

"I came here to tell your woman that you wanted her."

"I told you I was on my way to go see her."

"I just wanted to help you out. You were very frustrated earlier."

Dimitri's jaw flexed and a little anger rose in his eyes.

"Frustrated about what?"

Silence.

"Me." I said.

I held in my breath and looked at Dimitri. He wouldn't meet my eyes, he just stared at the wall. I let out my breath and said, "when you man up, then you can talk to me."

**Do you think Rose did the right thing? What do you think she should do? Tammy's heart would break if she called off the wedding… What about Lissa? Are you guys proud of her?**


	17. Chapter 17

I walked out the door and went into my room. As soon as the door closed, I hit the wall next to it. My fist had gone through dry wall, and I felt the scrapes on my skin. I needed to invest in a punching bag.

Without my consent, the door opened. I looked and seen Dimitri walking in. He had to duck as he entered in the room. His six foot seven inch tall frame wouldn't make it through the doorway without ducking. If I wasn't so worked up with him, I would have laughed. His long dark brown hair was a little messy, but added to his looks. His brown eyes didn't have to scan the room for me. They landed right on me and he came to a halt.

"Rose…"

I looked away, not wanting to glare at him. "Leave." I pulled my arm out of the wall, grinding my teeth in pain.

I heard him walked towards me. "I don't know what is going on."

"Then maybe you should pay attention instead of always jumping on my case. I'm not a bad person, Dimitri, but the way you are looking at me right now, makes me feel like I am. You know me. Zak put this on himself. For once, it's not my fault. You are just seeing Zak's camouflage."

"Camouflage?" He raised an eyebrow.

That angered me even more. Part of me realized that it was spirit that was making me even more mad, but at this point in time, it was irrelevant. But I didn't want to fight anymore tonight. I didn't have the ambition to prove my point right now. In a way, I was so sick of fighting with him.

An image of Tommy flashed through my mind. With Tommy, everything was peaceful. For a few moments, I yearned to be in his presents. I wanted to see his Cars pajamas on him and play hide-and-seek and teach him how to fight. I wanted to hear his laughter and hold him tight to my chest and squeeze him.

With a sigh, I walked into the bathroom to clean off the blood and dirt from my arm. It stung and didnt go away until I stopped messing with it. I wrapped it up with guase and held it together with spots tape. There, and I didnt even need Dimitri's help. My heart broke a little. Dimitri would have taken care of me the moment he saw me wounded.

"Roza." His voice was only semi passionate. That bothered me.

I felt a tear escape, but inconspicuously wiped it away. "I don't understand why you can't trust me, Dimitri." I turned my face to the doorway where he was standing. "I'm your fiancé. Does that not entail trust? On the battlefield, you trust me. But you don't trust me when it comes to other people?"

He walked into the bathroom, grabbed my arm and looked at it. Something about his movement seemed mechanical- forced, even. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"If you can't trust me, how is this marriage that we want so badly, going to work?" I finally asked after a moment of silence.

Dimitri was silent.

"I trust you with my life, Roza." Dimitri finally said. His words didnt sound forced, but they sounded a little bit strangled. _Odd._ I thought.

"Then why are you acting like you trust Zak more than me?"

I looked into Dimitri's eyes and I saw a dazed look. A light in the back of my head turned on, and again, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Rose, you are absurd."

I straightened up my spine and looked him in the eye. I made it to where I was literally breathing on him. "Would it be absurd to say that if you are going to keep acting like this, we aren't going to get married?"

He almost glared at me. "What are you saying?"

If at all possible, I straightened up even more. "Quite the attitude and pay attention to me and Zak more than you do now. Look deeper. If you don't, things will go downhill even further for us." I abruptly turned around and headed for the couch. "Get out." I demanded, not looking at him.

He didn't have to be told twice. Through the mirror on the wall, I saw him retreat. He left, then Christian walked in.

He looked at me with a startled look, telling me he heard more than I wanted him to. Christian wore black jean pants and a white shirt that brought out his bright blue eyes eyes.

"How much did you hear?"

"From the point to where he thinks you are absurd."

I took a deep breath and looked out the window, then let my breath out and plopped down on the couch. "So, what's going on with you?"

He shrugged.

I smiled. "Don't tell me you came here to talk to me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Lissa is in a mood, so I figured I'd walk out before she blows."

I laughed. "Smart man."

He gave me a half smile, but his crystal blue eyes light up.

It was quiet for a moment, but I couldn't hold in the question any longer. Ever since he told me before we met Coca… "So, when are you planning on popping the question?"

I was surprised to see that he looked relieved. "I was hoping you would help me on that. I know what Lissa likes, but you're a female too…"

I nodded. "Now that you noticed that," he rolled his eyes, "how about we start with what some of your original ideas were to ask, maybe we could go off that." I wanted him to feel like he did most of the work so he can feel manly.

He nodded. "Lissa likes grand places."

"Don't tell me you planned on proposing to her in a fancy restaurant or at Mall of America."

"Definitely not Mall of America, but the restaurant, yes." He took in my disapproving facial expression. "What's wrong with that?"

"Its way too traditional."

"But Liss loves traditions."

"Not that kind of tradition. Mmm." I thought. "You two wanted to have a romantic get-away soon, right?"

He nodded. "How did you know?"

"It's been in Lissa's head ever since you two first fell for each other."

"You have a better idea?"

I gave him my 'no shit! of course I do' look. "Take a cruise, like on Carnival or something. Go into the Bahamas and propose on the beach. Make a romantic dinner there, but don't propose then, propose after when you two are walking on the beach or something along those lines."

He nodded. "That does bring out the romantic guy in me."

I wanted to choke, but held it in. He got up and looked outside. "I better get going. Go buy her a bouquet of flowers or something."

"Not roses."

"I was going to go with tulips."

I nodded in approval. "Take it easy Chris."

"You too Rose." He hesitated in turning, but looked back at me. "In my point of view, Dimitri seems off; like something could be controlling him in some way. He would never act like that towards you. I think you should see what's going on with him, rather than wait for him to open up."

I nodded, hiding my shock that Christian paid so much attention and even cared to share his observations with me. He walked out the door and closed it.

After a few moments of consideration, I decided to go see Zakhary. Christian was right, I should see what was going on for myself. I walked down stairs and down the hall to Dimitri and Zak's room. I knocked on the door.

Zak, to my relief, answered. He put on a lazy smile and said: "Well, hello to you."

I forced a smile. "Could I talk to you?" I looked behind him and saw Dimitri laying down, trying to get some sleep.

He raised an eyebrow but nodded and stepped out, shutting the door. He seemed to see my hidden message of 'in private.'

"I don't like fighting." I told him. "Verbally, I mean. And fighting with you would be a waste of my time. However, I want to know why you give me such a hard time; the smirks, the questions and the comments. They are all unnecessary and you know damn well that ticks me off. Why do you do that?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaned against the door and he looked me in the eye. "You are on my turf, Guardian Hathaway. You expect me to be okay with that?"

I narrowed my eyes. "On your turf? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, Guardian, that you are invading on my territory."

"I get that part! What I don't understand is why you seem to think this is _your_ territory!"

He laughed. "I'm the protector of this country-"

All the control I had, was lost at his ridiculousness."Ha, Protector! You lose twice as many members of your little club than you do saving people. And do you know why that is?"

His face turned hard and his body was now on edge and primed for a fight. "Spare me. I want you out of here. Out of Russia."

"So that is what you are doing, causing havoc between me and Dimitri; thinking I'd leave and he'd follow after me."

That annoying half smirk came up again and his body relaxed a great deal than I'd like. I actually preferred him on edge. "That's what you think."

My hands itched to choke the life out of him. "Then what is it you want, exactly."

"You. Gone."

And like a light bulb, I knew exactly what he was getting at. Zena warned me this could be his plan. "My family would never want to come back to you. Dimitri especially."

"Dimitri is my best friend. Of course he'd want to come." An 'after you abandon him' was in the air.

"I'm his fiancé. You add up to nothing next to me."

His hazel eyes hardened and his face turned red. His hand shot out and he slapped me. "Just because he is getting a piece of ass every night, doesn't mean anything."

I grew hot with anger too and I had to control my yearning to pulverize him.

"ZAK!" An angry voice growled and the next thing I saw was him in a chock hold.

Lev's face was as red as a mad cartoon character and quickly, Zak's face was turning the same color.

"You EVER touch or hit my sister again, I _will_ kill you. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was feriocous.

I heard movement to my left and saw Tamara come up beside me. "We saw him hit you." She explained, her hard eyes on Zak, then turned to me, her eyes somewhat softer. "Lev is already fed up with him, and when he saw that Zak hit you, it drove him off the edge."

I nodded. So I wasn't the only one angry at him. Good to know.

I turned back to Zak and Lev. Zak was trying to maneuver out of Lev's hold, but leave was strong and smart. Zak had no openings to get out of the choke hold.

"Dah." Zak forcefully said in a breathless voice. His whole face was red, and his lips were turning a shade of blue. I wanted to take a picture to remind him the next time he tries and hits me that will happen and possibly worse.

Lev let go and pushed him onto the wall. "Hit her again, that will be the least of your problems." Lev said again. Zak put his hands on his knees and leaned over, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

Zak coughed a couple times and looked at Lev with hatred. "Are you insane? You almost killed me."

Lev met Zak's glare head on. "Unlike you, I can control my bloodlust." Lev turned to me and turned my face so that he had a good view of the side of the face he had hit.

"It wont bruise." I told him. "I don't think he hit that hard."

Tammy touched the red spot. It felt like the sun had kissed it. "It's a little red, Rose." She commented.

I was about to say that I fight strigoi and they hit harder than him, but then the door opened up and Dimitri walked out. "What's with all the yelling?"

I looked at Lev and Tammy and signaled them to leave. They turned and left. I looked at Zak, then at Dimitri. "Nothing."I told him and turned around.

"Sure didn't sound like nothing." Dimitri commented at me as I was walking away.

I went back to my suite and Zena was sitting down at the door waiting for me. She got up when she saw me approach. "So, we have him hitting you on camera."

She saw it, I realized. I shrugged. "We also have Lev choking him on camera."

She smiled. "No we don't. I edited it out."

I couldn't help but laugh. "We will only be showing half the truth."

"Like it matters, Zak probably tells D lies."

I gave her a null look. "Now it sounds like we are a bunch of pesky people-"

"ROSE!" I heard Dimitri yell in anger.

My heart dropped out of my stomach and onto the floor. I never heard him yell at me like that. I turned around and the anger on his face stunned me. I was glued to the floor. Zena's face was equally shocked, but I don't think she was as glued to the floor as I am.

"You chocked Zakhary?" His face was turning red and it literally scared me.

I backed up a step, but my brain comprehended what he said. Zak lied to him. It was Lev, not me. But I went with the lie…to see what would happen.

"Who says I did?" I looked him in the eyes.

"The red marks around his throat." His lips were in a thin line and his face was still red.

What about the red mark on my face? I wanted to say, but didn't.

"I haven't the time to play 'Ring around the Rosie' with you."

Dimitri took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling to calm himself down. While he did that, I slid my keycard in the lock and opened the door. I walked in and Dimitri pushed me inside and closed the door. I wasn't for a second scared of him, but my heart was racing.

"What happened? I heard yelling."

I looked deep into his brown eyes. "I went to talk to Zak to see why he doesn't like me."

Dimitri let out one cruel chuckle. "Zak isn't the problem."

That angered me. I went around Dimitri and opened up the door. "GET OUT!" I yelled again for the second time today. And for the second time today, Dimitri walked out but this time, he glared at me as we went out the door.

I made sure the door was closed before I made a phone call.

"Little dhamire."I heard the smile in his voice.

"Hey dreamwalker." I tried to smile.

"What can I do? Something sounds off." He picked up immediately.

"How's Sydney doing?"

"She's doing great now. Resting. I'm a proud father of a baby girl."

I wanted to scream for joy for him. "So, what's her name?"

"Melody Elizabeth. I think the name is perfect. She can be the melody to my life now."

I wanted to laugh. "Hopefully the melody is peaceful."

Adrian gave a slightly uneasy laugh too. "I hope she wont turn out anything like me."

I laughed even more. "With Sydney being the mom, I highly doubt that."

"That's so comforting that you think that, little dhampire."

I smiled.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, how tired are you?"

"I have a clean bill of health. Why?"

"Do you think you can dream walk into Dimitri's dreams and see what is going with him?"

"Why? What is going on?" Adrian sounded confused. "You think he's having a sex dream with someone else?" If I was with him, he would wink at me.

"We met up with an old friend of his, one I very much don't like. I'm under the impression that Dimitri might be under some sort of spell."

"Spell? Like a witch's spell?"

"Well, not exactly. You know how I was under a lust spell with Dimitri?"

"Yes."

"I mean a similar spell like that. With your dream walking and spirit senses, you might be able to see if he is."

"And if he is?"

"Then that will explain a lot of things and I'm going to be putting someone in the hospital."

"There she is!" Adrian said in a smiling tone. "Alright I will do it. I will come to him as soon as I sense that he is asleep."

"Thank you Adrian."

"Any time Rose."

"Tell Sydney I said congrats and I wish her the best. I hope to be back in a couple of months, so maybe I can see little Melody Elizabeth soon."

"We'd be happy to see you, little dhampire."

"Good bye Adrian. Call me when you find out."

"I will."

I hung up and I found out that I was exhausted. I went to bed that night, knowing my heart was breaking, but refused to feel the pain. This was just another problem we'd have to fix. Zakhary said he wants me to leave Russia, but couldn't it be because he views us as competition?

Figuring it would be a while until Adrian called, I ordered room service. I couldn't sleep quite yet.

"Strawberry cheesecake please."

"Coming right up Ma'am." Said the woman on the phone. The guy must have went home.

They weren't kidding when they said "coming." Because it was here in less than ten minutes. Awesome! It was a big slice too, practically a third, almost a fourth of the pie. I was definitely in heaven, but it still didn't ease the pain. I looked at it, and thought: _Dimitri should eat this with me._ Lightly we have been eating our deserts together. It was a small thing, but it was nice. Right now, my heart missed him.

I had to get to the bottom of this soon. I don't like what is happening, and I'm not wanting Zak in my wedding one bit.

After I ate the cheesecake, I started to drift off to sleep when my phone rang.

"Hathaway." I said.

"I've got good and bad news little dhampire."

From the sound of Adrian's voice something told me that I was in for a real treat. My mind raced and started thinking of several worse case scenarios. One, Dimitri wasn't under any spell, but Zak could be saying a bunch of lies and Dimitri has so much confidence in him that he believes anything he says is true. Another scenario is that Dimitri is indeed under a spell, but Adrian doesn't have any idea what kind of spell it is or how Zak is doing this.

To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't nor do I now, have any idea how Zak would be pulling this off. Could Zak have an apprentice? More that I think about it, it is a very likely possibility.

"Rose, you need to go to Dimitri. Now." Something in Adrian's voice said waste no time. With Dimitri's life and sanity on the line, I wasn't going to turn anything away.

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed! I was so thrilled with the reviews, that I had to start typing immediately. Im sorry it took so long to post again, you have my lovely boyfriend and professors to thank for the long wait. **

**Tell me your thoughts on what it could be. What will Rose's next move me? What will Zak's move be? **


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to be saying this, but it will take about another couple weeks for me to update. I haven't had the chance to write very much in order to make it a complete chapter. Many people have asked me to stop the cliff hangers, and to please them, I will do so.

However, I'm taking on 15 credits in college this semester and it is too much on me. My classes have doubled the amount of workload on me and since it is almost in the middle of the semester, its getting very difficult. As of last night, (and it breaks my heart to do this) I am putting in my two week's notice for my job. I can't take on being a full time college student and a part time job at the same time; and on top of that, my writing I'm doing for you. I'm failing my Intermediate algebra, government and Ethics classes; my English lab and English class I am doing great in, but I can't find any time to write for you guys. Believe me, I'm trying as hard as I can. I love writing for you and reading what you think about my work and what I can improve on.

On top of all this, I'm getting really sick. I think I'm getting what my boyfriend has called "tension headaches." It messes with your sleeping and eating habits. And these headaches are brought on by stress. I have to draw the line somewhere, and I am forced to draw the line with this story for a few more weeks and with my job.

I hope you see that I have no choice but to do this. I have to put my schooling first. I want to be one of the best physical therapist there can be and in order to do that, I have to pass my classes first.

But I will make you a promise;

I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!

Please, don't be mad at me. I will have a chapter for you to read soon. Again, I apologize for this. Things are getting to stressful for me at the moment and I am forced to do this. My job is being a pain in the ass… My bosses boss is making me do his job! It isn't fair on my part, which is why I'm putting in my notice. I'm tired of being pushed around by him.

On a better note, I passed my state exam for my CNA license. I'm officially a CNA. (Certified Nurse Assistant).

Again, please forgive me. I promise there will be a new chapter soon.

Author of New Life:

Rose .G.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone. I has been almost a whole year since I had posted ANYTHING on my story. I had managed to write a chapter, but of course, my computer decided to crash on me! I not only have to pay for a new hardrive, but I had lost all of my files on my computer including all my homework from my online class. I had been working on the next chapter of this story and had also written several other short stories that I was going to post…but now they are all lost. The lost stories I am not going to rewrite. I, however, will focus on rewriting this story as soon as I can fix my computer. I have no backup computer. I am stuck without a computer, so I am going to be using my local library (thank god for them) to do my online class.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello to all of my wonderful readers! I had been writing the next chapters when my computer crashed on me for the second time. I've been out of a computer now for 3 months! It's been hell! That is, of course, putting it mildly. However, good news for you! I'm going to be writing and posting here very soon. My sister is going to let me use her computer and I will be able to write from there and most online.

My fifth semester at college has just about come to an end and I will have more time on my hands and soon, end the story.

I'm waiting for Windows 7 to come to me. My hard got fried somehow, so now that I have a new one, I need to put the computer software program on it. Once I have that, you will see a chapter a week! GOOD NEWS?! I THNK SO!

I'm looking forward to hearing all of your comments and suggestions!

I apologize for taking so long, but know that It's been killing me not to be writing for almost a year.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 18**

**DAMN does it feel GOOD to be BACK! Miss me? I know I've missed writing and more yet, reading your reviews! SOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I've bought a new PC. I hate windows 8. I miss Windows 7 horribly! So, I wont be using my sister's laptop! Which is good. That thing is dinosaur slow! **

"What did you see?""

"Nothing." Adrian said, "which should worry you. If I can't dream walk to him, then something is most definitely wrong. I'm not experienced enough to tell if there is someone in the room controlling him with compulsion or if it is a charm."

"It has to be a charm. No one is around him when his attitude makes a 360. He hasn't worn anything new, though."

"Maybe it's something he always wears. Maybe they charmed his stake. Perhaps they came into his room in the middle of the night and did some voo-doo thing to it."

"You might be right Adrian." I said hastily, walking out the door. "What should I do?"

"Take his stake away from him. If his attitude hasn't changed, then run like hell and think of something else that it could be. Knowing Belikov though, it has got to be the stake."

"Thanks Adrian." I said, then hung up. I didn't really like the "run like hell" part, but I did run to the stairs and down the first flight of stairs to his room. I formulated a lie to get Zak out of the room, knowing all too well that he would be the one to answer the door. He seems to like to be in control and show leadership- faulty leadership.

I knocked on the door and quickly messed up my hair as if I was in a fight. I laughed at myself in my head. My hair would be up if I was ever engaged in a battle.

I knocked on it again and again until he answered. It took a few minutes for him to answer. "It's one in the freaking morning Rose." Zak said.

"There are strigoi here." I said as worked up as I could and doing a damn good job of it. "I took two out, but they keep coming." It was an easy lie. It kind of feels too easy to tell him.

In an instant, Zak was awake and if I didn't move to the side, he would have knocked me over.

Yea. Way too easy. He needs to work on leaning me a little bit more, but I knew it wouldn't be long until he realized it was a lie. I probably have roughly five minutes, hopefully longer.

"I'll check the service desk. You get the others and make sure they don't mess this up." Oh how I wish I could deck him! Fucking prick. He walked away and I gave him the finger.

I walked in and shut the door. Dimitri was standing by the door. I walked up to him and he took a step back. I knew exactly what to do. I took another step forward and he took another step back until he almost hit the bed.

"I know you better than that Rose. Why did you lie to him?"

"It was a bit of fun really." I winked at him. I took a giant step to him and now we are close enough that I could feel his breath on the top of my head. "To be alone with you."

Before he could do anything, I pushed him on the bed and was on top of him. I ripped his shirt off and kissed him madly. Somehow, he felt the need to squeeze my ass and my hormones almost took control of me.

_No._ I told myself. Stay focused.

Oh, but his lips look so inviting….

I mentally slapped myself. _Control yourself, woman!_

I ran my hands down his chest and grabbed his butt. I just couldn't resist. He smiled wickedly at me and I winked at him. I bent my head down and our lips met and all I wanted to do was kiss him, but what I have to do must to come first.

I reached my hand down and grabbed his stake and threw it to the other side of the room.

Like a splash of cold water, Dimitri jumped.

"Rose." He said startled.

"I know." I said, getting off of him, but never breaking eye contact.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Rose." He said again, this time, not in a startled tone. I held him tight and didn't let go until he pulled away a few moments later.

"How did you know?" He asked when he held me close.

"Your attitude." I said and he released me. I looked at him and continued. "You've been an asshole to me. It's not like you. And when Zak hit me, you stood up for him and not me. You would have beaten him ten feet into the ground."

"How did you know it was my stake that was charmed?"

"I actually didn't. Adrian took a guess at it. I had asked him to dream walk to you. When he couldn't reach you he said you must be under some sort of spell. He had mentioned it might be your stake that was charmed. Turns out he was dead on." I said.

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know who did it. I don't know if Zak is under the spell or not. He is as reckless as ever though, so I guess it is a possibility…" I said, trailing on. I seriously doubt he is under some sort of spell. Honestly, I would guess he was the one who put the charm on Dimitri.

I ran through my head when Dimitri started acting all weird. I have no clue who would have charmed him when he is always surrounded by the Cobra's. It had to be when we first arrived, then because…Then bamb! My light bulb turned on. I knew exactly what happened. What if it wasn't a who, but rather an object? The keys! When we first arrived to Russia, we rented those two cars. The keys are silver or metal, which can hold a spell and the spell must have transferred to the nearest metal, which is his stake! But that doesn't explain Zak..

"What are your theories?" Dimitri asked.

"I think I know exactly what happened." I told Dimitri what I thought and he nodded in consideration.

"I don't know a whole lot about magic, but I know it can jump from one person to another. Like that lust charm. It was on you, which affect me too. Maybe the stake affected him too?"

"No, because it would have affected all of us; the spell just affect you and Zak, so something on you two must be charmed."

"Then something of ours was charmed." Dimitri agreed.

I nodded. "Exactly, but I don't know about Zak."

"It could be his stake too or it could be that it is jumping to him, because he does wear a lot of metal on him."

"I doubt our magic friends would be so stupid as to charm the same object. They would want to make it difficult for us to crack, right?" I questioned.

The door flew open, hitting the wall before Dimitri could respond. It startled me a little, but mostly, my hopes disintegrated. I was hoping we had more time.

"You sneaky little bitch!" Zak yelled in Russian, pointing his finger at me.

I saw Dimitri flex to get up, his arm muscle flexing and his lips in a tight line, but he stayed where he was at.

_Smart._ I thought. Don't blow your cover. Behind him, Gabe walked in, making sure Zak didn't hear his approach.

I shrugged, pretending not to notice Gabe. If Zak doesn't notice Gabe sneaking up on him, then his guardian skills really needs to be worked on. "You two are joined at the fucking hip. I knew how to separate you and I took advantage of it."

He smiled his cruel smile. "Whore."

Gabe swung at Zak, hitting him on the side of the head, knocking his ass out cold. Zak landed with a big thump, hip first. Hopefully that will hurt just as bad as his head when he wakes up.

"I really hate this guy." Gabe said in Russian.

Dimitri got up and took Zak's stake.

"Hopefully this was it." He said, inspecting his stake.

I frowned. "I'd rather take all his jewelry off, just in case."

"What are you talking about?" Gabe asked. He gave Dimitri a cold look and turned his back to him and looked at me.

"Dimitri was under some sort of spell. I called Adrian to see if he was and sure enough, yes. Someone charmed the keys to the car and the spell transferred from the keys to Dimitri's stake."

Gabe turned around and looked at Dimitri.

"So you're going to kick Zak the fuck out, right?"

Dimitri frowned. "He was charmed too."

Gabe snorted. "Like hell! I lived with him. He is not under any sort of spell."

"I knew Zak way before you did. I think he is."

Gabe shook his head. "Trust me, he isn't, which reminds me..." Gabe said as he straightened up. "If he disrespects Rose one more time, he will find himself surrounded by strigoi with no one to save him. It's the least he deserves."

I couldn't agree more, but if Dimitri thinks Zak is under a spell, then maybe we should check it out, right?

"I don't know Gabe." I said. "Maybe he has been under the spell for several years."

"No. Trust me."

The thing is, I do trust Gabe, but I also trust Dimitri. What is the harm in just checking it out? Worst case scenario, Zak isn't under any sort of spell and Dimitri is left without a best man. I'll be damn if I have someone in my wedding disrespecting me or any of the Cobra's.

"Because Dimitri believes he is under a spell, we are going to check. There is no harm in doing so." I said as an order. "I'll get the other's you two stay here and make sure Zak doesn't try sneaking off. Dimitri, you get all his jewelry off, just in case."

He nodded and I left the room and went up the flight of stairs to grab the rest of the Cobra's.

Larisa, Tammy and Lev were lounging on the couch, watching TV. Zena and Denis were at the counter eating a sandwich. They looked up at me as I entered the room. "Your presence is requested in Dimitri's room."

They all got up. "What happened?" Larisa asked, putting her black hair up in a pony tail and grabbed her Cobra jacket.

"Dimitri was under some sort of spell. His stake was charmed, now we are trying to see if Zak is under the same spell. Dimitri assumed it was his stake, but we stripped off all the metals he was wearing just in case."

"How did you manage to do that?" Lev asked with a wicked grin.

"Gabe knocked him out."

Tammy smiled in amusement. "About damn time."

We took the stairs to Dimitri and Zak's room. When we entered, I was surprised to see Zak was still out cold and that no one moved him. I sure wasn't going to be the one to do that. Gabe and Dimitri had bind his hands and feet together.

"Sleeping beauty still sleeps, I see." Denis said.

"Well, you guys didn't take a number on this place." Zena said. She has a point. We usually destroy a building, start a war or something along those lines when we fight.

"Hey now. Zak's face did get a little destroyed." Denis said for the benefit.

"By what?" Zena asked.

"My fist." Gabe responded, and in response he cracked his knuckles, flexing his biceps in the process.

I rolled my eyes but smiles nevertheless, everyone else laughed except for Dimitri. I had the feeling he thought we were being rude. Spell or not, he deserved it, right?

We anxiously waited for Zak to wake up, but the hours passed and I grew a little worried. I didn't think Gabe hit him that hard. Or maybe it was the fall…

"Damn Gabe, you knocked him all the way into a coma!" Larisa proclaimed rather shocked, but she didn't seem to care. She thought that was cool. She hated Zak.

Gabe shrugged, not caring one bit. He never did like Zak, so this wasn't a big deal for him, but I could tell he was worried too and was beginning to feel bad.

With a sigh, I bent down and picked him up and put him on the bed. I sat beside him.

"Zak?" I waited a moment. "It's Rose. Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

He didn't budge. My guess is that he is probably faking being asleep and waiting for us to leave so he can escape, or maybe he is in trouble…

One way to find out.

I opened my phone and called Adrian again for the second time today. I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me so that if Zak was awake, he wouldn't know what I was planning on doing.

"Hello little dhampire, what happened?" Adrian asked in his mellow tone.

"Hey Adrian. I thought you would like to know that you were dead on about the stake being charmed. Could you do me another favor though? Gabe knocked Zak unconscious and I'm a little worried he put him in a coma… I was wondering if you would know if he is in a coma or what."

"Little dhampire, you believe he is pulling a fast one on you, don't you?" He chuckled. "And you want me to spirit dream to him and tell you if he is unconscious or not."

"Yes." I replied sheepishly. I hated using Adrian like this and his care-free nature made me feel even worse about it. It made me feel as if I was indeed taking advantage of him, and I guess I kind of am.

"It will take a while. I was able to go to Dimitri because I was tired. Being a dad is like being a full time employee without getting a break or a lunch." He laughed.

"Are you tired now?" I smiled. I'm such a bad person. I never even asked him how his kid was doing.

"No. The baby is asleep and mommy and daddy got to rest too."

"Well, do it when you can. I'm not going to force you to do it…" though, I wish he would do it now.

The door opened and Zena appeared.

"Rose, Zak is awake."

"Never mind Adrian. Zak is awake."

"Okay. Happy I could help." Adrian laughed and hung up.

Truth is I am kind of jealous of Adrian at the moment. He is wrestling with wanting more sleep and here I am wrestling with bad guys and seeing if someone is under the influence of magic. Why can't Dimitri and I be the ones with the happy buzz going on?

I walked into the room and Zak was staring up at me, his hazel eyes looked confused.

"What…was that?" He asked me. "I've never acted like such an asshole my whole life!"

Zak's face looked truly stunned and violated. "Rose, I swear, I would never hit a woman and I am so sorry. Forgive me." Zak looked down.

I frowned. Perhapse everyone stood corrected and Dimitri was right. Maybe Zak was a good kid. If so, then who in the world would put a spell on him for so long?

"Zak…"

Zak looked up to me, his ashamed face making him look much older than he was. He didn't say anything as he looked at me.

"Do you know anyone that would put that spell on you?"

His eyes filled with tears. "No." He made a fist and his knuckles turned white. "Whoever did this deserves to have a slow painful death! My recklessness killed so many good kids that had actual potential to be great guardians! I tried to stop myself many times to think things through, but the adrenaline of the fight or potential fight clouds my better judgment and it was impossible to stop myself. I had wanted it; the fight and the adrenaline. I lived for the fight. When I woke up it was like-"

"A splash of cold water," I cut in.

He looked up at me in curiosity. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

I frowned once again. "Dimitri and I were under a similar spell a year ago. Much like you, we had no idea we were under it until we broke the spell…" I let my sentence drift off as a memory flashed back to when I talked to Victor when he was in prison. He said that even if we didn't break the spell, it would have worn off. After all these years for Zak, it never wore off. Why? I turned to Dimitri in wonder. "Dimitri, why?"

"What?"

"Why is his prolonged? Our spell would have burned itself out. His didn't. His was prolonged. Why?"

Zena analyzed what I was talking about. "Perhaps because of metal?"

"My necklace Victor gave me was metal."

"Perhapse a lower spell." Tammy guessed.

"We need to talk to an earth user then." Denis said. "We are only dhampires, not moroi."

"Then we have to." Zak spoke up. "I'll be damn if this ever happens to me again!" There was a little bit of that vengeance in his tone. Not for strigoi, but for whoever made him that reckless rogue dhampire.

We left the room and went down to the lobby and I was getting hungry. "So, pizza anyone?" I asked as we all sat down on the expensive chairs that looked comfortable but wasn't.

Everyone laughed. "I guess we can't afford to investigate on an empty stomach." Zena said with a chuckle, her black hair blowing in the breeze. It was noon during the day, human time.

I smiled big. "Great! I'll be back." I left my little wallet up in the suite. I ran upstairs and opened the door and walked into the suite. I grabbed my wallet and turned around to see that Zak had followed me. He had his hands to his side and his face was expressionless.

"Hey Zak." I said and I felt awkward. Why did he follow me? Couldn't he of just asked to come with me rather than be creepy about it?

I got the feeling he had wanted to talk to me about something.

**What do you think he wants to talk to her about? Good? Bad?**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is another chapter! Please keep reviewing. I didn't post as quickly because not a lot of people were reviewing, which got me thinking that not a lot of people know that I am starting to write again. So please review! And HUGE thanks to everyone that did review! I absolutely love it when you review! PS- Did you know that they are making a MOVIE for VA now?!**

He took two steps forward. "Rose, I want to apologize again for my behavior. Even though I was under a spell, I still feel as if a part of me wanted to do that."

I raised my eyebrows. He wanted to hit me?

He held up a hand. "Not when I hit you." He defended himself. "I meant when you came back to Russia. I was cold to you and I had jumping in a battle that was under control. Even when I was under the influence of the spell, I could clearly see that, but a part of me wanted to jump in. Dimitri told me that you said that I did it for the glory. At first when I started, it wasn't like that. You saw how many strigoi was in Russia at the time. A friend of mine was murdered by one and I couldn't sit still anymore. I had to kill every single one. Later, it was about the glory. I liked it when people praised me that I had saved them. I felt like a hero and I wanted more of it. I think the spell boosted up the ego, big time."

I could understand where he was coming from, and I felt a little bad for him. Then what he said to me got me thinking. "Dimitri was a complete asshole to me. You're telling me that was his ego?" If he said yes then he is playing us, so he better choose his words wisely…

Zak shook his head, and his eyebrows made a V for frustration. "No. That isn't like him. I don't know what it was."

Lucky for him, I have a little bit of experience on what it could be. I felt superior when I told him what my accusation was when I said, "I'm no moroi, but I'm pretty sure he was under an anger spell, and somehow and for some reason, it was directed at me."

"Do you know anyone that doesn't like you?"

I laughed without humor. "You're kidding, right?"

He shrugged. "I take that as a yes."

"A lot of people don't like me. I'm not the type of person that is swarmed by fans."

He starred, not believing me.

"Back home," I explained, "people have it in their minds that the Cobras are invincible. That isn't the case. We warned Court that they would be under attack. Not everyone listened, so we took matters into our own hands and saved as many people as we could and put up a hell of a fight."

"That is a very shitty summary of what you did. From what I heard, you worked a miracle."

I was almost stunned. It sounded like Zak was actually complementing me.

"I would have done what anyone else would."

"You did a little more."

Yeah, definitely complementing me…and maybe sucking up too, but I was getting the feeling he didn't come up here to apologize to me. "Zak, what is it you really came up here for?"

He looked at me, perhaps a little shocked I saw through his façade. "I was wondering if Gabe and Tammy would ever forgive me."

"It will take some time, but if you think they would ever reconsider coming back to your group, the answer is no, they won't." I felt rude being blunt, but I still don't trust him.

He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much." He kicked the carpet with the heel of his foot and I got the feeling that wasn't his goal.

"Zak," I saw through his façade. "Whatever mask you have on right now," I shook my head, "not working."

He glared at me. "I don't have a mask. I came up here to apologize to you for the way I treated you." I knew he wasn't lying, but I also had the feeling he wanted something. I just didn't know what it was.

"You've done that. Apology accepted." I said softly.

He nodded and we left the room. We met everyone down stairs. I saw Dimitri look over at Zak, probably to make sure I didn't hit him. I wanted to laugh. Even when he isn't under a spell, he was watching out for his friend.

As we walked out of the hotel, another memory of the night I visited Victor flashed in my mind. He said that the feelings we felt for each other had to already of been there in order for the charm to work. Someone has been watching us, and not just from the past year. They have been watching for a while. They knew Zak and Dimitri were friend. It seems to me that whoever is behind this web of problems wanted them to be together for a whole different reason than what they think they are.

A chill went down my spine. This isn't a new enemy. This is an old enemy with unresolved issues.

Weeks passed by since we found out that Dimitri and Zak were under a spell. I sent the stakes and jewelry to Lissa to have her analyze. I wanted her to find out what kind of spell it was and what else exactly, besides Dimitri's stake, was charmed.

I was in the middle of watching the local news, looking for recent deaths that were unexplainable when she called me.

"I've got results for you!" She practically sang.

I laughed. "Oh how I miss you." I said to her. I missed hearing her cheerful voice, not to mention her charisma that followed her wonderful personality.

"I know." I could actually see her wink at me when she said that. "Alright, so which part do you want to know first?"

I thought for a moment. "What else was charmed?"

"Me being a spirit user and actively learning the magic, I can now see an object that is charmed. Your gut instinct was correct. Zak's stake wasn't charmed. In fact, that was the only piece of metal of his that wasn't charmed."

After a moment's thought, it made sense. "A lot of people lose their stakes, especially irresponsible people and Zak doesn't strike me as responsible. Someone can also steal it, which is very common. Stakes don't come cheap and if someone were to give him a stake, I'm sure he would take it and use it and put the other one in a hidden area." At least, it is what I would do. That way, you'd have a backup.

"Yes." She agreed.

"What else is there?"

"This is the part that took me a while to read. I had ask around for help. Mark and Oksana and Adrian ended up helping me the most. Together, we all assumed that it had to be some sort of adrenaline compulsion."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It took a while to figure it out." She said in an exhausted voice. "Mark was our guinea pig. He agreed to put on the charmed jewelry. From our observations, he acted just as Zak did. He was reckless and spoke his mind. The best we could come up with was adrenaline compulsion. You should have seen him hunt for strigoi. It was horrible. Eddie had to stop him…"

Damn. "I'm sorry."

"The thing is, Oksana used compulsion to make him stop. By using it, it only made him more angry and more reckless. That is where he went off on the deep end. Rose, whoever is behind this, I have a pretty bad feeling that they know what they are doing and they have been making frequent visits without being seen, hence the compulsion. They know there stuff about magic and they are not using it for the greater good."

"Clearly." I said flatly. "Do you have any pointers?"

"Don't let him wear any jewelry…or metal"

I chuckled humorlessly.

"How is he now?" Lissa asked curiously.

"He is actually pretty cool when he isn't depressed. He is beating himself up over all those people who were killed hunting striogi with him. He knows it's the spells fault, but he feels like she should have been able to fight it."

"Yeah. I know what he means."

Yeah, so do I. "Dimitri and I are doing a good job at distracting him though, with wedding details and trying to figure out who did it. So far we have absolutely no leads on who is behind this. All we can do is wait and feel like sitting ducks in the process."

"You have the Cobra's Rose. You guys are not sitting ducks."

"But we have no idea who we are dealing with and that is the part that has all of us on edge."

"I wish I could help."

"You already have." I wish I could give her a hug. "I miss you Liss, and you have done more than enough. Thank you."

"Anytime Rose. Are you coming home soon?"

"No. We have yet to find a place we both agree on." I shook my head. "That stubborn Russian ass!"

She laughed. "All men are that way Rose. You should know that by now. Hell, Christian stinks up the bathroom and finds it funny when I go in and come out gagging."

I laughed at that. Why doesn't that surprise me that Christian would do that? "At least he doesn't play with fire when he is on the toilet. Don't even get me started with horrible smells!"

"Rose!"

I laughed.

"I'll talk to you later Rose. Please call me."

"I will Liss."

Not long after I hung up from Lissa, I went and found the others to tell them what Lissa had told me. As I was explaining it, I was more or less talking to Zak.

"It was a smart move on their part." Zak agreed with me. "Being as reckless as I was, I could have lost my stake. My earrings, however, I wouldn't have lost. Though, I shouldn't be wearing them in the first place. It is something for them to grab a hold of."

We all nodded in agreement.

"My question to you two," I looked at Dimitri and Zak, "is if you guys have a common enemy."

They shrugged in unison, which seemed strange to me. It must be a Russian thing, "other than strigoi, no." Dimitri said in Russian.

I frowned. I was hoping for something a little bit more.

"What is it Rose?" Gabe observed.

"I think this is an old enemy, to be honest."

"Im not following you." Tamara said.

"Think about it," I pushed off from the wall I was leaning on. We were in the foyer of the hotel and all of the employees were asleep, even the person at the front desk. It was currently 3AM human time. "Whoever is behind this knows Dimitri and Zak. They knew Dimitri was responsible enough not to lose his stake, yet they felt as if Zak was irresponsible enough to lose his stake, therefore they charmed every metal you had on yourself."

"Something isn't adding up, though." Zena pipped in.

Everyone looked at her. She was sitting on the couch, her feet on the glass table. Always the rebel, I thought. When everyone was looking at her, she continued. "Zak and Dimitri are the only two that were charmed. Why not charm Rose or Lev or something?"

"Because they would have easily of worked things out, where with Zak, no one liked him to begin with." Lev said casually.

I agreed with that. "Yes, I agree with that. No one here liked Zak to begin with." I looked at Zak, "no offense."

He shrugged. "None taken."

"Any suggestions on who it is?"

I was met with silence.

"I don't think it's strigoi this time." I said.

"Moroi?" Lev asked.

"Possibility. No strigoi have magic over the elements and neither do dhmapires."

"How are we going to be prepared for next time if something like this were to occur." Zak asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I mean, I could see if Lissa could do some sort of protection spell but I don't know." To be honest, I was scared to ask Lissa to use more spirit than she already has. I have yet to take spirit darkness from her. She quit using it for a while, but since I had asked her of that favor, I could feel it inside her, waiting… "We just have to be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary unless if anyone has any other options."

Zak wasn't pleased with that answer, but he didn't have any better ideas. We all departed from the foyer. Dimitri and I got to focus on wedding plans, and now we were patching up what the spell did to our relationship.

"I didn't know what was wrong with me," he suddenly admitted as we were looking at cakes. We were in a cake shop in town, just the two of us. I had asked him why he had such an attitude towards me when he was under the spell and what he had felt like towards me. "It was like I had this big grudge against you and I didn't care about what you said or did; in my eyes, you were always in the wrong. When Zak hit you, a voice in my head said that you had provoked him to hit you and that you deserved it. No man should ever hit a woman, even if he is provoked. There is no excuse."

He took my hand. "I'm sorry Rose."

I gave him a face. "Dimitri, it wasn't in your control."

"I could have beaten it."

I shook my head. "You never even suspected. Look at the lust charm. We never knew that it was happening. Hell, we wanted it to happen. We wanted to have sex that night, but when you took that necklace off, we both knew what was happening, just like when I you're your stake away. You instantly knew what was happening and what to do. It was out of your control. You were under compulsion."

He had nothing to say. He knew I was right, but being the man he was, he didn't like not being in control of his own emotions and thoughts.

"That's the thing about magic." I said. "It can be good or bad. It is up to the choices of the moroi that wields the magic on how it is used."

He frowned. "I know."

"Chocolate or strawberry?" I asked him.

He smiled, grateful for the subject change. "Chocolate."

I was surprised. "I didn't know you liked chocolate."

He smiled. "I don't mind it."

A tall skinny lady with white hair and bright blue eyes and looked to be about in her forties came up to us then, "don't forget that you can make it a marble cake, by mixing both flavors and having the best of both words."

I kind of liked that idea. "I want that then."

He nodded, "That one for the first sheet of cake, then for the second sheet of cake, I want-"

"If you say coffee, I'm going to knock you out."

He laughed and so did the lady with white hair.

"No, Roza, Iwas thinking more traditional. Vanilla and chocolate."

"I should warn you, I'd go with Vanilla bean instead of regular vanilla. It really adds to the flavor of the vanilla."

I looked at her. "Are there free samples?"

She smiled brightly. "Of course, follow me to the baking room."

We followed her and it was a short walk, considering the size of the cake factory. It took us two hours of driving time to get here, even with it being in town. We walked into an open area, and above the entrance, it said 'Sample Room.'

"We have samples of just about every cake we can make and over there," she pointed to a corner with a couple shelves of books, "are books on models of cakes, of any size and type."

We followed her to a specific table. She picked up two plates that has a large bite size sample on it. "Here is the sample of the marble chocolate and strawberry cake."

We took the plate, picked up the sample and tried it. It was delicious, but it was expected.

She handed us another sample, that looked pretty much the same. "Now, this one is the vanilla bean with chocolate."

We took the plates and ate the sample. That one was mouthwatering and definitely unexpected. "That has got to be the best cake I've ever tasted!" I told Dimitri.

The lady laughed like she loved her job. "I know. It's my favorite too." She looked at us. "Do you two have an idea in mind as to where you want to get married at?"

That was an odd question and my guard slammed up.

"Not really." I said, being polite. Dimitri immediately recognized the change in mood and put his arm around my waist, telling me I am over reacting.

She gave us a professional smile. "The reason I asked is because the cake can be coordinated to look anyway you want. For example, some people like camouflage. We can make the icing colors camouflage colors. You see, it's all in presentation."

I nodded. "I'll let you know when we know."

She smiled a professional smile and nodded.

"Dimitri, we better get going. Zena is expecting us." It was a lie to get out of here and Dimitri knew it.

He smiled at me. "You're right." He turned to the lady and said "thank you for your time ma'am. We loved the cake and you will see us in the future."

I wanted to say she'd probably poison the cake and kill us among our guests, but I kept my mouth shut.

Dimitri shook her hand and we left.

"I got the hebe jebe's from her."

He sighed. "Rose, you need to relax."

"Dimitri, someone out there wants us dead, so excuse me for being overly assertive."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Roza, we are all on edge here. You are protected by the Cobra's and me." He looked deep into my eyes. "You really do need to relax. They are not going to do anything anytime soon. They would know we are waiting and alert. They are going to wait until time passes to try anything because they will think we would have let our guard down. I promise to protect you, Roza. No one is going to hurt you."

He knows how to melt my heart and make me feel safe at the same time. And to think, he is all mine!

I smiled at him and leaned in and kissed his lips.

"We should get back." Dimitri said as he stepped back from my kiss. "It's getting late and the sun is setting."

I nodded. We turned around to head back and like a force of a semi, I was down on the ground and couldn't breathe.

Out of my prephial vision, I saw three strigoi about to attack Dimitri and because of the lack of oxygen, black waves took me under.

**PLEASE REIVEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is a new chapter for VA: New Life. Please review!**

I woke up with a bad headache. Slowly, the events that went on before I blacked out came back. I took in my surroundings and found that I was back in my hotel suite. Whatever happened, I was able to get back to the others, but where is Dimitri? Is he okay? My heart raced the second those thoughts came inside my mind. I sat up just as Gabe entered the room.

"Rose, you need to lie back down."

I shook my head and stood up; every muscle in my body protest at the movement. "Where is Dimitri?"

He frowned, his brown eyes sad. "He wanted to be here when you woke up, but things got out of hand with the strigoi in town."

"What's going on?" I asked, in commander mode.

"Rose, seriously, you took a major blow to the head. You've been unconscious for a while."

"I'm fine now. Tell me what's going on."

He looked indifferent. "How many times did you wake up when you were unconscious?"

I frowned. "How would I know? I was unconscious."

"My point." He assessed me over by gently running a finger around my head to check for more damage. I didn't flinch, so he took that as a good sign. He then asked me the date and what race I was. When he was done he got serious and let me in on the events that were taking place in my absence. "We have a problem Rose."

I looked into his eyes, and I could tell it was serious. "What happened."

"The striogi." He paused. "They found out about Dimitri."

My breath caught. "They know."

Just then, Larisa and Zak walked in.

Larisa looked relieved and said "Rose, thank goodness you're awake. We need to fill you in."

Zak took the liberty and filled me in. "You and Dimitri were attacked by five strigoi. Four of which, attacked head on. The fifth laid back and just observed." I could tell by his face and his tone that bothered him. "What troubles me about that, is its not in a striogi's nature to sit back. They act on impulse."

I agreed with him. "How old is this strigoi. He may be smart."

"Or new and taking orders."

I kept quiet. I wouldn't know until I took a look at this fifth striogi. "What happened, during the fight I mean. How'd I get knocked out?"

"One of the four that attacked you head on knocked you out. You didn't get a chance to see it coming. He literally flew at you, singling you out… I think this guy knew who you were and viewed you as the maximum threat." Said Zak.

"Well, that's refreshing to hear."

Then Larisa started to talk. "All of us went looking for you and Dimitri. Lissa called and she had more news. She said it was urgent and that it was crucial we got you now. If it wasn't for her, you both would be dead."

Chills ran up my spine. This enemy didn't want time to regroup. They wanted to act now, but a part of my brain wondered if they are just trying to shake us up.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and focused on the important part. "Is everyone okay? Where is Dimitri?"

"Everyone is okay." Gabe assured me. "Dimitri is out looking for leads as to who those strigoi were."

That worried me. "Did he mention as to how he is going to get those leads?"

Everyone shook their head no. Something tells me he wasn't using the interrogation methods we used. He's using his resources he had as a strigoi. And that's worse yet…

I took my phone out and called him.

"You wont reach him." Gabe said.

Seconds after he said that Dimitri's voicemail picked up.

I was frustrated, angry and scared all at once.

"Please tell me he didn't go alone."

Gabe shook his head no. "He took Lev, Tamara and Denis."

"Somehow, I still don't feel better." How could he leave me like this?

I sent Dimitri a text telling him to get back to the hotel now.

Right now, the best thing I can do is get a hold of Lissa. "Get Zena, we have a call to make." I told them. They nodded and left. I got up and went to my computer and fired it up. Right then, something told me things are going to get very bad. Just as I connected to the internet, the three walked through the door.

"Take a seat. We are calling Lissa."

While they were out getting Zena, I was able to connect my laptop to the LG flat screen TV so that she could see all of us and all of us could see her.

I logged onto my skype account and called Lissa. She picked up on the second ring, meaning she was waiting for our call.

"What happened?" Lissa asked. She was wearing a spaghetti pink shirt with jean short that made her legs look slim and a mile long. Her hair was as platinum blond as ever and her green eyes shined with worry.

"We had a run in. Good thing you sent them after us when you did. A second delay would have been a disaster." I said, unconsciously rubbing the sore spot on my head.

Empathy flashed through her eyes, along with worry. I could see that she was assessing over my injuries.

A moment later she got down to business. "Rose, when was the last time you talked to Gideon?"

"Before we left for Russia, why?" Gabe put a foot on top of the table that was in front of the couch.

"I was talking to him during one of my sessions with other spirit users. He told me that a group of escaped convicts that were under Victors orders when he was prince, ran to Russia. Russian authorities found them, but they escaped by use of strigoi. The weird part, the strigoi showed no hostility when they rescued them. Rose, someone has got to be controlling strigoi! That's the only thing I can think of and only a spirit user could be controlling them. It has to be a powerful spirit user. I haven't heard of anyone possessing that much compulsion. Not even St. Vladimir had that much compulsion. If that is what they are doing, I want to know how. I want to know if they are using any sort of device."

"That would make sense Liss," I said to her. "We were attacked by five striogi, but one of the five stood back and observed."

"That's unheard of." She said, quickly calculating things in her head. I wanted to get inside her head to find out what she was thinking, but decided against it. It was her privacy and I would be violating it.

We nodded. "Yes, we know. I don't understand it, but it gives me the chills."

"You really think someone could be controlling strigoi?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know who'd have the strength to control a striogi." Zena said.

"I don't know either." Lissa said. "I certainly haven't tried to use compulsion on a strigoi and the thought had never occurred to me until now. I'm going to see if I am able to use my compulsion on striogi. If I am able to be successful, I will push forward to see how many I can control. Only then will we may be able to find out who has this kind of compulsion."

"How are you able to do that with spirit being so new?" Larisa asked.

"You guys have been gone a while. I have found hundreds of thousands of spirit users around the world with the organization I have formed being a princess and working with the Queen. We will find out. In the mean time, you guys be extra careful."

"We will Lissa. One more thing." She looked at me expectantly. "These men that escaped were Victor's men, right?"

She nodded.

"Did Victor go with them?"

"No." She said, knowing where I was going with this. "I don't think it's him who's behind all this. He wanted to lead our race into a revolution, not exterminate it. And I definitely don't see him working with strigoi…"

I nodded, agreeing with her and dropped the subject, loss on who could be doing this. "You be careful Liss. I want several Guardians and Christian to be by you when you test them out." It angered me that I wasn't there to protect her when did this. I hated the fact that she was going to do this period, but she'd do it regardless if I told her not to. With Christian there, I knew she'd be safe. "So, try it out. Try several attempts. Think of other tactics. Find out if you can use a crystal or device to enhance your power. There might be several people behind this."

"He's already trying to talk me out of it, but I'm talking him into it by frying a strigoi alive. He likes the sound of doing that." She grimaced.

I smiled. "Yeah, he would."

"By Rose, call me later."

"I will. Bye Lissa." And I hung up.

I looked at Gabe, Zena and Larisa. "We've got worked to do."

A couple hours later, Dimitri and the others walked through the door. Dimitri came straight to me and looked my head over. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "What did you find out?" I looked him over with my eyes, and he took several good hits of his own. He also seemed to have hugged the ground a few times by the look of a few scraps on his arms and above his eyebrow.

They all grimaced. "Just lost of fighting. No one would talk." Tamara said for them.

Lev and Denis sat down, looking sore and exhausted. They too had scrapes and bruises.

"Huh, got your asses kicked, huh?" Zena said with very little humor. I think she's a little mad they went without her.

"If I got my ass kicked, women, I'd be dead." Denis said.

I looked over at him. "Not funny." I assessed him and he had a lot of scrapes and bruises starting from his head to every inch of open skin I could see. I kind of wish Lissa was where to help us with healing.

I turned back to Dimitri. "What do we do now?"

"We need to just hang tight and keep looking. Did you talk to Lissa?" Dimitri asked.

I nodded and everyone sat down so that I could explain. "Lissa talked to Gideon and he found out that a group of Victor's men escaped prison and came here to Russia. Lissa believes that someone is controlling strigoi."

"That's a big accusation." Lev said, crossing his arms over his chest. "No one has that kind of power."

"Eh," I couldn't exactly argue with him. "Yeah that we know of. Lissa started an organization and she said she has found thousands of moroi that have spirit for magic. She's doing everything in her power to help us find out what is going on and who is behind this."

"You're princess is powerful, but she doesn't have that kind of compulsion power." Denis said.

"Yes, we know, but she wants to put it to the test. We have also discovered ways that they can use a lot of their magic without being so drained. Perhaps there is a way they can enhance their power."

"Well, whatever she's doing, I hope she is fast at it. Whoever is doing this isn't going to regroup long."

"Rose, do you think they have more strigoi?"

"We don't know if they really are controlling strigoi. We have to find out if she is able to do successfully control a strigoi. If she can, then we can take the possibility into consideration that someone can be controlling strigoi. Until then, I'm assuming that strigoi are teaming up with someone."

"Rose, you're really letting Lissa do it?" Tammy asked.

I frowned. "Not by choice. Even if I tell her not to, she will do it anyway just to help us. She's trying to set a good example to the other royals about what it means to be royalty."

Tammy smiled. "That's the Lissa I know."

I smiled. "Yeah, it is. Hopefully the others will follow."

Zena snorted and said "Doubtful, those bastards are too selfish." Denis agreed by nodding his head.

I got up from the couch. My muscles wined in protest and I leaned against the wall. "She's doing the diagnostics, meaning we have to do the field work." I turned to Dimitri. "When you were strigoi, who was your main source?"

"I had several main sources. Strigoi don't work together, which is why I have several sources. Some of them are dead and their accomplices took over for them."

"And their accomplices?" I asked hopefully. If he can get a hold of them and was on neutral ground with them, then we way have a solid lead.

"They wish me dead." He said with a frown

"That helps." Larisa said sarcastically.

"I don't like the idea of us seeking strigoi for information. They may lie to us." Zak said.

"I agree with Zak." Denis said, standing up with his arms over his chest still. I mentally rolled my eyes. He always has to be the macho guy in the group. "Who knows what lie they'd feed us."

"The strigoi I know don't lie to me about anything. They knew better than that, especially if I ever found out." I grimaced, and a chill ran down my spine. Dimitri was the cruelest strigoi I knew, but that might be because I was in love with him before he was forcefully turned.

"There is the other problem to." Zena chimed in. "The fact that strigoi know you are now dhampire."

Dimitri took a moment to think about his answer. Finally he said "Most won't believe the ones that open up about it without proof. They'd kill them as soon as the words leave their lips. Strigoi don't like being lied to, and they don't like it when others, specifically inferior strigoi, find out before them."

Tammy shook her head. "I don't understand strigoi. Always selfish, greedy and self-righteous."

Dimitri looked at Tammy. "It's the worst feeling in the world. It sickens me that I was that way."

Everyone stayed quiet, not sure what to say anymore.

Wow, Dimitri really knows how to kill a conversation.

After a few moments Larisa asked "Anyone hungry?"

I looked at Dimitri and then back at her. "Starved." And then everyone agreed.

"How about room service?"

After dinner I went down to the lobby for some alone time. I needed to think.

I wasn't sure exactly how to go about this. This is all new, and I was still having trouble wrapping my head around it all. I'm lucky to be alive, though. If it wasn't for Lissa sending the others to get me, neither Dimitri nor I would be here now.

Whoever was behind this, did they count on us being easy prey when they jumped us? Or was it all a set up to scare us away?

I leaned half my body against the window.

I hope Lissa finds out soon. I hated feeling like sitting ducks.

I made a couple calls to local dhampires in the area, but they haven't noticed any more strigoi hang outs than usual. They told me just the usual clubs and dark allies. From Dimitri being strigoi, I knew that they also liked living in rich areas. Maybe we can find our answers where they can be treated like kings.

St. Petersburg and Novosibirsk where the moroi hang out.

I had a feeling I knew where to look, but how dangerous will it be? How many strigoi are there in those cities? I felt uncomfortable and vulnerable not knowing exactly what we were up against. I've never been in this sort of situation before. I've always been in charge and now, not knowing how or when my enemy is going to strike and more importantly, who my enemy is and what nationality they are.

If I lead them into the city, would I be leading them right into a death trap?

My head spun as I wrapped my head around everything and how to go about this. What tactic do I use? I wasn't prepared for this in the Academy.

Huh, maybe I should pay Kirova a visit? The thought brought a small smile to my lips. I bet the conversation I'd have with her would baffle her right to the core; I'd render her speechless.

I sighed. This is real life, though and she'd done the best she could to prepare me.

Zena joined me a while later. I was lost in thought, thinking about tactics and whether or not to go into the city. It is everyone's choice to go or not, but is it a death sentence to go? I was startled when she said my name.

"What are you thinking Rose?" Zena asked in Russian. She sat in a white leather seat next to where I was standing.

I turned to her and responded back in Russian. "For the first time, I don't know who our enemy really is."

She nodded and for the first time, I noticed she looked uneasy. That worried me. "I feel the same way. All of us do. Lev and Denis are looking into it as we speak, but I doubt they'd find anything useful. I mean, we all have good contacts, especially when we have Court as our ally."

"Roza?" Dimitri said, coming up to us.

Zena and I greeted him.

"One thing I am for sure on is that victor isn't behind this."

"I agree with you. This is someone else. Victor would make himself known. He's takes things to an extreme, but I doubt he'd work with strigoi." Dimitri said.

I frowned. He had his own daughter turn strigoi so he could escape from the Academy's prision. But somehow, this seems like a whole new ball field..

Or is it?

"What do we do now Rose?"

I looked at Dimitri. I wanted to tell him what I had thought about going into the city. Would he think that it would be a trap too?

All I want to do now is go home. It seems like we have a new enemy every time we turn around.

I just want to get married.

**Poor Rose! **** Please remember to Review! I want to know your thoughts and your feelings! I also want to know what you think is going to happen next! Any ideas?! **


End file.
